Il était une fois- ah non c'est déjà pris ça comme accroche !
by ptitsoleil
Summary: Peuh les maraudeurs c'est surfait ! Qui a besoin d'eux quand on peut avoir les deux ex-reines de Beauxbatons exilées à Poudlard ? Naviguant entre névroses adolescentes et découvertes magiques, Izzy et Fiona parcourent le château tout en laissant quelques traces explosives de leur passage. Ici et là.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello camarades moldus !**

 **Si vous êtes à la recherche d'une lecture rassemblant des héros survoltés, beaucoup d'humour, du drama sauce Poudlard, la découverte de Voldy et même un peu d'amour en compagnie de nos maraudeurs adorés, j'espère que cette histoire saura vous divertir. Ou au moins vous faire sourire. ;-)**

 **Tout est à JK Rowling bien sûr, à part quelques personnages principaux à commencer par les héroïnes: Izzy et Fiona.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ça motive toujours à poursuivre son histoire !**

 **(Pour ceux à qui cette fiction dit quelque chose, sachez que c'est la version corrigée d' _Il était une fois_ )**

 **Et puis une petite citation et musique pour chaque chapitre simplement parce que j'aime me faire plaisir !**

.

* * *

 **.**

 _One smile, can start a friendship. One word, can end a fight. One look, can save a relationship. One person can change your life._

Unknown

 **.**

 _ **Funhouse, P!nk**_

 **.**

 **Les coussins sont une arme apprends à t'en servir !**

.

.

.

La vie est belle.

Elle est joyeuse, sucrée, toute douce et tout ce que vous voudrez d'autre et aujourd'hui encore elle se plie à touuuut mes désirs.

Bon le résultat d'un travail d'un an.

On s'en fout ! Qu'importe ! Une fois de plus un de nos plans géniaux prouve toute sa dimention génialistique et mieux, prouve que **nous** sommes _géniales_.

Par exemple, en ce moment je parcours l'atrium- en plus le soleil pointe le bout de son nez !- pour me diriger en catimini vers l'estrade suivit de ma cousine adorée, ma blondinette préférée, le soleil de mes jours, ma cousinette chérie, j'ai nommé : Fiona Lazame mesdames et messiers !

Oui elle est jolie, oui ses yeux sont de la couleur de l'océan atlantique en été, oui la nature l'a dotée de longues jambes minces à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les courtes sur pattes de cette planète.

Culminant à 1m56 je suis membre VIP du groupe.

Non ce n'est pas petit c'est juste pas très grand.

Ma logique est ravageuse.

D'ailleurs le micro est trop haut ! Cet imbécile gigantissime d'Argon a encore zappé notre existence à nous les normaux ! On essaie de nous exclure de la société !

Tiens d'ailleurs Fio' me pousse derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ose-

Ah Fiona ma cousine, ma lumière, ma vie, merci d'avoir abaissé ce micro ! Je te revaudrais ça !

Allez, la prochaine fois je n'use pas d'un seau d'eau pour te réveiller.

Soyons fous.

J'prendrais Huguette ton réveil parlant à la place.

Hin hin.

Je me racle la gorge un bon coup profitant de la vue d'une centaine de Beauxbatoniens dévorant tranquillement leur bouillabaisse sur les sièges en cristal de l'immense table ronde.

Flûte mon ventre gargouille !

Accio crêpe.

Miam !

Merlin tout puissant et autres pionniers de la magie, merci d'avoir découvert les sortilèges, la vie serait tellement plus triste sinon.

Mais COMMENT font les moldus ? Ils doivent se lever pour aller se chercher à manger ?

On ne les estimes pas assez c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Fiona me fait signe, go !

- **Bonjour à tous ici Izzy Cartor ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est déroulée dans une agréable ambiance non studieuse et que votre emploi du temps est moins chargé que le mien !**

Ma voix s'élève dans la salle de réception, résonnant dans le dôme transparent. Les élèves qui la reconnaissent -c'est-à-dire la totalité en fait- se retournent avec un grand sourire. Certains font coucou.

Hé ! Marion a changé de coupe de cheveux !

Et de petit copain aussi visiblement.

Chouette choix !

Ma cousine se redresse fièrement et prend à son tour la parole :

- **Ici Fiona Lazame, nous sommes aujourd'hui Vendredi 5 Septembre 1975, il est 11h41 et vous venez de sortir d'un cours assommant -**

- **Je ne peux que vous conseiller les crêpes au chocolat, le dessert de ce midi qui sont encore toutes chaudes, d'ailleurs désolée pour les bruits de mastication mais il se trouve que j'en mange une actuellement.**

Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça ? Nan mais c'est vrai ! Goûte !

Je lui tends un bout de ma crêpe avec un sourire innocent.

Un peu gâché par mes joues barbouillées de chocolat.

L'ignorant elle poursuit son discours.

- **La météo s'annonce parfaite pour la rencontre amicale de Quidditch de ce soir.**

- **Enfin, puisqu'elle rassemble Dulot contre Effier je ne suis pas sûre qu'amical soit vraiment le terme approprié. Le duel de l'horreur à la rigueur. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sonne bien ?**

- **Merci Izzy pour ce renseignement percutant mais je crois que tout le monde était au courant étant donné qu'elles sont chacune à l'infirmerie avec des pustules violettes qui changent de couleurs quand il pleut.**

Ah apparemment pas si j'en juge la vingtaine d'élèves qui foncent en gloussant en direction du couloir blanc de l'infirmerie.

N'hésitez pas les gars, ça vaut le détour !

- **Maintenant que c'est chose faite.** Soupire Fio'. **Mes chers compatriotes-**

- **Mes coûteux concitoyens.**

- **Mes adorables collègues.**

- **Mes compagnons de galère.**

- **Hé pas mal trouvé Izzouille !**

- **Merci, merc- Hé ! Pas Izzouille !**

- **Veuillez l'excuser, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi ce soir, moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

- **Vous devez vous demandez POURQUOI nous sommes là ?**

Vous vous le demandez hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

- **Et pourquoi pas l'ombre d'un professeur n'est venu nous éjecter à coup de baguette de l'estrade où Thomas fait ces annonces habituellement.**

- **D'ailleurs une fois qu'on sera parties il faudrait que quelqu'un songe à le détacher, il est dans l'armoire de cristal du couloir des enchantements. Bâillonné.**

- **On ne voulait faire de mal à personne** -plaide Fiona de sa moue angélique- **mais il avait refusé de nous céder son micro.**

- **Nous utilisons la force uniquement quand c'est nécessaire.** Je rajoute avec un sourire carnassier.

- **Sinon j'imagine que tout le monde ici est au courant de notre désir de nous faire renvoyer de cette charmante prison ?**

Les quatrièmes années, reconnaissables au ruban vert sur leur uniforme bleu ciel, se mettent à hurler depuis leurs sièges:

- **Vous avez fait sauter la salle de patinage !**

- **C'était trop chouette ! Les bouts de verre sont toujours collés au plafond !**

- **Vous êtes géniales !**

- **Vous prenez des apprentis ?**

Je croise le regard de Fiona qui a le plus grand mal à se retenir de rire.

Célèbres chez les gosses ! On inspire les générations futures ! On est des modèles chez ces jeunes gens ! Je ne vois pas de quoi la directrice parle quand elle nous accuse d'avoir « une influence négative chez les plus impressionnables de nos semblables ».

- **Tu t'appelles comment ?** Je questionne celui qui a posé la question des apprentis, un petit métisse survolté au sourire d'arnaqueur.

- **Jeremy madame Cartor !** S'écrie-t-il tout content.

- **Jeremy, on va faire mieux que de te prendre en apprenti, on te confie notre place de chahuteur de Beauxbatons !**

Le gosse en reste comme deux ronds de flancs et je remarque que la totalité de la cantine de verre a arrêté de parler.

- **De quoi ?!** S'écrie Nathan, notre camarde de potions (qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser pomper sur lui toute l'année en échange de la liste des lieux où ne pas se trouver lors de nos blagues semestrielles) **Vous quittez Beauxbatons ?!**

- **Eh bien ça ne saurait tarder.** Sourit Fiona, un œil sur sa montre. **Dans un peu moins d'une minute nous serons renvoyées. C'est la raison de l'absence des professeurs d'ailleurs, ils doivent tenter d'arrêter le sort. Les naïfs.**

Le petit Jeremy sautille sur sa chaise.

- **C'est pas une blague ? Mais vous êtes mes modèles depuis ma première année ! Je vais vraiment vous remplacer ?**

Je lui fais signe d'avancer, quand il me rejoint sur l'estrade je remarque qu'il est légèrement plus petit que moi.

Il me plaît lui ! Je ne regrette pas un seul instant mon choix !

- **Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Jeremy la terreur de Beauxbatons désigné comme successeur par Fiona et Izzy les Eclatantes !**

On aime donner des surnoms dans notre école. Chaque chahuteur célèbre de Beauxbatons a laissé sa trace sous un pseudonyme. Le nôtre on nous l'a attribué en décembre de notre première année après notre quatrième vitrail éclaté. Quoi ? La luge dans les escaliers intérieurs c'est l'fun !

Aaaaaaaaah je suis fière de voir nos camardes Beauxbatoniens se lever et applaudir avec enthousiasme la nouvelle recrue.

- **Je compte sur vous pour l'aider dans cette tâche ardue !** Renchérit Fio'. **Tu as des idées de coéquipiers de farce Jeremy ?**

\- **Prends-moi !** Hurlent les quatrièmes années en se pressant autour de lui avec la ferveur des fans d'une rock star.

La célébrité les mecs.

- **Je veux Anaïs !** S'écrie Jeremy tout joyeux en pointant du doigt une petite fille au visage saupoudré de tâches de rousseur qui se tient à l'écart de ses camardes, une multitude de livres à la main.

Il a le flair ce petit ! Ça paye toujours d'avoir une intelligente dans le groupe.

Je le sais, j'ai Fiona. Dans notre duo c'est elle le cerveau et moi je suis les muscles.

Les gros bras.

Les bras quoi…

Anaïs interrompt sa lecture l'air stupéfaite. Visiblement elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être mentionnée par ses camarades pour autre chose qu'apporter de l'aide aux devoirs. Jeremy s'approche d'elle, lui tend une main décidée qu'elle saisit timidement et l'aide à grimper sur l'estrade.

- **Vos nouveaux rois des farces sont Jeremy la terreur et Anaïs-**

- **La Furie !** S'écrie la petite rouquine l'air tout joyeux.

- **Et Anaïs la Furie !** Je renchéris.

Dangereux les enfants.

Pendant ce temps Fiona agite sa baguette et un néon rouge vient sortir de sa baguette pour former les lettres APPLAUSE au dessus de nos têtes. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet Anaïs les fait clignoter.

- **Je crois que la relève est assurée.** Je chuchote à Fio qui hoche la tête, les yeux brillants.

Sous les applaudissements assourdissants on reprend le micro.

- **Il nous faut à présent ajouter-**

- **ON VOUS AIME TOUS !** Je hurle.

Et tout le monde de renchérir, nos amis de classe d'inonder la scène pour nous porter en héroïnes sur leurs épaules de même que Jeremy et Anaïs.

Un bain de foule géant !

- **VOUS ETES PRETS POUR L'ULTIME FARCE DES ECLATEUSES ?!** Je m'écrie.

Le « OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » est collectif.

- **Attention ! Le compte à rebours est lancé !** Crie Fiona, chronomètre en main.

- **10 !**

L'APPLAUSE se met à voler dans la cantine.

- **9 !**

Anaïs ne semble pas croire son bonheur alors que tout le monde l'embrasse ou lui tape dans la main.

- **8 !**

Jeremy à côté d'elle entreprend de faire exploser les jus de citrouille et de myrtille, éclaboussant tout le monde de violet et orange.

- **7 !**

Thomas vient de débarquer tout essoufflé, à cloche pied, les pieds toujours liés et une marque de sparadrap sur la bouche.

- **6 !**

Il nous regarde et cligne des yeux. Avant de se les frotter vigoureusement.

- **5 !**

On est désormais une masse d'élèves hurlant le compte à rebours. Tout le monde des premières aux septièmes années mélangés.

- **4 !**

Fio' ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire.

- **3 !**

Je fonce sur elle en riant et on tourne sous le liquide rose -du sirop de Grenadine désormais- qui tombe du ciel sous les bons soins d'Anaïs.

- **2 !**

En fait Beauxbatons va me manquer…

- **1 !**

L'immense dôme de cristal qui fait la renommée de Beauxbatons se soulève alors, se décrochant des murs avec un bruit assourdissant et une masse argentée se glisse dessous, cachant un instant les nuages. Sous les yeux ébahis des élèves elle se retourne. Prêts pour l'œuvre de notre vie ?

- **0 !**

La cascade tombe pile au bon moment.

- **Synchros !** On s'écrie en se tapant dans la main.

La célèbre fontaine Flamel du parc de Beauxbatons nommée ainsi en l'honneur du couple de sorcier vient véritablement de déverser la totalité de son eau aux vertus guérisseuses dans l'atrium vitré où se trouvent les élèves.

Les cris de surprise se mêlent aux cris de joie quand l'eau s'écrase au sol, inondant la cantine, le niveau recouvrant les tables.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas nager Fio' et moi avons prévu une douzaine de bouées cygnes (et pas canards, on est à Beauxbatons tout de même).

Nous on s'est perchée sur la statue de Merlin, dans une des niches richement décorée d'enluminures. J'espère que le vénérable sorcier ne nous en veut pas de poser nos fesses sur son nez. Bon il est en argent massif mais quand même.

L'équipe éducative débarque à ce moment là en nageant par la porte d'entrée qui s'est ouverte sous le choc. Si le regard de nos profs pouvait tuer on se serait prit une triple rafale de bazookas dans la face.

- **CARTOR ET LAZAME ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ?!** S'époumone la directrice, Madame Liseuil.

Ben c'est simple, un peu d'idée, le sort adéquat et beaucoup de temps à perdre durant le cour de savoir vivre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois que ma réponse ne lui conviendrait pas.

Titubant jusqu'à nous dans sa lourde robe de soie trempée, elle hurle.

- **LA FONTAINE DE FLAMEL ! RENVOYEES VOUS ETES RENVOYEES !**

Boum. Objectif atteint.

- **YESSSSSSSSSSSSS !** On s'exclame en sautant du nez du sorcier le plus célèbre du monde pour atterrir dans l'eau magique, les bras levés bien haut en signe de victoire.

Ça, ça restera dans l'histoire de Beauxbatons c'est moi qui vous le dit.

.

* * *

.

- **COMPLETEMENT IRRESPONSABLES !** S'époumone Liseuil à l'adresse de Dumbel- Dumbe- Dumlb- Dumby quoi ! **Vous êtes sures que vous voulez les prendre Albus ? Ces élèves sont des bombes à retardement ! En quarante ans de carrière je n'ai jamais vu ça !**

Flûte on est des spécimens en voie de disparition.

…

Elle a dit quarante ans ? Tiens, c'est marrant, j'la pensais plus vieille.

C'est à force de s'exciter comme ça en hurlant. Toutes ces grimaces, ça creuse les rides.

- **Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver ?! L'eau de Flamel !**

- **Ma chère Jeanne.** Sourit Dumby que je soupçonne de bien s'amuser derrière sa lourde barbe grise. **De toutes évidences vos élèves se portent à merveille.**

Il désigne du doigt Jeremy, Anaïs, Nathan et tous les autres qui, ayant grimpés sur les murs argentés de l'enceinte de l'école qu'on longe actuellement, agitent des drapeaux frappés du blason de l'école en chantant à toute tête une reprise plutôt réussie.

- **AUX FARCES CITOYEEEEEEEEEEENS !**

Fiona et moi on leur adresse de grands signes en riant. Ils sont pailletés maintenant et ça ressort encore plus au soleil, on dirait que des diamants se sont glissés sous leur peau, dans la même nuance de couleur que celle-ci.

Nous deux on est carrément étincelantes.

Effet secondaire de l'eau visiblement.

Cela dit, personne n'a l'air de nous en tenir rigueur.

Faut dire qu'on est beaux !

- **Ces deux sorcières ont visiblement des talents à exploiter, c'est de la très grande magie dont elles ont fait preuve. Je souhaite leur permettre d'amplifier encore ces… aptitudes.**

Liseuil n'aurait pas été plus scandalisée si on lui avait révélé qu'elle possédait un lien de parenté avec nous.

- **Et bien dans ce cas je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance Albus. J'espère que votre école survivra à leur arrivée !**

- **Oh** **Poudlard a beaucoup à apprendre de ces jeunes filles. Je suis certain qu'elles s'y plairont, d'autres élèves ont le même goût de l'amusement.**

- **Trop chouette !** Je m'écrie en sautillant.

- **On va bien s'amuser !** Renchérit Fiona.

- **Oh Merlin, je vous en prie Albus, gardez-les aussi longtemps que possible.** Geint Liseuil.

Le vénérable sorcier, qui a débarqué à l'instant où la fontaine s'est vidée, a insisté auprès de la directrice pour nous récupérer comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se donner tant de mal, Poudlard nous voilà !

Telles les deux cousines liées par les liens sacrées de l'amitié que nous sommes, nous nous retournons une dernière fois vers nos camardes et amis depuis cinq ans, brillants de tout leurs feux dans la lueur de Midi.

- **A BIENTOT TOUT LE MONDE !**

- **Une holà pour les Eclatantes, Reines des farces de Beauxbatons, Amies précieuses et filles audacieuses !** Hurle Jeremy.

- **HIP HIP HIP**

- **HOURRAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Nos sourires doivent faire le tour de la terre.

On s'éloigne le refrain du chœur d'élèves chantant dans nos cœurs.

 _Aux faaaaaarces, citoyens_

 _Formeeeez vos bataillons_

 _Rions, rions !_

 _Que cette dictature_

 _En perde la raison !_

 _Tsoin Tsoin Tsoin Tsoin !_

 _._

* * *

 _._

- **Êtes-vous prête mesdemoiselles ?** S'enquit Dumby, une fois que Liseuil nous a fait l'honneur de débarrasser le plancher.

Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

- **Si nous sommes prêtes ?** Je m'enquis, outrée.

- **On attend ça depuis 4 ans !** Renchérit ma blondinette.

4 ans et quelques jours de farces retentissantes dans l'académie magique de Beauxbatons ayant un seul but final : rejoindre Poudlard ! Et croyez moi se faire renvoyer de là-bas, ce n'est pas facile ! Vous avez une idée du prix de la scolarité ? On ne lâche pas des portes monnaie sur pattes comme ça.

Un palais en cristal et marbre blanc, réplique miniature de Versailles, squatté par des nymphes, des licornes et autres créatures dégoûtantes de délicatesse ça coûte cher à l'entretien j'imagine. Sans parler de ses immenses jardins à la française ! On n'a pas idée d'employer autant de temps et d'énergie à couper des brins d'herbe.

Mieux vaut l'employer à arroser les dits bruns d'herbe de bombabouses !

Ça c'était drôle.

On avait quand même obtenu gain de cause avec l'installation de balançoires en bois dans les saules. En plus de la piscine olympique privée, de la salle de danse et de la patinoire.

Non c'est pas un entrainement aux jeux olympiques mais un encouragement à rester mince. Ça rend mieux sur les photos.

Les sorciers français sont très stricts et forcément, leur descendance très sauvage: aujourd'hui c'est carrément la révolution à Beauxbatons !

Des siècles d'obéissance, de révérences parfaites -l'école a été crée par des membres de la monarchie- de cours de savoir vivre, ça rend dingue.

Ce dernier point tout particulièrement.

Et pendant tout ce temps, ce rêve voletait dans nos esprits à moi et Fiona. Poudlard quoi ! Qui ne serait pas prêt ?

Genre un jour vous découvrez l'histoire de la plus fabuleuse des écoles de magie. Là-bas il y a un plafond magique, une forêt interdite, des escaliers qui bougent et quatre maisons légendaires. Qui ne serait pas prêt ?

- **On est carrément prêtes.** Conclut Fiona.

- **Méga giga supers prêtes !** J'approuve.

- **Hé bien venez !** S'exclame Dumby en écartant les bras.

Euh..

- **On doit vous faire un câlin où… ?**

Il rigole encore quand on atterrit fesses dans l'herbe après un transplanage très désagréable. Enfin pour Fio' et moi hein, lui il est parfaitement debout sur ses pieds ! Il a de grands pieds au passage…

- **On est où là ?** Questionne mon adorable cousine le visage…

- **Vert ? Ahah ! T'es toute verte !** J'éclate de rire.

- **Arrête où j'te vomis dessus !**

Je fais un bond de 4 mètres en arrière, c'est qu'elle en serait capable ! Pendant ce temps Dumby s'éloigne, pouffant doucement…

- **Hé attendez !** Je hurle en lui courant après. **Stoooooop !**

- **En plus vous n'avez même pas répondu à ma question !** S'indigne Fiona trottant à ma suite.

Là il s'arrête brusquement ce qui fait que je fais une rotation de 90° pour l'éviter.

- **En plus ça gliiiiiisse !** Proteste Fio'.

- **Chochotte !**

- **Bien !** S'écrie précipitamment Dumby sans doute dans le but d'éviter la troisième guerre mondiale. C'est bien, il est doté d'un instinct de survie. **Nous sommes à Pré au Lard !**

- **Ça se mange ?**

Espoir, espoir.

- **C'est un village ! Tu as écouté quand il nous a expliqué avant au moins ?**

Prends un air innocent, prends un air innocent

- **… Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question.** Marmonne-t-elle

- **Pré au lard -** reprend le sorcier d'un air savant- **est l'unique village uniquement de sorcier de Grande Bretagne et il se trouve à proximité de Poudlard.**

Yepeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Mon beau château, où te caches-tu ?

Je contourne la gare et enfin, je le vois.

- **Wouhaaaaaaaaa ! Magnifique !** Je m'écrie, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

C'est encore plus grand que ce que j'imaginais. Les quatre tours se dressent fièrement, illuminées et resplendissantes dans la lumière du crépuscule. Le grand lac noir qui l'entoure voit se refléter dans sa surface lisse toutes les étoiles du ciel.

Et sur le petit pont à deux pas de nous il y a…

Oh my god. Fiona a notifié la chose, elle tourne la tête si vite vers notre nouveau directeur que je suis surprise que celle-ci ne s'arrache pas de son cou.

…

J'ai quand même des pensées bizarres parfois.

- **On peut prendre la barque ?** S'enquit-t-elle. Plus par politesse qu'autre chose parce que je peux vous assurer qu'on va la prendre cette barque !

- **Oh Mr Dumb- s'il vous plait !** Je renchéris.

Avoir l'air éduquée quand même c'est important.

J'utilise mon arme de prédilection le regard de Bambi. Comme mes yeux noisettes sont étrangement proches du doré ça a toujours fait son petit effet.

Après considération, il accepte.

Vive les malformations génétiques !

J'accepte son bras –la galanterie existe toujours ! Joie !- Avant de sauter dedans, bientôt suivie de Fiona.

Hé mais c'est bancal ce truc !

Hé mais il monte pas avec nous !

Hé mais il s'éloigne !

Quoi ? Il va nous laisser là ? Là ? Là ?

- **Hagrid !** Qu'il s'écrie tout joyeux cet inconscient. Abandonnant ses innocentes élèves.

Wow. L'homme à qui il s'adresse me semble anormalement grand. Je veux dire, tout le monde me parait toujours grand mais là je ne crois pas me tromper en tapant un bon 2m50.

Dont 1m30 de barbe.

- **Allons, deux nouvelles recrues après la rentrée ? Ce n'est pas courant ça professeur.**

Bah… On est que le 7 Septembre hein !

Ah je crois que Fiona cherche à attirer mon attention.

« Un demi-géant » articule-t-elle en silence.

Oui 'fin ça j'm'en fous, je m'inquiète plutôt de savoir si il va monter avec nous dans la barque.

J'suis trop jeune pour finir noyée moi.

Ah il s'approche. Aaaaah il s'approche. Il y a une autre barque à côté de nous, est-ce qu'il va ? Non ? Si ?

Ouf !

Une holà pour Hagrid qui monte dans la barque d'à côté !

- **Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains mesdemoiselles, nous nous reverrons au banquet !**

Super merci.

Attendez banquet ?

Manger ?

Hagrid nous offre un sourire rassurant, merci vieux.

- **Tout ira bien, je vous le garantis, les sirènes ne sont pas méchantes tant qu'elles ne sont pas dérangées. Ne vous penchez juste pas par-dessus le bord.**

Et on démarre ! Barbe noire assis face au château, impassible et nous deux, accroupies de chaque côté, explorant la surface avec de grands yeux. La surface du lac est vraiment lisse et nos barques fendent l'eau, laissant une trace derrière nous.

Aaaaaaaaah j'adore c'est trop la classe !

- **Il y a bien un truc dans l'eau je ne suis pas folle ?** Questionne soudain Fiona.

- **Où ça ?!** Je m'écrie, bondissant à ses côtés et foutant la tête dans l'eau.

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec une bestiole non identifiable à l'air barbare et aux cheveux plus longs que les miens.

Un cri de cousine effarouchée me parvient alors que je me sens projetée en avant.

L'avait pas dit un truc à propos de pas se pencher déjà ?

Splatch !

Woaaa l'eau est glacée !

Ça fait du bien, on est qu'en Septembre après tout.

Je nage en direction de ma cousine, c'est marrant sous l'eau ses cheveux blonds lui font une crinière de lion.

Houlàlà, elle a pas l'air contente. Ses lèvres s'agitent frénétiquement tandis qu'elle pointe le doigt dans ma direction.

Fronçant les sourcils je me retourne... et me met à gesticuler frénétiquement pour échapper à l'effrayante femme poisson qui pointe un trident sur moi.

Et c'est pas le modèle réduit hein.

Elle le brandit sous l'eau avec une force inouie. Non ! C'est pas possible ! Je me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour ne PAS découvrir Poudlard. Et mourir embrochée comme une merguez. Accessoirement.

Merlin merci, je sens quelque chose m'agripper par le col et me tirer en vitesse vers le haut. Tentaculla me regarde m'éloigne, bouche bée, le trident toujours en l'air.

Je lui tire la langue.

Bye bye !

J'émerge en crachotant, avant d'être reposée brutalement sur la barque auprès de Fio, ses cheveux trempés lui recouvrant le visage: une vraie épave !

Hagridou a VRAIMENT pas l'air content.

- **Maintenant vous ne bougez plus !** Tonne-t-il. **Que dirait Dumbledore ?! Il vous a laissé sous ma responsabilité !**

On lui dira rien t'inquiètes !

- **Surtout que c'est notre deuxième bain de la journée.** Me chuchote Fiona à voix basse et on est prises d'un fou rire.

On atteint finalement la terre ferme. Je saute en dehors de la barque, ma cousine sur les talons et on file en direction du château, ignorant les grognements d'Hagrid qui en peine visiblement à nous rattraper.

J'l'ai toujours dit : mieux vaut être petit que grand, c'est plus pratique pour se mouvoir !

Fallait bien un point positif vivre aussi près du sol…

On passe le portail -encadré de deux magnifiques spécimens de cochons ailés s'il vous plait !- en courant.

- **Tu as vu ? Des calèches !** S'écrie ma cousine avec ravissement.

Je m'empresse de renchérir, tournant frénétiquement la tête pour ne rien louper de notre nouvel environnement.

- **Et la petite cabane là bas ! La taille des citrouilles tu te rends compte ? Parfait pour Halloween ! Tout ce qu'on peut mettre de bonbons là dedans !**

Ça me laisse rêveuse tiens… Bizarrement, Hagrid bombe le torse avec fierté suite à mes propos.

Un autre cri de joie de Fio' attire mon attention, et on continue à s'extasier sur le moindre brin d'herbe jusqu'à ce que…

- **La dernière arrivée est une patate pourrie !** Je m'écrie en m'élançant dans l'allée

- **Tricheuse !** Hurle-t-elle en s'élançant à ma suite

Sans prêter attention aux regards curieux des élèves dans le parc, on court à toute vitesse en se donnant des coups de valises, Hagrid hurlant derrière nous quelque chose ressemblant à « mais vous pouvez pas vous stopper 5 minutes ! »

On dérape en haut des marches.

- **J'ai gagné ! Youhouuuu !**

- **Hum, hum**

Une très belle dame nous contemple du haut des escaliers drapée dans une robe sombre, un haut chignon dégageant ses traits magnifiés par un regard sévère.

Barbichette, qui arrive en haletant dans l'entrée, se décompose.

- **Professeur McGonnagal ! Veuillez nous excuser pour tout ce remue ménage ! Voici les deux élèves de Beauxbatons qui nous rejoignent, Dumbledore pensait les conduire à l'infirmerie dans l'attente de leur répartition demain soir.**

Fiona me donne un coût de coude. Je me relève et tente le sourire innocent.

Manque de bol, sur moi il rend jamais aussi crédible.

Après nous avoir jaugées de haut en bas, son regard s'attardant sur les traces d'eau que laissent nos habits dégoulinants, elle lâche finalement, lèvres pincées :

- **Mais très certainement. Bienvenue à Poudlard mesdemoiselles.**

- **Merci !** On s'écrie en cœur avec un énorme sourire

Notre futur professeur incline la tête dans une invitation à la suivre.

.

* * *

.

- **C'est… Blanc !**

- **Quelle perspicacité !** Se moque Fio'. **On est dans une infirmerie, tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

- **J'en sais rien moi !** Je sautille. **Mais tu sais ce que je sais ? On est à Poudlard ! Musique !** J'ajoute en agitant ma baguette.

J'attrape sa main et on se met à danser comme des folles en riant.

 _This used to be a funhouse !_

 _But now it's full of evil clowns !_

Le Bonheur que peut procurer une chanson préférée !

Et on saute, on tourne, on virevolte, et on crie et on rit parce qu'on est heureuses tout simplement !

Lorsque la chanson touche à sa fin on s'écroule par terre, hystériques.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix cassée et farceuse s'élève au dessus de nos rires.

- **Alors ça j'avais encore jamais vu ! Vous croyez que Mme Pomfresh leur a fait boire un truc pas net ?**

Je me relève d'un bond, rieuse, un sourire aux lèvres avant même de voir l'arrivant.

 _Oh_.

J'en prends plein la vue là, il faut que je cligne des yeux pour garder mon équilibre.

Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 il a niqué le système et embarqué dans une fusée pour exécuter son ascension.

Sa haute silhouette est adossé contre le mur, son visage aux traits si purs vierge de tout soucis. Ses cheveux très noirs sont négligemment rejeté en arrière façon bad boy et son regard semble abriter une nuit d'été.

...

Faut que je me calme sur les envolées lyriques moi.

 **-Bien le bonsoir ravissante enfant !**

Mon sourire béat se transforme en un rictus menaçant.

- **Je ne suis PAS petite ! J'ai 14 ans maintenant ! Mais bonsoiiiir !**

Je trottine jusqu'à lui, ma main ouverte qu'il sert, dissimulant (mal) son rire.

Ah mais il me met une tête en fait. Aucun respect !

Dans un souci de conserver un semblant de fierté je ne parlerais pas de la taille de ma main comparée à la sienne.

- **Ouais bon, de toute façon c'est ce qu'il y a là dedans !** -je tapote ma tête- **qui compte !**

Le mec se marre.

- **Malheureusement Lutin, avec tes cheveux mouillés tu ne peux pas grapiller de centimètres !**

What ?

- **Mais je suis pas un lutin !**

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein petit truc minuscule et bruyant ? Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'analyses prouvant le contraire, tu es moitié bébé nain de mon point de vue!**

Et puis quoi encore ? On m'a appelé Razmoket toute ma vie et ça ne recommencera pas !

- **Patmol !** L'interrompt une voix qui indique clairement qu'elle doit le réprimander souvent. **Arrête !**

Fiona fait un bond de quatre mètres en arrière, la voix ayant retentit dans son dos.

Surprise, je constate que quelqu'un est couché dans le lit, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on n'était pas toutes seules ! Le garçon a l'air fatigué et lui aussi semble grand- mais c'est quoi ce pays ?!- ses beaux cheveux ondulés sont châtains blonds et son regard miel. Il est drôlement mignon.

Ma cousine l'assassine du regard.

- **Mais ça va pas bien de faire des peurs pareilles aux honnêtes gens ? Et tu nous as observés tout le temps où on était là sans te manifester ? Stalker !**

Le père de Fiona a un job dans la police, elle est très aux faits du vocabulaire criminel.

Le blond lui décoche un sourire ironique.

- **Je m'en serais voulu de t'interrompre dans une chorégraphie aussi recherchée.**

Ma blondinette rougit de colère et s'apprête à répliquer quand une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille se fait entendre.

- **Allons, allons messieurs les maraudeurs un peu de retenue, que vous arrive-t-il ?**

Je lui saute dans les bras, hurlant de joie.

- **Jameeeeeeeeessss !**

Bon j'ai pas tout dit quand je parlais de mon envie de rejoindre Poudlard, ça a aussi quelque chose à voir avec l'envie de retrouver mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

Je le sens me réceptionner, ahuri avant de me porter à bout de bras comme un chaton trop joueur.

Je lui décoche un immense sourire.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé en 5 ans ! Si ce n'est qu'il doit faire la même taille que l'abruti super beau. Ses cheveux de jais sont toujours autant en pétard, sa bouille qui faisait craquer toutes les gamines du voisinage toujours aussi irrésistible et ses yeux du même chocolat fondant.

- **Izzy ?** Il questionne sous le choc.

- **Yeaaaah !**

Son sourire s'épanouit tandis qu'il me resserre contre son torse.

Ah bah faudrait savoir !

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là petite canaille !** Il rigole, me reposant au sol, non sans avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux au passage.

- **On visite Poudlard !** S'écrie ma blondinette, qui visiblement ne pouvait plus se retenir.

- **Et ouaaaais !** Je saute jusqu'à elle et on se tape dans la main.

James lui adresse un coup d'œil sympathique avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- **Les gars je vous présente mon ancienne voisine !**

Je fais un pas en avant avec une révérence.

- **Izzy Cartor pour vous servir !** Je souris malicieusement.

L'incroyable brun rit, l'air amusé et je le trouve encore plus beau comme ça avec son sourire à illuminer la nuit et ses yeux qui pétillent.

- **Sirius Black, gentes dames !**

Et si ça c'est pas un nom de bad boy ténébreux je veux bien qu'on m'enlève encore trois centimètres.

Ma cousine s'avance l'air un peu intimidée.

 **-Je suis Fiona Lazame.** Dit-t-elle de sa voix claire.

Puis se tournant vers le mec dans le lit elle réplique en vitesse :

- **Tu compte te présenter un jour ?**

- **Demandé aussi gentiment je ne peux pas refuser**. Répond-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Ses yeux miel nous survolant toutes les deux, il prend son temps avant de répondre, faisant enrager Fiona.

- **Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.**

- **Mais vous pouvez l'appeler Mumus !** Ajoute Sirius Black.

Fio' laisse échapper un ricanement.

- **Mumus… Ce sera fait**.

Oh je le sens pas…

Le blond, se redresse sur son lit.

- **Non mais vraiment, de quel droit ?**

- **Du droit du plus fort** ! Gazouille joyeusement ma blonde.

- **Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler ainsi, c'est idiot !**

Oulà.

- **Attends attends machine arrière ! Tu m'aurais pas traitée idiote l'handicapé ?**

- **Tu as très bien entendu ! A moins que tu ne sois vraiment stupide à ce point ?**

Oulàlà.

Avisant que la main de ma cousine glisse dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette je referme précipitamment ma main sur son poignet, et improvisant, m'écrie :

- **Quelle joie de trouver de la chaleur et du réconfort dans notre nouvelle école !**

Wouah faut vraiment que j'arrête l'improvisation moi.

James m'adresse un immense sourire.

- **Vous restez ici ?**

J'ai à peine le temps de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme, Black battant des mains, que la voix de Lupin s'élève, horrifiée.

- **Votre nouvelle école ? Attendez c'est une blague !**

- **Si on avait voulu blaguer on l'aurait fait sur ta tête _Mumus_.**

Je me plaque la main sur la bouche essayant de couvrir mon rire. Tentative qui échoue totalement quand je croise le regard de Black.

Au moins les deux ne se sont pas aperçus de nos rires étouffés.

- **Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

- **Pauvre chou, Mumus triste ?**

Autant pour moi, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de se détester à ce point au bout de quelques minutes ! Je cherche quelqu'un avec qui échanger un regard consterné.

Black -piochant dans le pop-corn destiné à Lupin en guise de cadeau de rétablissement- est allongé dans un lit de tout son long, suivant le duo des yeux comme s'il assistait à un match de ping-pong.

Avisant que je le regarde il me tend le paquet et j'en prends une grosse poignée avant de me tourner vers James qui a la même tête que moi. Captant son regard je les désigne du doigt et articule « il est toujours comme ça avec les filles ? ».

- **C'est la première fois.** Répond James se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air perplexe.

- **Frustration sexuelle peut-être…** Je propose.

Depuis son lit, Black éclate d'un grand rire qui ressemble à un aboiement.

- **Remarque c'est possible ! Et ta copine ?**

- **On est cousines !**

Il lève un sourcil l'air plus que septique.

- **Oui bon c'est vrai qu'on ne se ressemble pas !**

- **Mais pas du tout !** Il se plaque la main sur la bouche d'un air théâtral. **A part les cheveux, les yeux, la taille et l'allure générale vous êtes même très semblables !**

- **Je peux t'assurer** –lâche James sans quitter le duo de blonds des yeux qui hurlent de plus en plus fort- **que leur répondant est à peu près le même.**

C'est ce moment que Fiona choisit pour hurler :

- **Au pire qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si je te croise dans les couloirs j't'enfonce la tête dans les chiottes et on en parle plus !**

Black glousse en se reversant en arrière dans son lit, mort de rire.

- **Le charme des françaises n'est donc pas une légende.** Sourit James sans lui prêter attention en détaillant les longues jambes, la chevelure blonde et les pommettes saillantes de Fiona.

- **Ouais leur délicatesse aussi !** Se marre Black. **Et en plus- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** Hurle-t-il, se cassant la figure en arrière.

- **Les coussins sont une arme Black, apprends à t'en servir !** Je chantonne.

- **Je crois que je vais rattraper mon retard dès maintenant.** Réplique-t-il, émergeant de derrière le lit, polochon à la main, un air mauvais plaqué au visage.

- **BATAILLE D'OREILLER !** Je m'écrie en évitant le sien.

Avec un cri de joie, Fiona bondit sur Lupin, tentant de l'étrangler avec son édredon. Faudra que je lui réexplique le concept. Celui-ci se débat dans ses draps. Attrapant son coussin, il essaye de l'assommer pendant que j'attrape celui que Black m'a lancé pour le renvoyer dans la tronche de James qui le reçoit, bouche ouverte.

Je bascule en avant sans comprendre et me reçois un truc blanc en pleine face, battant des pieds comme défense stratégique un peu partout. Je me tortille avant de me saisir du truc blanc (qui se révèle être, oh surprise ! Un coussin) pour le renvoyer à l'aveuglette sur mon agresseur autrement dit Black.

On roule tous les deux par terre et James entreprend d'abattre un drap sur nos têtes. Je me relève prête à en découdre quand…

- **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!**

Oups…

C'est qui ça ? Elle a vraiment pas l'air contente.

- **Mme Pomfresh !** S'écrie Black la voix aiguë, les yeux paniqués d'un animal pris au piège.

- **Euh…**

Je plaque vite fait l'oreiller dans la main de James qui le jette derrière lui avec un air angélique.

- **C'est lui/elle !** Crient Lupin et Fiona chacun désignant l'autre du doigt.

- **Au lit ! Tout le monde au lit !**

Vu l'allure hystérique de l'infirmière, je préfère ne pas réfuter et récupère discrètement mon oreiller.

Têtes basses en guise de soumission, on se dirige tous dans un lit, James et Black encadrants Lupin, moi et Fiona en face dans des lits jumeaux collés l'un à l'autre.

Pendant quelques secondes il n'y a pas un bruit. Enfin ça c'est jusqu'à ce que je sorte à quatre pattes de mont lit récupérer un oreiller au centre de la pièce, laissant tomber celui précédemment utilisé.

Tout le monde me fixe avec des yeux ronds devant mon audace -Mme Pomfresh se trouve dans la pièce collée à la notre porte entre ouverte- et moi je ramène les couvertures, me calant confortablement en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Il est bien plus confortable celui-là.

- **Tu sais Fiona je la sens bien cette année.** Je murmure alors que les lumières s'éteignent.

.

* * *

.

 **Des commentaires ? Que pensez-vous de ce début ?**

 **Laissez une review s'il vous plaîîîîît.**

 **Ptitsoleil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Le chapitre deux tout en retard qu'il soit, se trouve ci-dessous :**

 **Quand à moi c'est en bas que je vous retrouve, attendant anxieusement vos impressions.**

 **J'en profite aussi pour remercier les reviewers à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de messages !**

 **lily: Merci, merci, merci, je suis trop contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Oui reines de Beauxbatons, et bientôt de Poudlard aussi (voire du monde ? Mais où s'arrêteront-t-elles ?) **

**Enora Swen: C'est super de te revoir ! :D Voici la suite justement ;-) **

* * *

.

 _Some look for a beautiful place. Others make a place beautiful._

Hazrat Inayat Khan

 **.**

 _ **Footlose, Blake Shelton**_

 **.**

 **Tu liras dans l'histoire de Poudlard dans la rubrique faits divers qu'un Serpentard a été retrouvé noyé la tête dans les toilettes.**

.

.

.

- **DEBOUUUUUUUUT !**

- **Agrouuumph…**

Bieeen.

Mais encore ?

- **Debout Fio' !**

- **Grmphh**

Les onomatopées au secours des pas réveillés !

- **Allez Fio debout, j'ai faim !**

- **Sans blagues.**

Hey ! J'ai pas _toujours_ faim non plus !

Des fois je dors.

Mais là je dors pas.

Et donc j'ai faim.

- **Si tu te bouges pas j'vais te piquer la douche !**

- **T'es déjà lavée, tu sens le citron d'ici !**

- **Dumby nous attends !**

- **Faux, il a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher l'après midi.**

- **Euh… Je vais descendre et tu seras toute seule !**

- **C'est vrai ?!**

Ah flûte c'était pas censé la faire sourire comme ça.

Mais… mais attendez elle se rendort ?

Ses mèches blondes émergent du polochon tandis que le drap se soulève au rythme de sa respiration paisible.

Hum.

Paisible ça va pas durer.

- **Ahhhhhhhhhh tes bouquins prennent feu !**

- **QUOOOOOOOOOI ?! Où ça ? Où ? Où ? Où ?** S'écrit finalement Fiona en se levant d'un bond.

Drôle.

Aaaaaaaah c'est quoi ce regard qu'elle me lance ? Moins drôle !

- **Izzyyyyy ?**

Houlà elle est douce, danger, danger, help !

- **Ouiiiiiiii, cousine adorée, soleil de ma vie ?**

- **Prépare toi à mourir.** Assène-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe

- **AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS ! A L'AIDE ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Ça c'est moi qui court sauf que je connais pas le château alors pour semer Fio' c'est moyen. Virage, re-virage, re-re-virage, mais y a que ça à la fin ! Ah ! Une ligne droite ! Youpiiiiiiiiiii !

Sans cesser de courir je me retourne vers la furie enragée.

-TU M'AURAS JAM-BAMM

.

* * *

.

C'est pas possible…Je suis maudite ! Sur toutes les personnes dans ce château qui auraient pu me voir _à ce moment-là_ , _dans cette position_ , il a fallu que ce soit _eux_ !

- **Rha mais c'est une malédiction ce n'est pas possible ! Où qu'on aille on tombe sur elles !**

Apparemment Lupin pense comme moi…

- **Razmoket ? Pourquoi tu repasse le plancher ?**

- **Je cherche ton cerveau par terre Black !** Je réplique.

Me regardez pas comme ça, hého, c'est le matin, ma machine à répliques qui déchirent peut pas être opérationnelle tout le temps !

- **Enfin, ne cherche pas ce que tu ne connais pas, comment vas-tu faire pour y reconnaître ?**

…Abruti

Lupin ricane et Fiona se tourne vers lui toute rouge -quelque chose me dit que ça va vite devenir une habitude- pour lui jeter à la figure :

- **Ça te fait rire Lupin ? C'est vrai que les blagues vaseuses c'est de ton niveau !**

- **BON !** Coupe James volant au secours de ses amis comme toujours. Et si on vous montrait la grande salle ? Vous devez avoir faim !

Manger…

Il a toujours su me prendre par les sentiments !

 **-Let's goooooo !** Je chantonne.

 **-C'est parti les amis…** Poursuit Black.

.

* * *

.

- **Wouhaaaaaaaa ce toit est… magique !**

- **C'est le cas d'le dire.** Pouffe James.

- **Et en plus il fait super beau !** **Fio, on va se balader après ?**

Elle se tourne vers Lupin suspicieuse :

- **Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez des sentiers sympas dans la forêt interdite ?**

- **On a peur de découvrir Lazame ?** Susurre-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- **Ça s'appelle juste se renseigner imbécile !**

- **C'est toi ou ta stupidité qui dit ça ?**

- **Stupidité c'est sûr que tu dois connaitre ce mot par cœur Lupin ! On te l'a diagnostiqué comme maladie à la naissance !**

Je croise le regard de Black… et éclate de rire en même temps que lui

- **Wouhoooooou comme c'était trop bien trouvé !**

- **Tu m'avais caché ça Lunard !**

- **SILEEEEEEEENCE !** Rugit James Lily en approche !

Lily ? C'est qui ça Lil…

- **Oh. La. Vache.** Lâche Fio' bouche bée.

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Lily est un spécimen féminin très attrayant aux longs cheveux auburn, une peau de lait, quelques taches de rousseur et des yeux verts. Mais alors verts de chez verts !

Chouette choix James.

Elle se dirige vers nous et je suis presque sure de le voir déglutir.

- **T'évanouis pas vieux !** Ricane Black à son oreille

- **Lily jolie ! Comment fais-tu donc pour être aussi belle ?** Rêvasse celui-ci.

- **On a dû me donner ta part à la naissance Potter !**

Outch… Mauvais choix James. Je dirait même plus, Hibou choix James.

Elle se tourne vers nous, un sourire aimable de composition aux lèvres :

- **Bonjour, vous êtes les nouvelles ?**

- **En effet ! Je suis Fiona** se présente ma cousine **Et voici Izzy !**

- **Saluuuut !** Je lâche avec mon plus beau sourire ironique.

Se moquer ainsi de mon ancien voisin, le seul garçon capable de me battre en avalé de marshmallow et pêche à la grenouille ne restera pas impuni !

- **Vous voulez venir manger avec nous ? Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser partager la table de Potter.** Dit-elle en plissant le nez.

Ah mais c'est vraiment une peste en fait !

Je vois James pâlir et Black serrer des dents dans un mouvement assez identique au mien.

- **Et nous nous en voudrions que tu te sentes forcée de nous accueillir quand d'autres l'ont fait automatiquement !** Lance Fiona l'air agacé.

Allez du balais langue de vipère, va cracher ton venin ailleurs !

Ketchup s'éloigne, offensée. Par le string de Viviane, ça doit pas être une mince affaire au quotidien celle-ci !

Black m'offre un sourire renversant et je cligne des yeux. Woa. Non je ne tangue pas.

Un truc auquel me rattraper vite !

- **Une autre fois peut être !** Lâche ma cousine au dos de Lily pendant ce temps.

- **Quelle diplomate...** Je marmonne à Fio une fois que la rousse s'est éloignée

- **On ne peut pas commencer à se mettre à dos tout le monde pour notre premier jour.** Murmure-t-elle.

Pfft comme si c'était possible : nous connaître c'est nous aimer !

Faites pas style, vous êtes d'accord.

Non ?

- **Elle a raison attendez la fin de l'année pour ça !** Ricane Black. **On n'est qu'en Septembre, je vous fais confiance d'ici Juillet.**

A ces mots James parait se réveiller.

- **Hé ! Mais votre répartition a lieu ce soir !**

- **Finement observé James…** Soupire Lupin

Répartition ? Kézako ?

- **Il y a quatre maisons** explique-t-il **Serpentards sont des ordures, Serdaigles des intellos, Poufsouffle les bizarres…**

- **Poufsouffle !** On s'écrie en cœur

- **Ah non non non surtout pas !** S'écrie Black. **Car il reste la dernière maison, la meilleure j'ai nomméééééééé Gryffondor !** Déclare-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

- **Et c'est qui eux ?** Demande Fio' méfiante.

- **Les courageux !** Lancent James et Black en cœur.

- **Poufsouffle !** On reconclut.

- **Arrêtez un peu avec les stéréotypes de nos maison vous deux,** les interrompt sévèrement Lupin -je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt développer la ride du lion, vous savez cette ride qu'on tous les parents à force de trop froncer les sourcils sur leur précieuse progéniture- **ce n'est pas une description juste.**

Se tournant vers nous il entreprend de nous expliquer à sa manière :

- **Serpentard inclue les rusés et ambitieux, Serdaigle les sages et réfléchis, Poufsouffle les justes et loyaux et Gryffondor les braves et audacieux.**

Glups.

Mais je rentre pas dans leur critères moi ! Maydee !

Serpentard.

La ruse n'est pas mon rayon (oui, bon, j'me fais caler à 3 kilomètres quand j'essaie d'y avoir recours)

Serdaigle

La sagesse -est ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler ?

Poufsouffle

La justice et moi… disons que ce qui est juste c'est ce qui me rend service.

Gryffodor

Quant au courage : on est d'accord que cette invention implique un mauvais instinct de survie ?

Ah remarque.

.

* * *

.

- **C'est loooooooooooong !** Je grogne.

- **Izzy tu répètes encore une fois ça je te jure que je t'étrangle.** Soupire Fiona

- **Mais c'est l… pas cooooooourt !**

- **Plus que deux heures ! Tu peux tenir jusque-là non ? Si pressée que ça d'attaquer les cours ?** Elle lève un sourcil malicieux.

- **Nan mais j'veux mes trois mousquetaires ! J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiie !**

- **Et moi je compte pour quoi ?** S'indigne-t-elle

- **Tu comptes pas ! Tu lis !**

- **L'histoire de Poudlard ! C'est très instructif !**

- **Rhaaaaa pitié ! Je sors !**

- **Non !**

- **Et pourquoi pas ?**

- **Les garçons te l'ont interdit !**

- **Raison de plus ! J'vais quand même pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par eux !**

Sur ces mots je passe la porte de l'infirmerie et m'engouffre dehors.

Hého j'en ai assez soupé de Jamesounet essayant d'agir comme un grand frère protecteur depuis mes 7 ans.

Bon il m'a sauvé de la noyade plusieurs fois. Bon point.

En plus je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ne veulent pas, on est dans une école on risque rien ! C'est plutôt moi le danger ici. Le prédateur au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire…

Où est-ce qu'ils m'ont interdit d'aller déjà ? Ah oui, les cachots !

Here we go !

Les oubliettes ça a son charme quand même.

Plus je m'enfonce et plus les gens me regardent d'un drôle d'air.

Ils portent des cravates vertes et argentées ici. Très classe je me dois d'ajouter.

Tout le monde s'écarte pour laisser le groupe qui vient d'arriver. Le meneur se plante devant moi. Ah, un autre prédateur !

Blond platine le mec. Sérieux je suis sûre que ces cheveux luisent dans le noir. Et il sent le bourge à plein nez. Rien qu'à le voir je sniffe money money money.

- **On peut t'aider ? Tu es perdue ?**

Son ton est grave traînant. Je suis sûre qu'il fait partie de ces gens qui se plaignent que je parle trop vite.

J'articule donc avec soin :

- **Ça ira merci, je visite !**

Il me regarde l'air franchement surpris. Bon c'est définitif, les cachots ne sont pas la destination de vacances favorite des poudlariens.

Il m'agrippe par le bras avant de me coller contre lui, souriant d'un air goguenard.

- **Nous pouvons être tes guides petite, le château est grand tu pourrais te perdre.**

- **JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE !**

Ils me fixent tous, stupéfaits. Autant pour passer inaperçue.

- **Et je vais devoir y aller…** Je reprends plus doucement. **A la prochaine, bye bye, sayonara ! Ah et au fait: très classe la cravate !**

En essayant de me dégager je me reprends un mur, décidément c'est pas ma journée !

- **Izzy ! Rugit le mur. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!**

Geuh ? Les murs parlent ? J'ai dû me cogner la tête plus fort que prévu. Ah non c'est le torse de James, tout s'explique ! Derrière lui, Fiona me jette un regard désolé.

Black s'interpose entre cravate-qui-claque et moi et murmure d'une voix glaciale quelque chose qui ressemble fort à une menace assaisonnée d'impardonnables à la cannelle.

Le blond fait un pas en arrière, un air mauvais placardé sur le visage. Lui et Black se trouvent maintenant à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et si le regard était réellement une arme alors l'Oréal se serait pris une triple rafale de bazooka dans la tronche. Il ne resterait plus qu'un petit tas de cendre à l'endroit où il se tient.

Qui serait balayé par l'air méprisant que lui lance Lupin.

Faut lui reconnaître ça à ce gosse il est très fort pour vous faire vous sentir nul !

Bref, c'est la troisième guerre mondiale ici et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Vu l'allure de ses sourcils, Fiona suit un peu près autant que moi.

- **Regardez qui voilà, les lionceaux ! Pettigrow se croit toujours en vacances ?**

- **Il a dû changer d'école pour cette année Malfoy, et tu le sais très bien.**

Rhaaaa mais il m'énerve aussi ce Lupin à être toujours aussi calme ! Heureusement que Fio' et lui se détestent ça met un peu l'ambiance !

C'est moi ou Maltruc mate ma cousine ?

James me prends la main comme une enfant pour faire marche arrière.

- **Mais… ça va pas ? J'veux assister à la bagarre moi ! Pourquoi on se barre toujours quand ça commence à devenir intéressant ?! La répartition n'est pas tout de suite on a le temps !**

Malefoy me contemple alors avec intérêt.

- **Oh donc tu es une des nouvelles ? Serpentard sera heureux de t'accueillir.**

Je sens la main de James se crisper dans la mienne.

- **Okay, okay on va y aller !** Je m'écris en vitesse, parce que quand même je ne voudrais pas que l'un deux se blesse, des individus pareils se serait du gâchis. **Je vous dis à bientôt Serpentard ou non ! Tchao !**

Là-dessus j'agite la main et part comme une bombe traînant tout le monde à ma suite.

Ah merde y manque Black.

Je refais demi-tour, l'arrache à son duel de regard avec le dénommé Malfoy et repart en direction de l'infirmerie.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « ne bouge pas de l'infirmerie » ?** S'écrit James.

- **N'vas pas dans les cachots !** Grogne Black dans sa barbe à mes côtés. **C'est quand même pas long à retenir !** Il compte sur ses doigts **Une phrase, 6 mots- ou merde 5 ? J'ai dit vas pas ou ne vas pas déjà ?-**

- **On s'en fout** ! Rugit James à deux doigts d'exploser. **J'étais sérieux Iz' tu te tiens à l'écart des Serpentards !**

- **Ahah ça rime.**

Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?

Ah oui c'est vrai il me grondait.

Air penaud.

- **Hé !** Intervient Fiona pour la première fois depuis leur interaction. **Faudrait voir à vous détendre les gars, elle n'a provoqué aucune catastrophe, n'a tué personne…**

- **Ben voyons, Lutine tuer quelqu'un.** Glousse Black.

- **Deux malheureux cafards que vous avez du écraser par accident voilà tout ce qu'i votre tableau de chasse.** Soupira Lupin.

Ma blondinette virevolte pour lui faire face.

- **Oooh je suis navrée Lupin, tu dois m'en vouloir d'avoir assassiné ta famille !**

.

* * *

.

- **Et pour finir ils t'ont dit pourquoi ils étaient aussi furieux ?**

- **Nada ! Aucunes explications ! Niet !**

 _Tsoing_

- **Tu sais -** dit Fio' pensive- **j'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendaient pas du tout.**

- **Bientôt tu liras dans l'histoire de Poudlard dans la rubrique faits divers qu'un Serpentard a été retrouvé noyé la tête dans les toilettes.**

 _Tsoing_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel après s'être tourné vers moi, comprenant ainsi d'où vient le bruit.

- **Izzy si tu pouvais te calmer et arrêter de sauter sur ce lit ça m'arrangerais.**

- **Mais comment tu veux qu'je faaaaaaaaasse ? Plus qu'une demie heure et je serais officiellement une poudlarienne !**

- **Ce terme n'existe pas.**

- **Si ! Y a nous !**

- **Oh merlin.** Gémit-t-elle en écrasant sa tête dans son coussin.

Je me débats un moment avec mes lacets, pas facile d'enfiler ses converses quand on fait du trampoline.

- **OUI ! JE L'AI FAIT ! MOUHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE !**

- **Parfait !** Dit Fiona en claquant dans ses mains. **On y va cette fois ! Ma tenue est correcte ?**

Je contemple son uniforme noir et neutre, la jupe mettant ses longues jambes en valeur, le ras du coup argenté qu'elle porte soulignant son port de tête, ses beaux cheveux blonds auréolant son doux visage.

Un regard sur mes nattes bondissantes, ma minuscule silhouette et mon uniforme froissé plus tard je hochais la tête et nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle.

J'eu une brève pensée au préalable à toutes les meilleurs amies moches de cette planète.

Un jour nous vaincrons !

.

* * *

.

- **Bon d'accord, j'admets, je stresse !** Je m'écriais à l'adresse des autres. Et comme à chaque fois que je stressais je sautillais sur place …

- **Et si on partait ?** Proposa Fio' pleine d'espoir. **On pourrait continuer nos cours par correspondance !**

- **On se dégonfle Lazame ?** Ricane Lupin

- **OH TOI LA FERME HEIN !** Hurle-t-elle le laissant traumatisé

Pauvre petit… J'aurais pu le prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas embêter Fiona stressée… Oui j'aurais pu…

Je sens alors qu'on appuyait sur mes épaules stoppant mes sauts de kangourou.

- **Relaaaaaaax Cartor ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu allais passer devant 300 personnes dont l'intégralité de tes futurs professeurs ainsi que le directeur : le mage actuel le plus puissant du monde magique. Oups… si !** Finit Black un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- **OH TOI LA FERME HEIN !**

- **Vous faites vraiment la paire toutes les deux.** Sourit James. **Ne vous en faites pas, dans quelques minutes vous serez assises à côté de nous en train de manger du pudding !**

Et ils s'éloignent tous les trois allant s'asseoir à leur table.

 **-Gryffondor nous acceptera jamais.** Soupire Fio'. **On est des vraies trouillardes.**

J'approuve vigoureusement de la tête.

- **Mes chers enfants !** S'écrie Dumby debout au milieu de l'estrade écartant théâtralement les bras **Avant de déguster ce bon repas je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit deux nouvelles élèves de cinquième année : Isaure Cartor et Fiona Lazame !**

Oui, ça va hein, on choisit pas sa famille et encore moins les prénoms qu'ils nous donnent !

- **Je crois qu'on parle de nous là…** Croit alors bon d'ajouter Fio' d'une toute petite voix

Bombant le torse comme un petit coq je prend sa main et m'avance vers le tabouret.

- **Cartor Isaure vous passez la première.** M'apprend McFroçagedesourcils.

Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je dois faire une tête assez comique car une bonne partie de la grande salle éclate de rire.

Inspirant un bon coup je m'assois sur le tabouret avant de baisser ma tête vers les élèves en contrebas, cherchant du regard nos trois mousquetaires.

Lupin est total zen, James mime sur sa bouche « Gryffondor » 350 fois par minute et Black me fait un clin d'œil, m'indiquant la chaise vide en face de lui en souriant de toutes ses dents. Fio, cette traitresse, arbore un énorme sourire soulagée de ne pas être passée la première. Elle croise mon regard et lève les deux pouces en signe d'encouragement.

Un tout petit peu assurée je ne sursaute (presque pas) quand je sens le grand chapeau s'enfoncer sur ma tête.

 ** _-Voyons, voyons, voilà qui est très intéressant !_**

AH PUTAIN MAIS CA PARLE CE TRUC ! Dans mon bond de surprise je manque de me casser la figure en arrière.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Black exploser de rire dans son assiette pendant que James se plaque la main sur le front. Traîtres !

- _ **En effet, seule vous pouvez m'entendre cependant** _ Ajoute le chapeau parlant.

Hiiiii ! Ca lit dans les pensées.

- _ **Vous faîtes un mélange atypique.**_

Imperturbable le couvre-chef.

- _ **Un caractère volcanique : euphorique, fougueuse, dynamique, audacieuse... Beaucoup de bravoure aussi. Ouiiiii, sans nuls doutes :**_

Attends quoi déjà ? NAN MAIS ATTENDEZ JSUIS PAS PR-

- **GRYFFONDOR !**

Nan ?

Naaaaaan ?

Si ?

YIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

J'ouvre les yeux sur un tonnerre d'applaudissement. James a entamé une danse de la joie avec Black, ils sont carrément montés sur la table !

Fio' hurle de joie à côté de moi.

Je lui envoie notre salut spécial, enlevant le Choixpeau pour me précipiter vers nos mousquetaires.

- **T'es avec nous ! T'es avec nous** **!** S'écrie mon ancien voisin alors que je lui saute dans les bras.

- **Oui James je crois qu'elle a compris** Sourit Lupin.

- **C'est bien Cartor ! Peut-être que finalement on arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi !** M'offre Black en guise de compliment ouvrant grand les bras pour me soulever par-dessus la table afin de m'asseoir sur le banc d'en face.

Je ris parce que j'adore être portée je me sens grave grande.

Snif.

Ça n'a pas de prix.

- **Lazame Fiona !**

Je déglutis soudain. Et si ma cousine n'était pas avec moi ?

Impossible ! Il y a des choses qu'on ne sépare pas dans la vie ! Comme Boule et Bill ! Titi et Grosminet ! Le sel et le poivre ! La cuvette et la chasse d'eau !

Je lui fais de grands signes pas discrets du tout et elle me sourit brièvement avant de s'asseoir, un peu trop raide pour paraître complètement détendue…

Le Choixpeau s'enfonce sur sa tête.

Nan mais voilà, évidemment qu'elle sursaute pas elle, j'ai joué le cobaye moi.

Bon prions..

La plus longue dizaine de secondes de ma vie s'écoule.

- _ **GRYFFONDOR !**_

- **YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU !**

Je hurlae d'un coup en sautant sur la table pour applaudir.

James et Black me rejoignent et on se met à danser en cercle, laissant Lupin assis calmement sur sa chaise essayant d'agir comme s'il ne nous connaissait pas.

J't'ai vu sourire mon gars t'inquiètes !

Fiona vient à nous non sans avoir pris le temps d'offrir au Choixpeau ce qui ressemble à des remerciements.

Je lui saute dans les bras

- **ENSEEEEEEEEEEEEMBLE !** J'hurle.

- **OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! On est les meilleures !** S'écrie-t-elle les joues toutes roses.

.

* * *

.

- **ON SE RÉVEILLE MESDEMOISELLES, LE SOLEIL BRILLE, HOP HOP HOP !**

Whaaaaaaaaaat ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je me relève d'un bond dans mon lit, yeux écarquillés.

- **DEBOUT BANDES DE PARESSEUSES ! C'EST LE TEMPS IDÉAL POUR DES TOURS DE STADE !**

Oh non…

- **Fio' ! Dis-moi que c'est pas ce que je pense !**

- **D'accord. C'est pas ce que tu penses.** Marmonne celle-ci sous les couvertures.

- **T'as emmené Huguette?**

- **ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! BRÛLEZ MOI CES CALORIES VOULEZ-VOUS BIEN ?!**

- **Et tu sais toujours par le régler sur un autre mode que « régime » ?**

Miss réveil s'agite en sautant sur ses ressorts dans toute la pièce. Quand je pense que mon moldu de père avait le culot de se plaindre du sien. Essaye de survivre à Huguette tiens.

En attendant heureusement qu'on s'est vues assigné un dortoir pour deux, je n'ose imagine la réaction d'Evans si elle s'était retrouvée avec nous et Huguette en ce moment même.

Je pense que ça aurait impliqué des bruits animaux, vaguement perçants.

Bon allez c'est pas le tout, elle me perce les oreilles réveillounette.

Rassemblant les vestiges de ma forme de hier je me lève jusqu'à elle.

- **Grmbbbbbl….'Tends 2 secondes j'vais m'en occuper moi de ce machin…**

*mode normal*

- **T'ES MOCHE ET GRASSE ! FAIS-MOI TRENTE POMPES !**

Snif.

- **A GENOUX, PLUS VITE QUE CA !**

- **Ça vient, ça vient, c'est en phase et… Huguette? Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?**

Le réveil a bondit jusqu'à la porte de notre dortoir.

- **PUISQUE CES PUDDINGS VIVANTS NE VEULENT PAS SE BOUGER, HUGUETTE VA LES FAIRE BOUGER ELLE-MÊME !**

- **T'oserais pas !** Commence Fio effrayée.

- **A L'ASSAUT ! 10 MINUTES DE COURSES PUIS DES SQUATTS ! EN PAS CHASSES ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !**

- **Elle ose !** Gémis-je .

On se lève les deux d'un bond en manquant de se prendre le mur… et voilà qu'on lui court après !

- **Huguette ! Reviens !**

- **On se lèvera plus vite la prochaine fois puis on ira courir, promis !** Hurle ma blondinette.

- **Pardon ?!**

- **C'est pour l'appâter !**

Ah ouf…

- **HUGUETTE VOUS EXPLOSE BANDE DE NAZES ! REFUGES A CELLULITE !**

Oh merlin… la salle commune !

Je glisse à l'entrée, Fio' a moins de chance, elle se prend un fauteuil.

- **Hugette ! Sois cool quoi !**

- **On fera**

Je saute au-dessus du tapis.

- **Un voyage**

Je m'arme d'un coussin.

- **Si**

Je vise.

- **Tu**

Je lance.

- **Veux**

Je touche !

- **Ou peut-être pas…** Ricanais-je.

- **HUGUETTE EST INVINCIBLE !**

Ou peut être que si…

Fio, immobile jusque-là, se relève d'un bond et l'attrape.

- **La technique du faire le mort. Pas mal !** Je commente, impressionnée

- **Aide-moi à la tenir plutôt !**

- **Oups… pardon !**

Je me précipite à sa rescousse quand… Mais ça vole ce machin?!

- **Saute !** Et on bondit du fauteuil bras tendus

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

.

* * *

.

Je me relève essoufflée, Fiona à mes côtés, le réveil magique assommé dans ses bras.

- **On a peut-être fait un peu de bruit.** Murmure-t-elle

- **Mais non ça allait ! Où tu vas chercher ça ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde comme ça derrière moi ? Je me retourne…

Et je me rends compte de la cinquantaine de gryffondors qui nous fixent, yeux écarquillés.

Au premier rang, on ne vous les présente plus !

- **Manquait plus que toi !** Hurle Fiona à Lupin qui détourne en sursautant les yeux de sa nuisette. **Il voit rouge :**

- **Non mais ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est toi qui viens faire un bazar monstre à six heures du matin en hurlant dans les couloirs et en détruisant la salle commune et c'est à MOI que tu t'en prends ?!**

Pfffff alors là c'est n'importe quoi. Elle n'est pas si détruite que ça cette salle… Bon faudra remettre les fauteuils à l'endroit, changer le tapis qui a été propulsé dans la cheminée -tiens, le lustre s'est cassé la gueule- réparer le table basse, et sortir les fauteuil des cendres mais bon sinon ça va pas de quoi en faire un drame !

Black s'approche de moi, yeux rieurs, je le fixe méfiante.

- **Hey Cartor ! Ton réveil tu lui remettras les pendules à l'heure !**

Et il s'éloigne en gloussant « réveil-pendule, woulala j'suis trop fort ! »

Je le suis des yeux, consternée.

- **Izzy ?**

C'est James qui m'indique la porte du menton. Faut dire que je suis en pyjama.

 **-Hey ! Mais tu portes des caleçons vifs d'or !** Je réalise alors. **C'est trop la classe !**

Et maintenant il a l'air amusé.

- **Allez viens.** Dit-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour que j'avance. **J'te raccompagne.**

Et il fusille du regard quelques mâles qui ont eu le malheur de fixer mon t-shirt déchiré d'ACDC avec des yeux ronds.

Wouha. Même dans les escaliers on entend encore les hurlements de Fiona et Lupin !

* * *

.

- **Izzy ! Regarde, de la pâte à tartiner !**

Quoi ! Où ça ? Où ? J'en veux ! J'en veux ! Manger ! Miam !

- **Chocolaaaaaaaat !** Je suis en totale extase en croquant dans ma tartine.

Black déplace sa chaise plus loin de moi l'air inquiet :

- **Dites, vous n'êtes pas censées être raffinés vous les français où un truc comme ça ?**

- **Bah chi pourquoi tu dis cha ?**

Il se tourne vers Fiona comme pour se rassurer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Elle ronfle, le nez dans son bol. Mais VRAIMENT dedans. Il trempe dans son chocolat chaud.

- **Vive l'Angleterre !** Conclut-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Lupin me regarde fixement.

- **Quoi ?!** Je demande, commençant à être agacée.

- **Je m'efforce de déterminer comment un si petit corps peut contenir une telle quantité de glucose. Si on prend en compte ta masse corporelle et qu'on calcule avec comme petit déjeuner témoin ce que tu as englouti aujourd'hui, tu devrais normalement peser une trentaine de kilos de plus.**

…Quoi ?

Je le regarde, ébahie.

Normalement c'est dans ces moment-là que James vient à ma rescousse mais il est absent. Où sont les hommes quand on a besoin d'eux je vous le demande ?

- **Il est où James ?**

Lupin ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand…

- **Lily-jolie ! Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi samedi ?**

- **Désolée Potter mais je me suis prévue une migraine ce jour-là !**

Et la rousse s'éloigne, son habituel air hautain collé au visage laissant James et son regard de chiot.

- **Tiens James** -je lui plante une tartine dégoulinante de Nutella sous le nez- **ça vaut plus la peine que tu t'y intéresses !**

- **Minimoys vient de sortir une remarque intelligente Cornedrue ! Obéis !** S'exclame joyeusement Black.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !**

Ah tiens Fiona s'est réveillée. Vu l'apparence de sa peau et le sourire machiavélique de Lupin, je dirais que celui-ci lui a enfoncé _accidentellement_ la tête dans le bol.

Je crois qu'il a compris qu'elle a compris parce que son sourire s'évanouit devant la tête de ma cousine.

- **On dirait vaguement un taureau qui va charger.** Commente Black.

.

* * *

.

- **J'ai hâte de m'y mettre !** Babille Evans. **La potion a toujours été ma matière préférée ! C'est un art tellement changeant, tellement noble !**

Tu parles ! Je sais pas vous mais moi personnellement j'trouve que c'est barbant au possible la potion.

Une seconde…

- **On est pas en botanique là ?**

- **Aucune idée.** Marmonne Black. **Personnellement, je nous croyais en sortilèges.**

- **Entrez, entrez ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Installez-vous, installez-vous, bienvenue en potion ! Je me présente je suis le professeur Slughorn et je m'occuperais de vous cette année !**

Purée. Un morse avec des fringues.

- **On va derrière !** Je m'écrie alors à l'adresse de Fiona

- **Non ! Devant !**

- **Derrière !**

- **Devant !**

- **Je vous laisse les amis, je voudrais pouvoir suivre le cours cette année.** Nous informe Lupin.

Et il va s'installer devant.

- **Derrière !** Hurle Fiona en rappliquant ventre à terre.

- **Merci Lupin !**

- **Hein ?**

L'ignorant je sors mon chaudron. Ah merde. C'est vrai. Détail.

- **Comment as-tu pu le percer ? C'est en titane !**

- **Le talent Black ! Je t'apprendrais un jour !**

- **Un peu de silence dans le fond ! Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le filtre de paix. C'est d'un niveau un peu supérieur à la cinquième année mais cela me permettra d'évaluer vos capacités. C'est un travail de groupe, mettez-vous par 4 ou 5, les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent dans l'armoire sur votre gauche ! La recette, page 53 de votre livre. Vous avez une heure !**

Je suis restée bloquée à « travail de groupe ». Fiona me regarde, épouvantée.

La quasi-totalité des filles de la classe se précipitent vers James, Black et Lupin le « quasi » restant étant moi, Fiona, Evans et son amie.

- **Non mais ce n'est pas croyable ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles leur trouvent ?** Questionne Lily, dégoûtée

- **Y doivent être friqués. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.** Marmonne Fio' à mes côtés.

- **Non, non désolé, mesdemoiselles mais nous allons aller avec les nouvelles, nous ne voudrions pas les laisser livrées à elles-mêmes.** Susurre James à ses groupies.

- **Mais… ça m'allait très bien à moi d'être livrée à moi-même.** Gémit Fio'.

- **T'as peur qu'on se rende compte d'à quel point t'es nulle Lazame ?** Ricane Lupin.

- **Ne confonds pas avec ta médiocrité à toi Lupin, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'être douée !**

Et les voilà qui parlent d'ingrédients, de pesée, de couper avec une lame d'argent ou de bronze…

James et Black jouent au morpion.

- **Vous deux ! Rangez ça immédiatement ! Vous nous préparez la texture de base pendant que moi et l'autre furie on s'occupe des calculs !**

Je glousse en les voyant penauds, se faire gronder par Lupin. Fiona me fixe. Crotte.

- **Tu les aides !**

- **Mais…**

- **Izzy Cartor ! L'honneur de la famille est en jeu ! Alors tu te mets à bosser TOUT DE SUITE !**

…

- **Ouarf ! La soumise !**

- **Mais ta gueuleeeeeee Black !**

- **Allons, allons, Razmoket un peu de politesse ! Que de si vilains mots dans la bouche d'une enfant ! Ils devraient t'être étrangers !**

- **Et le concept de te taire il ne te serait pas étranger à toi par hasard ?** Je relance, amusée.

- **Euh… Dites ?** Commence James.

- **Aucun concept ne m'est étranger ! Je possède le savoir absolu !**

- **La bêtise humaine est absolue aussi tu sais ?**

- **Patmol ? Izzy ?**

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais fait preuve de rien d'autre que de finesse et d'intelligence.** Déclare-il fièrement.

De finesse…. Bien sûr c'est une idée.

- **C'est beau d'avoir des rêves mon petit.**

- **Hééé mais non c'est TOI la petite !**

- **Non mais sérieux les gars…**

- **Deux secondes Jamesou, je prouve à Black que j'ai raison !**

- **Deux seconde Cornedrue, je prouve à Lutine qu'elle a tort !**

- **Les gars !**

- **QUOI ?!**

- **Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur de dosage…**

Et il désigne son chaudron remplit d'une étrange pâte bleue qui commence à chauffer…Puis à bouillir…

- **Oh oh.** Fait Black

- **TOUS AUX ABRIS !** Je m'écrie.

Et on plonge tous les trois sous notre table.

.

* * *

.

- **ET C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE VOUS REVOIS DANS CE BUREAU DANS LE MOIS !**

- **Si on reste à côté de ces énergumènes en cours ça va être difficile…** Marmonne Fiona.

- **LA PREMIÈRE HEURE DE COURS ET VOUS RAVAGEZ UNE SALLE !**

- **Oh mais ouais !** Je réalise. **Comme on a trop assuré !**

- **IL VA FALLOIR TOUT RÉPARER !**

- **Ça sent les heures de colles…** Gémit Lupin.

- **DES ÉLÈVES SONT A L'INFIRMERIE AVEC LA PEAU BLEUE !**

- **C'est pas si grave professeur…** Commence Black.

- **COMMENT CA CE N'EST PAS SI GRAVE ?!**

- **Qui est à l'infirmerie ?** Demande James.

- **MARY MACDONALD, AUSTIN BAVOULES ET LILY EVANS !**

- **C'est bien ce qu'il disait c'est pas si grave !** Je lâche, incapable de me retenir.

.

* * *

.

- **Deux heures de colles par semaine pendant trois mois ?! C'est légal ça ?** Je demande ébahie.

- **Si tu ne t'étais pas sentie obligée d'en rajouter on s'en serait tirés avec moins que ça.**

- **Roooooh allez Fio' ! En plus tes heures seront en commun avec Lupin ! Tu devrais être contente !**

- **PARDON ?!**

Ahah ils se sont arrêtés nets !

- **Hou trop cool ! J'adore McGonagall !** Glousse Black.

- **Tes heures à toi sont en communs avec Izzy c'est pas juste !** Proteste Fiona, en survolant la feuille de retenue que nous a rédigé McGo.

…

Attends une seconde.

What ?

- **Sérieux on est ensemble ?** S'écrie Black tandis qu'on lui arrache la feuille des mains. Synchros, on relève la tête et croise le regarde de l'autre.

Je serais pas surprise de voir des cornes de diable pousser sur nos crânes quand on sourit ensemble.

- **Trop cooooool !** On s'exclame avec un rire maléfique.

McGo ne tiens pas à son château. C'est pas possible autrement.

On vient de trouver la salle de notre cour suivant qui a déjà commencé quand James arrive en courant de l'infirmerie.

- **Alors comment va Lily ?** Questionne Fiona.

- **Elle s'est mise à hurler quelque chose à propos de ma capacité future à avoir des enfants quand je suis entré dans l'infirmerie.**

- **Vois le bon côté des choses Cornedrue, t'es sûr de pas avoir de gosses roux !** Glousse Black.

J'imagine brièvement un mini poupon PottEvans. Mouais, nan, il démarre mal dans la vie le garçon.

- **Bon qui c'est qui toque ?** Questionne Lupin.

J'ouvre la porte :

- **Désolés du retard ! On réglait une affaire de chaudrons-kamikazes et d'hommes bleus !**

- **Je l'adore !** Sourit Black.

.

* * *

.

- **Ah ! Sortilèges ! Enfin !**

- **Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Cartor.** Commence Black. **Ici à Poudlard les cours de Sortilèges incluent une nouveauté !**

- **Ah bon ? Quoi ?**

Je suis inquiète tout d'un coup.

 **-Et bien en sortilèges on apprend…** -ses yeux s'arrondissent tandis qu'il lève les sourcils de façon théâtrale-… **à jeter des sorts !**

…

- **AIEEEEE ! MON SOURCIL !**

- **Bien fait !** Ricane Fiona me rejoignant à ma table.

- **Toi !** Beugle une Evans au visage bleu à l'adresse d'une Serdaigle ravissante aux yeux de chats. **Dégage de mon chemin !**

La pauvre la regarde comme si elle allait se faire frapper avant de se lever précipitamment.

- **Vas y mollo Schtroumphette !** Je m'écrie agacée.

Fiona renchérit :

- **C'est nous les responsables, pas besoin de te venger sur des innocents !**

- **Justement ! Si vous n'aviez pas été tellement jaloux de notre avance considérable en potions j'aurais pu avoir un optimal !**

Nous… Jaloux d'Evans ?

- **PARDON ?!** S'écrie Fiona, outrée.

Attention chient méchant !

Tiens, James a dû comprendre, le voilà qui se dépêche d'emmener Ketchup ailleurs.

La Serdaigle se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

- **Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Je suis Zoé.** Se présente-t-elle. **Excusez-moi si c'est indiscret mais** **comment avez-vous réalisé la peau bleue ?**

Notre talent reconnu au grand jour ! Joie !

On est coupé par les glougloussantes. Il devrait y a voir une maison pour les oies afin de les séparer de nous autres gryffons.

On mélange pas la volaille et les rapaces.

- **Le nouveau prof hé ben il est super beaaaaaaaaaaaau à ce qu'il parait !**

- **Ah ouais ?!** On s'écrie toutes en cœur.

Justement le voilà qui passe la porte !

!

Je meurs.

- **Pffffff..** Siffle Black, méprisant. **On dirait un épagneul.**

- **Un épagneul sexy alors.** Commente Fio'.

- **Très, très sexy.** Rajoute Zoé, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le voilà qui boude, achevons le !

- **Allez t'inquiètes pas Black ! Toi aussi t'as des faux airs de chien !**

Et là il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire rayonnant :

- **Merci Minimoys !**

…

Rien compris.

.

* * *

.

Sortilèges informulés aujourd'hui, youpiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Lupin s'escrime mais rien à faire, Black fait joujou avec sa baguette et James…

- **Respire ! Tu frôle l'infarctus Pottinours !**

- **Aucun sort ne résiste à James Potter ! J'y arriverais !**

- **Tu n'as qu'à nous montrer si tu es si douée !** Lâche Avatar femelle, visiblement très vexée qu'un sort lui résiste.

Oooh ma chère Evans! Si j'étais un chat j'aurais ronronné.

Black me regarde prudemment.

- **Euh…** Dit-il en renversant sa chaise d'un mètre en arrière.

Je me tourne vers Fiona qui me fait un clin d'œil. M'armant de ma baguette et prenant un air important je lance à l'adresse de Ketchup

- **Regarde et admire !**

 **Et je balance dans tout les sens mes sortilèges informulés.**

Je lance un sortilèges de saucisson à Frank Londubat qui tombe en arrière sur Austin, les deux filles auxquelles il se rattrape sont désarmées par mon expelliarmus, le jet de magie assommant Wendy qui se raccroche à la porte de l'armoire dans sa chute, déversant sur Marine son contenu .

Dominooo.

Le canon de beauté qui nous sert de prof s'est arrêté pour me fixer.

En fait, tout le monde me fixe. Fiona et James avec fierté, Black avec euphorie, Lupin avec envie, Evans avec fureur, et le reste de la classe ouvre des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard. Enfin sauf pour les quatre qui se relèvent péniblement.

J'ai une brève pensée pour Austin qui vient d'ajouter une bosse monumentale à son teint déjà bleu.

Le prof bondit de sa chaise.

- **Excellent !** S'écrie-t-il de sa voix chaude. **Absolument excellent miss Cartor ! 20 points pour Gryffondor.**

Décidément j'ai bien fait de ne pas préciser qu'à Beauxbatons ça fait plus d'un an qu'on a appris les sortilèges informulés !

Quoi ? Vous aviez quand même pas crus que j'étais douée ET honnête ?

.

* * *

.

- **J'ai faim.**

- **T'avais pas remmené du pain du déjeuner ?**

- **J'l'ai finis tu crois quoi ?**

- **Goinfre !** Soupire-t-elle.

- **J'ai faim.**

Et j'me fais chier ! Ce fantôme est d'un ennui à mourir… Oh ! Fantôme-à mourir !

Hahaaaaahhahhahaaaa !

- **Et c'est alors que Bigidur le célèbre gobelin avala à lui tout seul une dizaine de ses confrères pour ne pas mourir de faim…**

Tiens c'est une idée ça !

- **Hé psssst Fio' !**

- **Hum…**

- **Fio' !**

- **Quoi encore Izzy ? J'essaye de suivre !**

- **Tu crois que Black a bon goût ?**

Elle me regarde, effarée :

- **Pardon ?!**

- **Oooooooh il est très à mon goût si c'est ça que tu voulais dire !**

Marine Hadar, la nana qui vient de me parler, a des étoiles plein les yeux, un long nez et elle est tartinée de mascara. Et elle est dans mon année à Gryffondor. On accepte vraiment n'importe qui dans ce bled.

- **C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Black être attirant ? En comparaison avec un cafard et encore, si on est myope !**

La mauvaise foiiiis. A chaque fois que ce mec sourit je frôle le malaise. Mais enfin vu la taille de son égo c'est pas une bonne idée d'en rajouter une tartine.

Elle me dévisage comme si je venais de dire une énormité. Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle trouve ça honteux pour les cafards d'être comparé à l'autre idiot ?

- **Mais enfiiin, Sirius il est trop beaaaaaaau, il est tellement mature et calme et sexy !**

Sirius Black mature... C'est un concept.

Fiona s'est finalement désintéressée du monologue de Binns. Elle se tourne vers nous.

- **En plus** -reprends sa voisine Wendy aussi blonde que Hadar est brune- **vous avez de la chance ! Vous côtoyez les maraudeurs vous !**

- **Les quoi ?** Fiona et moi on demande.

- **Les maraudeurs ! Les trois mecs les plus en vue de tout Poudlard ! Ils sont farceurs, intelligents, drôles,** **et évidemment pour ne rien gâcher, à tomber par terre !**

…

- **Attendez on parle bien des même personnes là ?**

- **Oui.** Dit Fio' paraissant se réveiller. **Parce que nous on cause de Potter, Black et Lupin !**

Le dernier mot fut prononcé sur un ton de dégoût absolu.

Les deux pies lèvent les yeux au ciel dans une belle synchronisation je dois dire.

- **Evidemment ! James Potter le beau gosse joueur de Quidditch super cool, Sirius Black le tombeur brun tellement sexy et ténébreux et Remus Lupin, le premier de la classe craquant et juste trop mignon !**

… Geuh ?

Black ténébreux ?

- **Lupin mignon ?** Renchérit Fio', horrifiée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la journée terminée, alors qu'on est dans la salle commune que je demande à Fio' :

- **Elles ont dit qu'ils se faisaient appeler comment déjà ?**

Elle commence à partir dans un rire nerveux.

- **Les…Les marampeurs ? Un truc comme ça !**

- **Attends ! Gloussais-je. C'était pas plutôt les masniffeurs ?**

- **Ou alors… Rit-t-elle. Les maépieurs ?**

- **Je sais ! Les marojoueurs !**

- **Les maprantis !**

Et là on se prend un de ces fous rires ! Impossible de s'arrêter !

- **Et ben les filles ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?**

Incapable de se calmer, on communique via hoquets.

Et voilà le reste qui rapplique.

Black me dévisage, méfiant.

- **Recule James, Minimoys a l'air drogué.**

Et là je sais que Fiona et moi on pense à la même chose :

- **Les madealers !** On s'écrie en se levant d'un bond et en se pointant du doigt. Et on repart en arrière en éclatant de rire.

Lupin nous fixe avec des yeux ronds. James prends une mine de conspirateur :

- **Il se trame un truc pas net là, et fois de maraudeurs on va le découvrir !**

- **Voilà c'est ça ! Les maraudeurs !** On s'écrie en chœur.

- **Et alors ? C'est notre nom où est le problème ?**

On se remet à rire :

- **Mais c'est nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul !**

.

* * *

.

 **Aloooors ? Vous avez des personnages préférés, phrases qui vous ont fait rire ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D**

 **Ptitsoleil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut Salut !**

 **Le premier qui me sort "un an de retard !" je lui jette un oubliette.**

 **J'ai un peu honte mais pour ma défense je continuais à travailler sur cette histoire j'avais juste la flemme de poster. Les grandes vacances étaient le moment où jamais !**

 **Voici la suite des aventures d'Izzy, Fiona, les maraudeurs et Cie !**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et Welcome back aux anciens !**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _If you're going to do something tonight that you'll be sorry for tomorrow morning,_ _sleep late._

Henny Youngman

 **.**

 _ **Blitzkrieg Bop, Ramones**_

 **.**

 **Ben y avait le verre rose… Et encore un autre rose parce qu'il avait l'air triste tout seul. Ensuite j'ai vu une bouteille abandonnée alors j'l'ai recueillie ! Et ensuiiiiite…**

.

.

.

C'est joli, y a des paillettes partout ! C'est magique ça les paillettes ! C'est brillant et coloré et _pailleté_.

Yeah.

Pis des p'tits nuages aussi… Je flotte dessus. Des arcs en ciels font des ponts entre. Des poneys courent dessus accompagnés de dauphins.

Oh ! Et du rose, j'aime le rose !

Oui j'aime le… ngut ?

D'OU J'AIME LE ROSE MOI ?!

Oh et un centaure s'approche de moi ! Il porte une chemise d'un blanc immaculé ouverte sur son torse parfait et…

Mais… Mais non ! Black n'est pas parfait ! Il. N'est. Pas. Parfait.

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace sensuellement faisant fi de son popotin équin avant de murmurer de sa voix grave :

 **-Izzy, mon amour.**

 **-Sirichou.**

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Mr Binns baisse brièvement les yeux vers moi d'un air las avant de retourner au tableau comme si de rien n'était.

Fiona sursaute et répand de l'encre partout sur sa feuille qu'elle essaye désespérément d'éponger.

James n'a aucune réaction, il ronfle. Une fusée pourrait décoller dans sa chambre qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Ou JE pourrais débarquer dans sa chambre à quatre heures du matin en traversant le plafond qu'il ne se réveillerait pas non plus. Histoire vécue.

Lupin se retourne et me foudroie du regard.

Black me fixe, inquiet.

Je lui tire la langue.

Le voilà rassuré.

Brrrrrr quand je pense que j'ai rêvé de lui. A moitié à poil. Avec moi.

A moitié cheval aussi.

La belle et la bête mesdames et messieurs !

(Bon, consolons nous, être la bête ça doit bien avoir ses avantages aussi !)

En attendant cette histoire rejoint direct ma top liste des choses qui n'arriveront jamais avant la fin du monde !

Ça devance même James sérieux dans son travail, Evans qui se décoince ou Fiona qui embrasse Lupin c'est dire !

 **\- Pourrais-tu te réveiller avec plus de discrétion la prochaine fois Cartor ?**

 **-Tiens en parlant du loup…**

 **-Pardon ?**

Ah crotte j'ai pensé à voix haute.

 **-Rien Lupin, je t'imaginais en louveteau ! Avec les oreilles poilues, tout ça…**

Ça le fait pas du tout rire. Il a même l'air étrangement paniqué.

Détente vieux, j'aurais pu te comparer à un hippopotame !

 **-Pourquoi tu m'imaginais en loup ?**

 **-Mais rien raaaaaaaaah ! J'pensais à toi et…**

Fiona, assise à côté de moi, me fixe, dégoûtée.

 **-Pour une fois que tu penses à quelque chose en histoire de la magie il a fallu que ce soit à lui ?**

 **-Hey ! Mais non en fait j'ai rêvé et…**

 **-Tu as RÊVÉ de Lupin ?**

 **-Non de Black !**

Ah mais non, non, non qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?

Celui-ci me fixe avec des yeux ronds.

Avant de prendre l'air charmeur-débile qu'il me réserve toujours:

 **-Et j'étais torse nu ?**

…Comment il a deviné ?

 **-Nan. T'étais gros, puant et laid. Comme maintenant quoi. Et un dragon te crachait dessus.**

Fiona glousse sur sa feuille.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-YAHOOOOOOOOOOOU !**

Y a pas à dire les escaliers de Poudlard sont géniaux ! J'en ai rarement vu avec des rampes aussi glissantes !

Fiona, toujours aussi pratique, pense à prévenir les malheureux premières années accoudés contre.

 **-Dégagezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

 **-Le passaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage !**

Ils nous regardent filer avec des yeux ronds.

Voilà qu'on passe devant les matraineurs, Lupin dans un livre, Black et James qui rient aux éclats.

La tartine que Black tient dans la main semble me supplier de la prendre.

Comme je suis quelqu'un de bien j'exhausse son souhait.

 **-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Mon déjeuner s'envole !**

 **-Bye bye Blackounet !**

J'éclate de rire en les dépassants.

 **-C'est interdit !** Hurle Lupin.

…

 **-Lazame ! Rends-moi mon livre !**

 **-Accélère !** Me crie Fio' en riant.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Mlles Cartor et Lazame ! Je vous prierais d'arrêter de… de martyriser votre camarade !**

 **-Quel camarade professeur ?** Questionne Fiona avec son air d'ange en faisant basculer un Lupin stupéfixié et couvert de venin de Bulobug derrière la table.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Hey la môme ! Arrête de te prendre pour Tarzan. On est censés nettoyer ces rideaux, pas grimper dessus !**

 **-Pendant qu'on y est on a qu'à les enlever ils sont hideux !**

Black me fixe quelques secondes et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !_**

 **-BLACK! J'avais dit les rideaux et seulement les rideaux ! Pas moi avec !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Ce qu'il lui faut Cornedrue c'est des compliments, des compliments et encore des compliments ! Les filles adorent ça ! Dis-lui qu'elle est magnifique, que tu lui décrocheras la lune ! Même si t'as la flemme de faire seulement deux pas pour la retrouver. Et puis expose ta magnifique musculature !** S'emballe Black.

Fiona lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-C'est complètement débile ! Commence à t'améliorer en compliments et on en reparle ! Non James, écoute le plus simple c'est encore d'être toi-même.**

 **-Euh… Pas trop quand même vu comment ça marche habituellement.** Je crois bon d'ajouter.

Lupin se marre avant de ricaner à l'adresse de Fiona.

 **-C'était bien une phrase de fille ça !**

- **Oui après c'est sûr que pour que ça marche il faut déjà avoir une personnalité _Mumus_.** Siffle Fio'.

- **La voilà !** Nous coupe James, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il se dirige vers Evans d'un pas conquérant :

 **-Hey belle rousse, ça te dirait de-**

 **-NON Potter !**

 **-Tu sais Lily tu devrais me laisser une chance, je crois que je pourrais te rendre très heureuse !**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es enfin fait renvoyer de Poudlard ?**

…

James revient vers nous tout rouge. Black aussi mais lui c'est parce qu'il rigole trop fort.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

- **Heyyyy mon petit !** Sourit largement Black en me caressant la tête comme on le ferait à un chiot. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Du vélo ça se voit pas ? Je viens passer les sélections !** Je m'écrie fièrement.

 **-Toi ?** Glousse-t-il. **Tu veux qu'j'te fasse la courte échelle pour grimper sur ton balai ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Lupin.**

 **-Lazame.**

 **-Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Je te retourne la question.**

 **-Rhaaa mais que t'es chiant ! Tu ne peux pas simplement me répondre ?!**

 **-Tu es vraiment hystérique ma parole… Je viens soutenir James et Sirius pour la sélection. J'imagine que toi tu viens encourager Cartor ?**

 **-D'une je ne suis PAS hystérique ! De deux elle s'appelle Izzy ! T'as vraiment un problème avec ça, tu ne peux pas utiliser les prénoms des gens ?!**

 **-C'est faux je peux tout à fait les utiliser mais certaines fois il ne corresponde pas à l'idée que je me fais d'une personne. Toi par exemple.**

 **-Moi ?**

 **-Ton prénom signifie merveilleux, il est inutilisable !**

 **-C'est ta tête, une fois que je l'aurais éclatée par terre, qui sera inutilisable !**

 **-Tiens, c'est marrant, Fiona veut dire éclatante aussi.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Allez Fiona, sois gentille, lâche-le, il faut que j'aille accueillir les nouveaux !** La supplie James.

Hoho.

 **-Izzy rentre au château ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu montes sur un balai !**

 **-Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Quand on voit ce que ça donne sur le sol, on va pas tenter le diable dans les airs.** Glousse Black.

 **-Mais la ferme toi ! Mon passage de sélection sera épique ! Il changera des vies !**

 **-La vie des balais oui ! Ils seront équipés de pares chocs après t'avoir connue !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-POLOPOPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

Je hurle en faisant un double salto arrière. Je suis prise, je suis prise, je suis priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise !

 **-J'y crois pas, ils l'ont prise ! Mais QUI constitue ce jury ?! Blondie ! Tu es trop rusée pour ton propre bien, avoue tu as utilisé la corruption sur Spinnet !**

 **-J'en ai pas eu besoin Sirius, Izzy est naturellement la meilleure. C'est ma cousine après tout ! On est toutes douées !**

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai mentionné mais j'aime ma cousine.

 **-Excuse-moi Lazame, j'ai sans doute mal compris, pendant quelques temps il m'a semblé t'avoir entendu utiliser le mot « douée » pour te décrire.**

 **-Excuse moi Lupin je n'ai sans doute pas fait exprès de te donner l'impression que je voulais parler avec toi.**

Et elle le plante là.

 **-Drôle.** Glousse Black. **Comment elle te met la misère Lunard !**

 **-Sirius, Rem' ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Spinnet ne veut pas revenir sur sa décision ! Même la perspective de 50 L de whisky pur feu ne le fait pas chanter !**

 **-Détends-toi un peu James…** Soupire Lupin. **Elle se débrouille très bien, évidemment qu'il ne veut pas changer d'avis !**

 **-Mais enfin ! Batteuse quoi ! Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un poste moins risqué ?! C'était trop te demander non ?**

Je prends un air angélique, j'aime frapper.

- **Ça consiste juste à envoyer des cognards dans la gueule des gens ! Et vu le tempérament de Razmoket c'est plutôt risqué pour nos adversaires !** Se marre Black.

James se fige.

 **-Mais… Le second au poste de batteur !**

 **-Chuuuuuuuuuuut !**

 **-Quoi ? De quoi ?** Je questionne.

 **-Et elle… Elle n'est pas au courant ?**

 **-Et puis quoi encore ?** Grommèle Lupin. **On tient à notre vie !**

 **-Il faut lui dire !**

 **-Oui, il faut me le dire ! Je veux savoir !**

 **-Oui… Justement Cornedrue, on comptait sur toi…**

 **-Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?**

 **-Bon c'est quoi ces messes basses messieurs les macachoteurs ?** J'interroge en sautillant gaiement près d'eux.

 **-RIEN !** S'écrient Black et Lupin avant de filer au château. Me laissant seule en tête à tête avec James. Qui déglutit.

 **-Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Ah non, non, non, non, pas du tout seulement tu sais le second au poste de batteur…**

…

 **-T'entends quelque chose ?** S'inquiète Black.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !**

...

 **-On court?**

 **-On court.**

 **-SIRIUS ! REMUS ! ATTENDEZ-MOI !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bref.

A part cet incident, notre mois de Septembre c'était super bien passé ! Et celui d'Octobre qui était sur le point de se terminer aussi !

J'étais batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et j'étais super fortiche sur les cibles mouvantes. Surtout les Sirius Black cibles mouvantes.

L'entraîneur, Marc Spinnet n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'on ne tirait pas sur ses coéquipiers.

D'où Blacky était mon coéquipier ?

Sinon Fiona était prise dans un duel sans fin pour la place de première de classe. Ou plutôt un truel.

Comment ça ça n'existe pas ? Eh ben maintenant si !

Et même si ça ne me réjouissait pas, Ketchup et Lupin étaient de sérieux adversaires.

Nos heures de colle était malheureusement sujette à de nombreux « incidents ».

Mais d'un autre côté à QUOI pensait McGonagall en foutant Fio' et Lupin et moi et Black ensemble ? Sans parler de placer James sous la surveillance d'Evans !

N'avait-elle donc aucun instinct de survie ?

Je me demandais combien de pièces il nous faudrait encore ravager avant qu'elle ne se décide à changer les binômes. Pour l'instant on en était à quatorze. Pas mal mais je savais qu'on pouvait faire mieux !

James essayait toujours aussi désespérément de séduire Evans avec toujours aussi désespérément peu de résultats.

Lupin et Fiona se détestaient toujours autant si ce n'est plus. D'ailleurs Black et James nous avaient félicité à ce propos « Vous comprenez, il n'a jamais été aussi enthousiaste à prendre part à nos blagues dans le dortoir des filles ! »

Depuis, tout les matins, Fio' vérifiait soigneusement ses affaires.

Black me surnommait toujours par tous les synonymes de « petit » qu'il pouvait trouver et malheureusement pour moi, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination.

Le prof de Sortilèges était toujours aussi canon. Et moi c'était toujours la seule matière que je suivais assidûment.

Les Serpentards avaient toujours l'air de se balader avec un balais dans l'c**

Fiona n'aime pas que je dise des gros mots.

Zoé était devenue l'amie d'Evans après que celle-ci se soit excusée. Et autant dire qu'à elles deux elles ne passaient pas inaperçues auprès de la gent masculine.

Fiona et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ça c'est parce qu'on faisait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Plus que les Matraqueurs c'est dire !

Et puis, bon, il se pourrait qu'on ait transformé la grande salle en patinoire. M'enfin c'est marrant de patiner !

C'est surtout marrant de regarder ceux qui ne savent PAS patiner.

Et puis peut être, je dis bien peut être, qu'on était responsable de l'incendie qui s'était déroulé dans une petit partie de la forêt interdite.

M'enfin, faut bien visiter son nouvel environnement.

Et accessoirement, se défendre face à des acromentules géantes.

Il se pourrait aussi qu'on ait accidentellement fait léviter Hadar et sa pote blonde au-dessus du lac.

M'enfin ça c'est plus Fiona que moi. Hadar venait de déclarer que Remus Lupin était trop mignooooooooooon !

Dans tous les cas on était pas passées inaperçues !

D'un côté c'était cool parce que tout le monde connaissait notre nom.

De l'autre c'était nul parce qu'on nous surnommait les maraudeuses.

Non mais vous imaginez ?

Et puis les profs avaient tendance à se monter méfiant quand on rentrait dans leur salle de classe.

Sans raisons aucune.

Par contre il s'est passé un truc bizarre l'autre jour :

 _« Fiona : -Izzy ! Faut qu'on parle d'un truc !_

 _Moi : -Ouiiiiiiiiii ?_

 _Fiona : -Il y a truc pas net avec Lupin ! Enfin à part le fait que c'est un ignoble scrout à pétard qui a le coefficient intellectuel d'une huître, la tête d'un strangulot et dont l'inutilité est telle que même des limaces carnivores refuseraient de lui baver dessus. Et que sur l'échelle humaine il est en dessous des cafards, en dessous de la bouffe des poissons rouges, en dessous des déjections animales et en dessous de la sueur._

 _Non, ce n'est pas une blague : elle a vraiment dit ça._

 _Moi : morte de rire._

 _Fiona : -Cesse de glousser, c'est important ! Ça fait deux fois en deux mois qu'il est absent et les profs ne lui disent rien sur ces devoirs de retard ! Ils ne lui mettent même pas la pression ! C'est injuste !_

 _Moi :-Oh c'est que ça ! Tu es jalouuuuuuuuuuse !_

 _Fiona (toute rouge) : Je ne suis PAS jalouse ! Je te dis qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas et je découvrirais quoi ! »_

Si vous voulez mon avis elle se fait un peu des films.

D'un autre côté l'instinct de Fio' ne la trompe jamais ! Elle a un détecteur infrarouge de trucs louches planté dans le crâne.

Moi ce serait plutôt un capteur à ennuis.

On fait ce qu'on peut.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Debooooooooooooooooout ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est le grand jour !**

 **-Magnifique.** Grommèle Fiona. **Eh bien les grandes choses prennent du temps. Alors je me lèverais plus tard.**

 **-Mais Fio' ! J'ai besoin de soutien moral ! C'est mon premier match !**

Elle lève le pouce de sous les couvertures et marmonne d'une voix étouffée :

 **-Allez les lions ! Puissiez-vous faire de la chair à pater des blaireaux !**

Avant de se redresser, cheveux ébouriffés.

 **-Tu crois que ça existe ?**

 **-Aucune idée ! Allez hop, hop, hop, on se bouge !**

On arrive dans la grande salle, c'est l'effervescence.

Dès qu'il me voit, James me soulève dans les airs.

 **-Alors championne, bien dormi ?**

 **-Que dalle oui ! Elle a récité les conseils de Spinnet jusqu'à deux heures du matin !**

 **-Tu devrais être heureuse Lazame !** Lance Lupin. **Pour une fois tu as une excuse à ta tête de déterrée !**

Sa tête à lui se retrouve dans son bol de jus de citrouille.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, vous n'en dormiez plus, vous n'en mangiez plus, même la célébrissime tarte à la mélasse de Poudlard ne trouvait grâce à vos yeux ! Vous l'avez attendue, vous en avez rêvé dans tous vos cours d'histoire de la mage, bienvenue à cette première rencontre de la saison deeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Quidditch !**

Des hurlements de joie lui répondent. Ça ressemble un peu à un chat qui s'étrangle. Un énorme chat.

 **-On commence avec un matche Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ! Les rouges et jaunes en foooooooooorce ! Nouveaux capitaines dans les deux maisons ! Amos DIGGORY et Marc SPINNET !**

 **-QUI remportera cette première saison ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Adressez-vous à Fabian et Gideon Prewett ou moi-même pour de plus amples informations sur les modalités d'enre-**

 **-Mr Jordan ! C'est illégal !**

 **-Allons, allons professeur ! Illégal n'est pas Quidditch ! Oh voici l'entrée des joueurs ! Du côté des Poufsouffles : Abbot, Smith, Larter, Zang, Stevies, Bones eeeeeeeeeeet Diggory !**

Les applaudissements pleuvent. Enfin, façon de parler hein. Il ne pleut pas. Il fait super beau en fait. On a de la chance.

 **-Et maintenant les magnifiques, parfaits, éblouissants, surdoués Gryffondoooooooooooooooor !**

 **-Jordan ! Pas de favoritisme !**

Ben ça m'allait moi.

 **-Vous devriez être flattée professeur, comme vous êtes notre directrice, mes compliments vous incluaient ! Cette année encore, notre équipe se démarque par ses joueurs fabuleux !**

Ça aussi ça me va ! On vire juste discretos Blacky de la liste mais sinon…

 **-Avec Spinnet, Dubois, Atos, Riviera, Black, Cartor eeeeeeeeeeet Potter!**

Les applaudissements sont assourdissants. Aïe. Mes oreilles souffrent.

 **-Les deux capitaines se serrent la main, attention au coup de sifflet….**

 _ **FUIIIIIIIIIIIT !**_

 **-Le match est lancé !**

De toutes façons j'suis pas stressée.

...

Pourquoi je me suis inscrite déjà ? POURQUOI ?!

 **-Razmoket ! Tire !**

Hein ? De quoi ? Où ? Comment ?

C'est là que j'aperçois Larter, un peu trop proche des buts à mon goût.

Je ne réfléchis même pas, je fonce sur le premier cognard venu et je lui expédie dessus.

 _ **BOUM !**_

Il se le prend en plein dans le ventre.

 **-Magnifique lancé de Cartor sur Larter ! Décidément cette petite est explosive! J'aimerais pas être près d'elle énervée ! Non mais vous avez VU ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius Black ?!**

Je ne suis PAS petite ! Quand à Black… Je me demande de quelle fois il parle ? Celle où il s'est retrouvé projeté à travers toute la table de la grande salle pour m'avoir piqué ma tartine de chocolat peut être ?

C'était drôle.

Je vois que Larter s'est posé difficilement par terre. Je me rapproche jusqu'à être à deux mètres du sol.

 **-Ça va ?**

Je lui lance.

Il me fait un doigt d'honneur.

Ça ira !

Je me relance dans le match et je continue à lancer mes cognards un peu partout. Parfois quand j'entends d'autres « BOUM ! » Je fais un grand sourire.

Je dois être un peu psychopathe sur les bords…

- **Alors heureuse ?**

Je me retourne, Black est à côté de moi. Ses cheveux flottent avec le vent et il m'adresse un grand sourire.

Merlin c'est qu'il est beau.

WTF ?!

C'est l'altitude qui doit trop oxygéner mon cerveau.

 **-Je suis troooooooooooooop heureuse !**

Je lui fais le sourire le plus éblouissant que j'ai à ma disposition et…

Je plonge en bas.

Juste à temps.

J'entends le grand « BOUM ! » caractéristique juste après.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dix minutes plus tard, Black est revenu sur le terrain. Après m'avoir menacé en passant son pouce sous sa gorge.

Bouh j'ai peur !

Je commence à stresser, le vif d'or a été vu plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois Diggory et James étaient à égalité et le temps que l'un prenne l'ascendant sur l'autre, celui-ci avait disparu.

Allez Jamesie, tu veux impressionner Evans ? C'est le moment ou jamais !

Et c'est là que je le vois. Le vif d'or. Une dizaine de mètres en dessous de moi.

Je ne peux pas alerter James sans attirer l'attention de Diggory mais si je ne fais rien on risque de perdre. Et c'est HORS. DE. QUESTION.

Et là j'ai une de ses idées stupides qui marchent toujours.

Enfin bon, presque toujours.

 **-James !** Je hurle.

Il se tourne vers moi alors que je fonce sur le vif d'or que je heurte avec ma batte de toutes mes forces.

Il est envoyé à toute vitesse vers lui.

James fonce dessus et…

L'attrape.

Il

L'a

Attrapé.

Une clameur immense s'élève des gradins et je sens le sourire le plus énorme que j'ai jamais eu s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je hurle ma joie en fonçant sur James qui s'est posé à terre.

 **-On a gagnéééééééééééééééééééééééé !**

Il me soulève de terre bientôt suivi de toute l'équipe et on danse sur le terrain.

Fiona me fonce dessus :

 **-Bravooooooooooooooooo ! Vous avez trop assuré d'la vie !** Dit-elle les yeux brillants. **Izzy ton idée c'était du génie et du jamais vu aussi ! Ça c'est ma cousine !** Rit-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

 **-Ouais beau boulot Passe-partout ! Si tu pouvais juste me prévenir la prochaine fois qu'un cognard me fonce dans le dos, j'apprécierais.**

Sourire angélique pour Blackichou vite !

Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas dupe.

 **-En tout cas, vous n'aurez jamais eu une supporter aussi active !** Commente Lupin. **Lazame est monté sur la tour pour lancer des confettis quand vous avez gagné.**

 **-C'est vrai ?** James la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Fio' rougit.

 **-Fallait marquer le coup !**

Lupin arbore un grand sourire :

 **-C'était une super idée ! Tout le monde a adoré !**

On le fixe tous, stupéfaits.

 **-Ben euh… Merci.**

Je crois que Fiona n'a jamais été aussi choquée de sa vie.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Finalement les Gryffondors m'ont porté en héroïne dans tous le château.

Et plus important : m'ont filé leur dessert.

Certains Poufsouffles ont bien essayé de contester le fait que j'avais envoyé le vif d'or à James mais il n'était mentionné nulle part qu'avec une batte c'était interdit. Mme Bibine a vérifié.

Bouffez-vous ça bandes de blaireaux !

 **-Et alors je vois le vif d'or** -j'explique pour la millionième fois à un groupe de premières années, émerveillés- **Sur le coup j'ai pas réfléchi et-**

 **-Comme d'habitude quoi !** Se moque Black.

 **-Quand on n'est même pas capable d'éviter un cognard en étant au poste de batteur on se la ferme !**

Le voilà qui fait une tête de chien battu.

Amusée, je le regarde en lui faisant une bouille triste.

Il étire mes lèvres avec ses doigts pour me faire un grand sourire.

Et voilà, il se casse la figure en arrière tellement il rigole.

Il est trop facile à contenter ce gamin.

On dirait moi !

 **-Lily-jolie ! Tu as vu comme on a bien joué ?**

 **-J'ai eu quelques échos Potter, mais de toutes façons il faut bien ça pour rattraper tous les points que vous nous faites perdre !**

 **…**

 **-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Voilà. Des plumes sur le menton. De plumes pour une oie. Ça lui fera les pieds. Ou plutôt les pattes.

James la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Puis commence à sourire, puis à rire…

 **-Wouhouhouhihihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Et voilà, il est dead le Potter.

Fiona, assise un peu plus loin avec Zoé, lève le pouce bien haut en m'adressant un grand sourire.

Je trottine jusqu'à elle.

 **-Les plumes c'était magnifique Izzy !** Rit-elle.

 **-Ma pauvre Lily, elle va subir toutes les transformations du monde avec vous.** Soupire Zoé.

Mais je vois bien qu'elle est amusée.

Fiona, les joues roses lève son verre bien haut :

 **-Décidément, j'adore les soirées à Poudlard ! Il manque juste un tout petit truc…**

Avisant Lupin, elle fait tournoyer sa baguette.

Il s'étale par terre dans une magnifique glissade. Et elle elle s'écroule de rire.

Moi je rejoins Black et james et on se met à danser sur la table.

La vie est tellement plus drôle quand on s'amuse !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

Je fais d'énormes signes de la main à James qui passe par là, il me fait un grand sourire en m'envoyant un baiser.

La troupe de greluches qui le colle partout me foudroie du regard.

Je leur adresse mon spécial top sourire hypocrite numéro 1.

Fiona se met à rire.

 **-Je crois qu'on va être victimes de tueurs à gages prochainement si tu continues comme ça.**

 **-Qu'elles essaient ! J'vais leur faire rentrer leurs orteils par le nez !**

 **-Quelle vision poétique.** Murmure-t-elle songeuse.

Soudain un gars s'arrête devant nous. Il est plutôt pas mal avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa peau bronzée. Et il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Peut être Ken ?

Il adresse un sourire rayonnant à Fio' les yeux brillants.

Perds cette expression mec, tu fais peur.

 **-Hey Fiona !**

 **-Oh salut ! J'arrive ! Tu nous as trouvé facilement ?**

 **-J'ai suivi tes indications. Je ne savais pas que c'était votre coin préféré.**

 **-C'est notre arbre préféré du parc. Et on a une vue renversante sur le lac.** Dit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

 **-Très jolie.** Déclare-t-il.

Mais ce n'est pas la vue qu'il regarde.

Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rappeler mon existence!

Je donne un coup de coude à Fio' qui sursaute.

Désolée d'être en vie !

 **-Ah oui ! Izzy voici Brian. Tu le connais je crois.**

…

 **-Aaaaaaaaaah mais oui ! T'es le gars que j'ai expulsé de son balai au match !**

Il me foudroie du regard. Fiona glousse.

 **-C'est ça.** Marmonne-t-il. **Et toi t'es la fille qui a fait gagner Potter illégalement.**

Je crois qu'il m'aime pas. Bon d'un autre côté si je m'étais envoyé un cognard dans la tronche je m'aimerais pas aussi. Enfin pour s'envoyer sois même un cognard faut déjà y aller… Bref.

 **-C'était pas illégal ! Ne sois pas jaloux Larter, toi aussi tu gagneras ! Un jour…**

Quand je ne serais pas là pour t'en empêcher.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Fiona se lève, balance son sac sur son épaule et l'attrape par le bras.

 **-Allez on y va ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard en Arithmancie.**

Il a un air tout à fait niais. Mon dieu et il rougit en plus !

Rougir de plaisir à l'idée d'aller en Arithmancie… On aura tout vu.

Je croise le regard de Fio' et lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle fronce les sourcils.

Mon dieu me dites pas qu'elle n'a pas compris !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Je déboule dans le couloir en courant et fonce direct sur un groupe de troisième année.

 **-Excusez-moi vous ne sauriez pas où est la salle de Divination ?**

Ils me fixent, ébahis. Bon okay j'ai les cheveux en pétard, j'essaie désespérément de reprendre mon souffle et j'ai une marque sur la joue parce que je me suis endormie sur mon sac en oubliant l'heure.

Mais quand même ! S'ils pouvaient arrêter de me fixer comme si j'allais les bouffer ça m'arrangerais !

En plus ils sont tous plus grands que moi. Les connards.

 **-Hého !** Je m'écrie en claquant les doigts sous leurs yeux.

L'un deux sort de sa transe pour balbutier :

 **-Septième étage au pied de la tour nord. C'est une trappe, on y accède par une échelle.**

 **-Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Et je repars en courant. J'entends un des gars du groupe éclater « C'était Izzy Cartor !».

Wouha ! Notre réputation nous précède !

…J'aurais peut-être dû faire un truc cool. Un mythe de brisé.

Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de foutre la salle de Divination tout en haut aussi ? Hein ? Je souffre moooooooooooooooooi !

Après avoir renversé deux personnes, écrasé la queue de Miss Teigne et m'être pris les pieds dans un des escaliers j'arrive enfin jusqu'à la trappe.

 **-Allez respire ma jeune.** Je marmonne.

Quoi ? Oui je me parle à moi-même et alors ?

J'escalade l'échelle et pousse la trappe qui s'ouvre dans un grincement.

J'en sors couverte de poussière. Et croise le regard d'une femme blonde, la cinquantaine, les cheveux rassemblés en une sorte de turban.

 **-Eh bien ! Retard dès le premier cours ! Votre âme me semble bien néfaste jeune fille !**

Mais j'te parle de ton âme moi vieille chouette flétrie ? Sachant que t'as pas un quart d'heure de retard mais deux mois !

 **-Si vous voulez je peux repartir.** Dis-je en amorçant un mouvement vers la trappe.

 **-Surtout pas ! Nous étions treize, vous sauvez l'harmonie de cette classe !**

…

Ah bah c'est bien la première fois qu'on me sort ça !

 **-Allez vous installer à cette table et commençons à fouiller l'aveniiiiiiiiiiiiir !** Proclame-t-elle de sa voix aiguë en agitant les bras.

Okaaaaaaaaaay.

C'est là que je me rends compte d'un truc. Les écussons des élèves de ma table.

Oh par merlin.

Que des Serpentards.

Pourquoi j'ai pris cette matière déjà ?

Vous auriez vu le prof de Divination de Beauxbatons vous auriez compris.

Je m'installe, ou plutôt m'écrase, dans un immonde pouf violet.

Et promène mon regard sur la salle. Quatre Poufsouffles, deux Serdaigles et six Serpentards.

Pas un Gryffondor.

Je vous déteste ! Bande de lâcheurs !

 **-Salut ptit Gryffon !** Me salue un des mecs, le plus massif, en pouffant.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. Un serpent inoffensif ! Peut-être que ce ne sera pas si horrible que ça finalement ?

 **-Je suis Jack Montague. Et voici William Nott et Rodolphus Lestrange.**

Nott a un visage angélique, des cheveux bruns et le regard le plus caressant que j'ai jamais vu.

 **-Je suis Izzy Cartor.** Souris-je en penchant la tête.

Non ce n'est pas pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur ses abdos.

 **-On sait.** Siffle Lestrange.

Ah.

Ses potes ont l'air moins drôle tout d'un coup.

 **-Mes chéris je vais vous demander un peu de concentration ! Libérez votre esprit !**

Si on pouvait libérer cette salle de Lestrange se serait bien aussi…

J'me porte volontaire pour le balancer de la tour !

 **-Nous allons commencer par les boules de cristal. Comme vous le savez tous c'est l'art divinatoire le plus simple cependant il nécessite une ouverture à toutes les perspectives futures possibles ainsi qu'une propension à lire au-delà des apparences cachées dans la brume.**

 **-Mais bien sûr.** Grommelais-je. **On le sait tous.**

 **-Evidemment.** Souffle Nott. **La brume dissimule des signes cachés dont l'interprétation ne peut se faire qu'à l'aide d'un esprit affûté dont les perturbations futiles sont expédiées.**

Je le fixe, bouche ouverte. C'est quoi encore ça ?

Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt à quel point il était beau ?

Genre de près c'est encore plus frappant.

 **-Euuuuuh… Je plaisantais.** J'ajoute un peu honteuse.

 **-Je sais.** Dit Nott en m'offrant un sourire carnassier.

D'acc-ord. Les Serpentards sont vraiment rusés. Je note. Hé ! Je note ce qu'à dit Nott ! Hihi !

Non ?

 **-En parlant de boules les gars vous saviez que Zabini avait couché avec Malfoy ?**

Charmant Montague. Je suis prise d'un fou rire.

Les trois me regardent. Avant de reporter leur attention sur une fille assise un peu plus loin.

Wouha.

 **-C'est elle Zabini ?** Soufflais-je. **C'est une vélane ?**

 **-Ça se pourrait.** Murmure Montague d'un ton rêveur. **Et elle a le côté tigresse en prime.**

 **-Par Merlin Jack, pourrais-tu arrêter de parler de tes pulsions charnelles pendant quelques minutes ?** Soupire Nott.

Ah carrément. J'ai un intellectuel, un pervers et un flippant à ma table. Génial !

 **-La prof vient. Regardez la boule.** Marmonne Lestrange.

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas glousser et je crois que Montague en fait autant.

Nott nous fixe l'air vaguement désespéré.

 **-Alors mes enfants avez-vous senti le don de l'art prémonitoire s'infiltrer dans votre esprit ?**

 **-Tout à fait. Nous nous sentons assiégés par la connaissance de l'avenir.** Lâche Nott, pince sans rire.

Cette fois je plonge sous la table dans un hoquet.

Jack Montague en a fait autant parce que je peux le voir me faire un clin d'œil, le doigt sur les lèvres.

 **-Que distinguez-vous ?**

On remonte tous les deux doucement.

 **-J'aperçois un gland.**

Pour replonger aussitôt.

 **-Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Une forte somme d'argent sera bientôt remise à l'un d'entre vous.**

 **-Rien d'étonnant à cela.** Persifle Lestrange. **Vous devez savoir, Madame, que vous vous adressez ici à trois Sangs Purs parmis les plus nobles familles d'Angleterre.**

 **-Et à moi !**

J'agite la main au-dessus de la table.

 **-Tu n'es pas concernée Cartor !**

Oh mais il commence à me chauffer le chamallow lui !

Je me relève les yeux étincelants.

 **-Par le côté noble, si, sans doute plus que toi, car je ne me vente pas de quelque chose pour lequel je n'ai aucun mérite !**

BAM ! Bouffe toi ça face de crotale !

 **-Elle a raison. Arrête.**

Voilà. J'ai raison. Arrête. Merci Nott.

Soudain un bruit claque dans la pièce.

Montague se tient sous une table la joue très rouge.

 **-Et ne t'avise plus de vouloir savoir la couleur de mes sous-vêtements !**

Il nous regarde penaud alors que Zabini tourne les talons, furieuse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait mal !**

 **-C'est sûr, elle aurait dû être ravie que tu lui pose cette question.** Soupire Nott.

 **-J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais… Tiens par exemple, Izzy ils sont comment les tiens ?**

 **-Verts pomme avec des paillettes rouges sur les bretelles aujourd'hui.**

 **-Tiens tu vois ! Elle ne m'a pas baffée !**

Nott pousse un profond soupir.

Finalement on arrive tous les trois devant la salle de Métamorphose où les Gryffondors et Serpentard ont cours en commun. Comme par hasard il n'y a pas encore les maretardateurs. Et pas Fio' non plus d'ailleurs. Bizarre.

 **-De toutes façons je suis sûr qu'elle n'en portait pas.** Boude Jack.

 **-Je pense que si. Avec son chemisier blanc on l'aurait vu.**

 **-Cartor cesse de l'encourager.**

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand je suis coupée par une voix traînante.

 **-Tiens, la petite Cartor.**

 **-Je ne suis pas-**

 **-Petite. J'avais cru comprendre la dernière fois.**

 **-Malfoy ! T'as couché avec Zabini ?**

 **-C'est reparti.** Gémit Nott.

Le blond sourit.

 **-Pourquoi Montague ? Tu es jaloux ?**

 **-Comment t'as fait ?**

Il grimace.

 **-Je suis plus subtil et charmant que tu ne le seras jamais.**

 **-Ben voyons.** Je ricane.

Sans savoir comment je me retrouve coincée contre le mur, Malfoy penché sur moi, son haleine fraîche Hollywood chewing-gum caressant ma bouche.

 **-Tu as besoin de persuasion Cartor ?** Souffle-t-il, doucereux.

Nott fronce les sourcils.

Dégage dégage dégage merlin comment je me fous dans ces situations ?

Je sors vite ma baguette et l'expédie sur le mur derrière où il s'écrase avec fracas.

Il y a un gros plan. Et je réalise ce que je viens de faire.

Tous les Serpentards se tournent vers moi.

Oups… Battre en retraite. Et viiiite !

C'est là que deux voix bien connues se font entendre.

 **-Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ce n'est pas possible !**

 **-Je ne fais pas que te prendre, je l'atteste et je signe !**

 **-Il faudra bien un jour que tu reconnaisses que je t'ai battu dans ce devoi -**

Elle se fige. Lupin suit son regard et tombe sur Malfoy, écrasé par terre puis sur moi, ma baguette toujours à la main.

 **-C'est pas vrai, vous allez avoir ma peau…**

Jamais été aussi heureuse de les voir se disputer ces deux-là !

 **-Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Lupin ! Comment ça va ?**

 **-Ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**

 **-Je me suis défendue face à des hormones bondissantes !**

Fiona hausse les sourcils. Lui me fixe, l'air fatigué.

Bah quoi je suis la seule qui trouve que Malfoy ressemble à une fouine ?

 **-Allez viens ! Malfoy tu recommences je te colle en retenue.**

…

 **-Tu l'as pas tué au moins ?**

Bonne question.

Je me rapproche de Malfoy et lui tapote la joue.

 **-Wou-Hou Malfoy ! T'es mort ?**

Il m'agrippe soudainement par les poignets et je sens ma bouche capturée par ses lèvres qu'il presse avec insistance avant de me libérer d'un coup.

Je reste sonnée un instant.

 **-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS PLATINIUM ?!**

 **-Ose dire après ça que je ne suis pas l'homme parfait.**

Et il me sourit en plus cet abruti !

Du coin de l'œil je vois Fiona s'avancer, offusquée et Lupin retirer 20 points aux serpentards, rouge de colère.

Wesh 20 points pour une agression bucale ? Sérieusement ?

Et le voilà qui se penche à nouveau mais cette fois j'ai prévu le coup !

Je m'approche sensuellement et… coup de boule !

 **-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !**

Non mais ! Ça t'apprendra à souiller mes lèvres ! J'ai jamais été une grande romantique mais quand même !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Black ouvre des yeux ronds. Avant de voir rouge.

Black qui voit rouge.

Je me fais trop rire.

 **-Tu étais en Divination avec des Serpentards ?**

Il aurait voulu parler de pédophiles qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

Et encore, je suppose que Lupin ne leur a pas précisé la collision dentaire qui avait intégré moi-même et un des dit Serpentard.

Et bien je crois que je vais suivre son exemple hein !

En attendant, défendons les serpents censés !

 **-Mais certains sont très sympas ! Jack est drôle et Nott m'a défendu….**

 **-Jack Montague ?**

 **-Lui-même !**

 **-Il est pas mal !** Sourit Fiona.

Lupin s'étrangle avec son verre.

James qui ne cesse d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson s'écrie, avec l'énergie du désespoir :

 **-Mais… Mais enfin c'est impossible tu ne peux pas bien t'entendre avec lui !**

 **-Pourquoi ? C'est un Serpentard, blah, blah, blah… tu vas me sortir le couplet ?**

 **-Non mais ça à la limite on s'en fout !**

 **-Comment ça on s'en fout ?!** Proteste Black.

 **-C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !**

Il y a un long silence religieux auquel Fiona met fin d'une voix tranquille :

 **-Ah c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi musclé.**

…

Je crois qu'on a définitivement perdu Lupin.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-J'y crois pas ! Je vais le tuer ! Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas interrogé hein ? Je savais la réponse ! Il a fait exprès de lever la main parce qu'il sait que la Métamorphose est ma matière préférée ! Cet immonde cancrelat…**

…

 **-Et ne vient pas me dire que c'était du hasard !**

 **-Parce que je suis sure que toi aussi tu as vu le sourire machiavélique qu'il m'a lancé ! N'est-ce pas que tu l'as vu ! Izzy !**

 **-Hein ? Ah oui, oui, bien sûr !**

 **-Et je n'ai au-cune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ! Tu sais entre ma petite robe fuchsia et la jupe courte qui me fait des fesses d'enfer !**

Je croise le regard de Fiona et on se retourne d'un même mouvement :

 **-La jupe !**

 **-C'est mieux pour draguer !**

Marine et la blonde Wendy nous regardent, étonnées.

 **-C'est VOUS qui m'encouragez à draguer les Maraudeurs ?!**

Désespérant... Elles n'ont toujours pas abandonné leur idée suicidaire.

 **-Oh si c'est pour Lupin, débrouille toi pour avoir une haleine de zombie ça devrait lui plaire !**

…

Et après on dit des blondes qu'elles sont délicates !

 **-Et sinon pourquoi ces question existentielles ?** Je m'intéresse.

 **-Ben la fête qu'organise Brian Larter ce soir pour fêter Halloween demain !**

Logique.

 **-Ah oui on est invitées !**

Ah bon on est invitées ?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Les fêtes clandestines c'est chouette mais alors il faut VRAIMENT m'expliquer COMMENT les profs ne se rendent compte de rien en croisant des pots de peinture sur pattes dans les couloirs.

Dumby est bouché ou quoi ?

On se trouve dans une partie du château que je ne me souviens pas avoir visité, pas loin des dortoirs des Poufsouffles et le plus important : pas loin des cuisines.

Danse de la joie !

On passe la porte en même temps : les longues jambes de Fiona attirent tous les regards et un groupe de garçons la siffle.

Moi je me suis coiffée.

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

La déco est géniale ! Des citrouilles pendent au plafond et des fausses toiles d'araignée cachent des pans de murs. Quoique… Je ne suis pas sure qu'elles soient toutes fausses.

Ah voilà l'amoureux transi qui débarque ! Alerte !

Il me regarde comme si j'allais le mordre.

Si je lui montre les dents il fait quoi ?

Ah bah il s'éloigne en clignant des yeux. Avec Fiona à son bras. Crotte.

Bon tant qu'à faire je suis là pour la bouffe alors autant y aller !

Je me dirige vers le buffet et pioche une grande quantité de chocogrenouilles.

 **-Hé ! Ne prends pas tout !**

De quoi j'me mêle ?

Non mais oh, mon organisme a besoin de carburant, tu crois que toute cette énergie elle vient d'où ?

La fille est chassée par le groupe qui a sifflé Fiona tout à l'heure.

 **-On peut t'offrir un verre ?**

Ils font coulisser une boisson rose jusqu'à moi. Ça pétille.

Carrément les gars !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Une heure plus tard je danse le rock avec des Serdaigles de 6ème année.

C'est là qu'ils arrivent.

Toutes les filles de la piste se retournent. Sauf une qui continue à tournoyer en riant comme une cinglée.

Je vous laisse deviner qui.

 **-Hé bébé gnome !**

 **-Blaaaaack ? Hé mais t'es en noir ! Troop droooooole ! Un Black en noiiiir !** Je m'esclaffe en tournant.

 **-Ah ouaiiiiis.** Rigole-t-il en détaillant mon allure… **Par pur intérêt scientifique, il t'a fallu combien de verres pour finir comme ça ?**

 **-Ben y avait le verre rose… Et encore un autre rose parce qu'il avait l'air triste tout seul. Ensuite j'ai vu une bouteille abandonnée alors j'l'ai recueillie ! Et ensuiiiiite…**

 **-Stooooop ! Je ne tiens pas à savoir finalement ! Ça risquerait d'altérer mon jugement sur les dangers de l'alcool sur les mineurs en soirée.**

Là-dessus il passe son bras autour de ma taille et fait mine de s'éloigner.

 **-Hééééééé ! Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ailleurs ?!**

 **-Je te sauve la vie. Si James te voit…**

 **-Oh oui Jamessssssss ! Viens on va lui faire un gros câlin ! Hé ! Pose moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

 **-J'y crois pas.** Il glousse. **Comment tu fais pour jeter des cognards ? Ma batte est plus lourde que toi !**

 **-Viens avec moiiiiiii !** Je chantonne. **Faut qu'tu gouttes le Barbie drink !**

 **-Le quoi ?**

 **-On l'a appelé comme ça avec…Euh…Mark !**

Il a l'air blanc comme un bonhomme de neige tout d'un coup.

 **-Lui ?**

Il me montre Mark qui, en me voyant, lève son verre. Je lui fais une sorte de salut militaire en tanguant un peu.

Marmonnant quelque chose à propos de playboys sans cervelle Blacky me sermonne.

 **-Bon écoute moi Minnie, ce type tu l'approches plus c'est clair ?**

 **-Bah non c'est sombre. C'est Black ! Mouaaaaaaaarfffffffffffffffffffff !**

 **-Houlà toi je vais longtemps te reparler de cette soirée.** Rit-il.

Il attrape un verre remplit de liquide rose et me traîne à nouveau sur la piste.

 **-Allez, come on Barbie let's go party !**

Je pousse un petit cri de joie et agrippe son bras.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Comment qu'elle est bonne !**

 **-Quiiiii ? Hadar ?**

 **-Naaaaaaaan ! Sa bouteille !**

 **-Viens on lui pique !**

 **-Fais divression Milou !**

 **-On dit diversson espèce de gros débile !**

Il sourit en louchant et passant sa main dans mon dos, me pousse vers la brune.

 **-Hé Marine !**

 **-Ouaaaais quoooi ?** *accent bourge*

 ** _SPLATCH !_**

 **-Hééééééééééé ! Mais t'es pas folle ?!**

 **-T'inquiètes pas c'est de la Pina Colada et c'est trooooooop bon !**

Là-dessus je m'éloigne en sautillant (pas très droit) avant d'être soulevée dans les airs.

 **-Je l'ai !** S'écrit Blackounet d'un air réjoui.

 **-Mon héros !**

Et on ouvre la bouteille en en foutant la moitié à côté.

 **-C'est quoi au fait ?**

 **-Du whiksy pure flammes j'crois !**

 **-Cooool ! On va s'enflammer !**

 **-Allumeeeeeez le feu !**

 **-Comprends paaas !**

 **-Pasque c'est françaaais !**

 **-Ah mais j'sais un mot de France moi !**

 **-Ah bon quoiiiiii ?**

 **-Cornichon !**

Et il a l'air si fier !

J'éclate de rire.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Sirius, Izzy !**

 **-Heeeein ?**

 **-Hé mais c'est Jamessssssss ! Comment que ça boume mon amiiiiiiiiiii ?!**

Il a l'air énervé. Avec ses sourcils tout fonrcé-, frocé-… Pas content quoi !

 **-C'est pas vrai.** Il gronde. **On rentre. Immédiatement.**

 **-Ben pourquoooooooooi ?**

 **-Graaaaaaaave elle a raison !**

Il a l'air un peu plus amusé.

 **-Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose il faut que ce soit pour ça !**

Il me prend par la main et moi je tire mon Blacky.

 **-Attendationnez ! Y manque ma blooooooonde !**

 **-Remus s'en charge.**

Je m'arrête brusquement et Black me fonce dedans.

 **-QUOI ?** On s'écrie tous les deux.

James soupire.

 **-Je sens que ça va être sportif.**

On arrive à l'entrée de la salle quand on les aperçoit.

 **-Fionaaaaaaaaaaa !** Je hurle.

 **-Izzyyyyyyyy tu m'as trop manqué !**

Lupin lève ses yeux aux cieux.

 **-Vous vous êtes vues il y a moins de quatre heures !**

 **-C'était loooooooong !**

 **-Hé Izzouille tu sais pas quoi ? Lupin a foutu une tarte à Briaaaan !**

 **-Il l'a baffé ? Notre Remus fabber, bafrer, baffeeeeeeeeer quelqu'un ?** Souffle Sirius ébahi.

 **-Non, non il lui a VRAIMENT envoyé une tarte dans la tronche !**

 **-Ah j'me disais aussi…**

Fiona glousse avant de se casser la gueule devant Lupin…

…Qui la rattrape juste à temps avant de la remettre debout gardant ses bras autour de sa taille pour éviter qu'elle tombe.

Ou alors…

 **-Pourquoooooooooi t'as fait ça Lunard ?** S'écrie Black en balançant la main qui tient la mienne.

Celui-ci sert les dents mais ne réponds pas.

 **-Je crois qu'il est temps de monter les enfants !** Dit James en foutant tout le monde dehors.

Ma blondinette se retourne au passage.

 **-Ooooh boudes pas ma lupine !**

Je me mets à glousser.

 **-Lupine ?**

 **-Tu veux qu'on parle d'Izzouille peut être ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Alors, les filles et Sirius, pas un mot ! Silence total !** Murmure James approuvé par Lupin.

 **-Total comme dans régime totalitaire ?** Babille Fio'.

Blacky et moi on ricane.

 **-Oh Lazame tais-toi ! On n'y arrivera jamais James !**

Profitant de leur conciliabule, j'attire les deux autres un peu plus loin.

 **-A trois on se barre !**

 **-Oh ouaaaaaaaaaaaais !** Fait Black.

 **-Un, deux, trois !**

Et on court comme des fous dans le couloir.

 **-Non ! Revenez !**

 _ **BAM !**_

Je me retourne. Oh ! Blacky s'est bouffé un mur !

 **-Continuez sans moi j'vais vous ralentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !** Il hurle en se tenant le nez.

Quel héroïsme ! Quel sens du sacrifice !

Fiona m'attrape par la taille en gloussant.

Je sais pas combien de couloirs défilent parce que je rigole tellement que j'ai les yeux pleins de larmes.

 **-Chuuuuut ! Y a quelqu'un !**

Alors elle me pousse contre un mur et on se fige, le cœur battant.

 **-Elèves hors du dortoir !**

 **-Croooootte ! C'est Rusard !**

J'ouvre de grands yeux avant de saisir tant bien que mal le bouclier de l'armure à côté de nous.

Fiona me fixe quelques instants le temps qu'elle percute. Enfin, elle écarquille les yeux et le soulève avec moi.

On entend les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus…

 **-Maintenant !**

 _ **BAM !**_

On regarde la silhouette s'affaisser, tenant toujours le bouclier à quatre mains.

Il y a un gros blanc où on entend uniquement notre respiration haletante puis…

 **-Ma vie est trop bizarre.** Commente Fiona.

Nos regards se croisent et on part dans un fou rire monumental.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Elles sont là !**

Alors que Lupin court vers Fio', James se précipite vers moi l'air paniqué.

 **-Toi tu ne bouges plus !**

Il m'agrippe furieux avant de me balancer sur son épaule comme un sac de sport.

…Bah là j'ai décroché moi !

Fiona me fixe, l'air profondément choquée, Lupin la tient fermement dans le creux du coude pour pas qu'elle se sauve encore.

 **-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?** Proteste Blackounet.

Je me dégage maladroitement de James et court vers lui bras ouverts avec un grand sourire, il me soulève du sol avec un grand sourire débile.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Chuuuuut pas de bruit !**

 **-Black tu me marches dessus !**

 **-T'es trop petite j'te vois pas !**

 **-C'est quoi le truc mou là ?**

 **-Moi!**

 **-Oups pardon !**

 **-Silence bon sang !**

 **-Hé mais on n'est pas chez les mecs là ?**

 **-Quelle perspicacité Lazame !**

 **-On dort avec voooooooooous ?**

 **-On peut même faire autre chose que dormir !**

 **-Aaaaah Black t'es un pervers !**

 **-Bah quoi ? Ça tente personne une partouze ?**

 **-Si moi !**

 **-Oh merlin, James ne t'y met pas !**

 **-Maaaaaais ! J'ai pas vu Lily aujourd'hui !**

 **-J'ai trouvé une porte !**

 **-T'es sûr que c'est la notre ?**

 **-Bah j'en sais rien moi demande lui !**

 **-A qui ?**

 **-A la porte !**

*couick*

 **-C'est bien le dortoir des maraudeurs ?**

 **-gnnn**

 **-Nan en fait dormez !**

*couick*

 **-J'crois que c'était déjà pris.**

 **-Sans blagues !**

 **-Hé ! J'l'ai trouvé !**

 **-Trop bien, bravo Blacky !**

 **-Merci Milou !**

 **-La lumière elle est où ?**

 **-Ah non pas la lumière ! Mon pauvre crâne !**

 **-Ton pauvre crâne vide !**

 **-Hé !**

 **-J'crois que j'ai buté dans notre tas de linge sale, ça a l'air confortable, j'vais coucher là.**

 **-Aaaaah James t'es dégueu !**

 **-J'ai trouvé un truc au fond ! C'est un peu dur mais j'tiens dedans !**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas la salle de bain là-bas ?**

 **-Zzzzzz**

 **-Ah bah il dort.**

 **-Héééé j'ai réussi à monter sur un lit !**

 **-…C'est le mien Lazame.**

 **-Tant pis ! A situation désespérée, remède désespéréééééééééé ! Vire !**

 **-Et puis quoi encore ? C'est mon lit !**

 **-La ferme les deux !**

 **-Ouais, du respect pour ceux qui cherchent encore un abri… Ahah !**

Je me cale dans mon coin, moelleux mais un peu froid.

 **-Allez dodo !**

 **-Bonne nuit les enfants!**

La meilleure soirée de ma vie !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Je vous laisse au bouton review, ça me ferait super plaisir d'avoir vos impressions ! :-D**

 **Ptitsoleil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoooooo !**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 tout chaud, tout frais et le plus long à ce jour !**

 **(Et complètement en retard, oui,était-t-il cependant nécessaire de le préciser ?)**

 **Enjoy ;-)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _It's raining but it's not men so what's the point ?_

Unknown

 **.**

 _ **Emergency, Icona Pop**_

 **.**

 **J'espère franchement que le diable n'apparaitra jamais devant moi pour me proposer de lui vendre mon âme en échange d'un dessert sinon je suis fichue…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dodo, ah dodo ! Dodoooooooooooooooooooo !

Dodo très inconfortable si vous voulez mon avis !

Ça manque cruellement de coussins ici.

J'vais poster une annonce.

JF, 14 ans, petite mais bruyante recherche âme sœur pour la compléter, de préférence polochon remplis de plumes d'oies, JH velu s'abstenir.

Trop bien ! J'suis trop douée !

Mais on a pas de journal à Poudlard. A Beauxbatons au moins on avait _La Reliure Dorée_.

Fragile mais présent.

Bon c'est pas qui fait froid…

En fait si, ça caille !

Tentons une nouvelle expérience : ouvrons les yeux, observons le monde !

J'ouvre un œil.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Mais c'est quoi ça ? Bordel POURQUOI le monde est à l'envers ?! Hein ? Pourquooooooooooooooi ?

Je suis à combien de mètres là ? Je renverse un peu la tête et je sens le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux.

J'ose plus bouger. Déjà faut qu'on m'explique ce que je fous la tête à travers une fenêtre. Et ensuite comment ça se fait que j'ai dormi ici.

Un volontaire ?

Gloups, un oiseau vient de passer en dessous de moi.

Mais il me nargue en plus ce con !

MAYDE, MAYDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Je me sens tirée en arrière et le monde redevient normal. Enfin plus ou moins.

Parce que qu'est-ce que fait James ici avec…

Un slip sur la tête ?

 **-Youhouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !** Je me marre, les larmes aux yeux.

Il me fixe d'une tête pas réveillée plus l'air de rien comprendre.

 **-Gneu ?**

 **-C'est la fête du slip !** Je m'exclame.

Il cligne des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Puis :

 **-Bah non c'est un caleçon que je porte.**

…

Je lui dis ou pas ?

J'lui dis pas !

 **-Sinon on fout quoi ci ?**

 **-Beeeen… Perso je dormais tranquillement quand j'ai entendu un espèce de hurlement étranglé bizarre. Je suis arrivé à temps pour t'empêcher de dire bonjour aux zoziaux.**

Il me couve d'un regard inquiet.

 **-La prochaine fois évite de jouer à la chauve-souris dans ton sommeil tu veux.**

Ah mais moi je veux bien ! Faut dire ça à mon corps !

 **-Oh que vois-je !**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant pareil spectacle.

James tourne la tête à son tour et un hoquet de stupeur s'échappe de sa bouche.

Un silence religieux s'ensuit.

 **-Tu vois ce que je vois ?** Il me demande finalement.

 **-Ah ben ça dépend. Toi-même est-ce que tu vois, ou du moins croit apercevoir, Remus Lupin et Fiona Lazame dans le même lit, Remus Lupin ayant ses bras enroulés autour de la dite Fiona ?**

 **-La vache on fait le même cauchemar.** Souffle James éberlué.

On se fixe quelques secondes puis…

 **-Une photo !** On s'écrie en même temps.

 **-Rha mais où est ce satané truc ?! J'étais sur de l'avoir mis là !**

 **-Sinon tu te souviens que tu es un sorcier ?** Je ris.

 **-Oh c'est vrai ! Accio appareil photo.**

Je me reteins de justesse de lever les yeux au plafond parce que l''appareil sort tranquillement de… la salle de bain ?!

Euh…

 **-Aucun commentaire !**

Okayyyyyyyyyy.

Je suppose que mes yeux parlent pour moi.

On se précipite sur le lit de Lupin en les mitraillant dans tous les sens. Jusqu'à ce que Lupin émette une sorte de grognement à mi chemin entre un chiot et un bébé renard.

Du moins c'est comme ça que je l'imagine.

 **-Alerte !**

Ce traître me fout aussitôt l'appareil dans les mains en revêtant un air angélique. Je le balance au fond de la pièce en croisant mes mains derrière mon dos.

Position innocente : check.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'passssssse ?** Baille Lupine.

James et moi on le fixe avec des sourires de malades mentaux.

Il a l'air d'avoir un peu peur.

Le voilà finalement qui baisse les yeux vers ma cousine. Blottie contre lui.

Vous visualisez un poisson aphone ? Oui ? Eh bien c'est la merveilleuse tronche qu'il tire à cet instant.

Bouche grande ouverte, à chaque fois qu'il essaye de parler y a rien qui sort.

Un régal !

 **-Enlevez la moi je vous en supplie !**

Pauvre petite chose terrorisée.

 **-Et on a quoi en échange ?**

 **-Non ne plaisantez pas elle va me tuer !**

Ouais… J'me disais aussi.

Hé j'étais pas paniquée moi !

Fiona bouge sa petite main. Elle caresse doucement le bras de Lupin.

On la fixe tous trois en retenant notre respiration. Enfin pour ce qui est de Lupin il a surtout l'air au bord de la syncope.

Elle semble alors tiquer qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Elle se lève d'un bond foutant un coup à Lupin en plein visage. Celui-ci se tient le nez et en se relevant, heurte le haut du lit à baldaquin. Il bascule en avant en essayant de se retenir à ma cousine qui le laisse tomber en poussant en plus sur lui avec tous son élan.

Temps de l'action : 5 secondes.

Temps de James et Izzy pour s'en remettre : 5 ans.

 **-Et quand elle le voit !**

 **-Et quand il bat des bras pour se rééquilibrer et qu'elle le pousse !**

 **-Hihihihihihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

 **-Mais enfin COMMENT c'est possible que j'ai dormi AVEC TOI dans TON lit ?! Tu as seulement la moindre IDÉE du temps que ça va me mettre pour me DÉSINFECTER ?!**

 **-Et moi alors ? Je suis censé dormir dans ce lit encore TROIS ANS j'te signale ! En plus tu BAVES !**

 **-Je ne bave PAS !**

Pendant qu'ils se hurlent dessus (quelle voie de si bon matin) James et moi on se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Pour tomber sur Black, ronflant dans la baignoire, bouche grande ouverte.

 **-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.** Je murmure en essuyant une larme d'émotion du coin de mon œil tout en levant ma baguette.

 **-AGUAMENTI !**

L'eau éclabousse son visage et moi j'attends le hurlement rageur.

Et attends.

Et attends.

 **-Jameeees !** Je boude. **Pourquoi il ne crie pas ?**

Il rit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

 **-Sérieusement Izzy ? Tu croyais qu'il suffisait de ça pour le réveiller ? Tu ne connais pas le grand Sirius Black !**

 **-Ben un jet d'eau en pleine poire me semblait pas mal.**

Non ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Tant d'innocence…**

Puis il se penche vers Black et murmure.

 **-Patmol, Izzy a dormi ici.**

Black se lève d'un bond, yeux écarquillés.

 **-Minimoys est là ? Dans le dortoir des gars ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle n'a pas touché à mon balai ? Dis-moi qu'elle n'y a pas touché !**

C'est là qu'il semble se rendre compte de ma présence.

Je lui fais un sourire angélique en agitant doucement la main.

 **-Milou !** Il s'écrie avec un grand sourire.

Et le voilà qui se relève en manquant de se casser la gueule.

Et qui me fait un câlin.

Bon ce type est bipolaire.

Non que je me plaigne, hein, les câlins de Sirius Black c'est grave cool, il tient chaud.

 **-C'est quoi ces hurlements ?**

 **-Ça c'est Rem' et Fiona qui ont dormi ensemble.** Glousse James.

…

 **-Noooon ?**

Ma blondinette surgie devant moi toute rouge, précédée par Lupin, l'air de se marrer.

 **-J'en ai ma CLAQUE ! Izzy vient on se casse !**

 **-Ben de toutes façons -** Baille Black- **on n'a pas cours là ?**

Hé mais il a raison !

 **-Oh merlin !** S'écrie Fiona.

 **-Merde !** Crie Lupin.

Et ils sortent en courant de la chambre.

Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord ces deux-là…

Je jette un coup d'œil aux mecs. James a toujours un slip sur la tête, Black est trempé (quoique ça n'ait pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure) et mon haut n'est guère adapté pour les cours. Bon en fait il est surtout taché d'un truc rose et visqueux.

Faut vraiment que je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait hier moi !

Alors qu'ils se changent -je suis face aux deux des plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard torse nu et je peux même pas en profiter- je pique une des chemises de mec qui traînent et la passe.

C'est un peu grand.

C'est même carrément immense.

Bon tant pis.

Avisant l'appareil photo de James, je prends discrètement une photo des deux idiots.

Ça c'est d'la pellicule les mecs !

Si seulement les dindes de mon année pouvaient voir ça !

En attendant ils sont morts de rire maintenant.

C'est quand même bizarre un mec.

Ah mais ils se foutent de ma gueule en fait !

 **-Oui bon c'est peut-être un peu grand.**

 **-On a carrément l'impression que tu t'es perdue dans du tissu oui !** Réplique Black, hilare.

Je retrousse les manches tant bien que mal et remonte la chemise avant de la fourrer dans ma jupe, remontant un peu celle-ci pour l'occasion. Puis je tourne sur moi-même.

-C'est mieux comme ça?

Black me fixe, bouche ouverte avant de se moquer.

 **-J'aime beaucoup ce style débraillé, il s'accommode bien à tes cheveux.**

James lui tape la tête pendant que je lui tire la langue.

 **\- Allez on y va les enfants !**

Et il s'élance dans l'escalier.

 **-Faudrait lui dire.** Je souris.

 **-Tu rigoles ?** Ricane Black. **Je veux voir le grand James Potter se balader dans Poudlard, un slip sur la tête.**

Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais Black avait raison. Tout le monde se retourne sur son passage et lui ne se doute de rien et leur fait un grand sourire.

 **-Cet illuminé.** Glousse Black.

 **-T'imagines si on croise McGo ?** Je renchéris.

 **-Mr Potter.**

Dieu existe.

Black m'attrape par le bras avant que je tourne et on passe nos yeux derrière le mur pour voir la directrice des Gryffondors, toute rouge, passer un savon à James.

Celui-ci a le slip dans les mains et le fixe avec horreur.

Puis il murmure d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

 **-Izzy…**

Avant d'ajouter :

 **-Sirius !**

Oups ! Sauve qui peut.

Il nous fonce dessus tandis qu'on s'enfuie en hurlant.

Deux minutes plus tard on débarque tous trois en cours.

Le fait qu'on soit tous rouges, les cheveux en pétard, trempé pour Sirius, avec un slip dans la main pour James et une chemise d'homme pour moi n'a pas l'air de perturber Mr Binns.

Il est génial ce prof en fait !

C'est un anarchiste !

 **-Hey ben y en a qui ont passé une bonne nuit.** Persifle Wendy, la pote à Hadar quand je m'assoie près de Fio'.

Attend elle ne croit quand même pas que ?

Oh merlin !

Toute la classe me pense impliquée dans une partouze avec les maraudeurs !

Fais abstraction Izzy, tu es au-dessus de ça.

…

C'EST PAS FACILE !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Je suis en état de choc. Les souvenirs de la veille commencent petit à petit à affluer.

Non mais j'ai forcément rêvé ce pole dance avec une gargouille pas vrai ?

Un avion en papier tombe sur mon bureau, m'arrachant à mes pensées tragiques.

Blacky et James me sortent leurs spéciaux sourires charmeurs.

Oh que j'le sens mal !

 _Milou nan Izzy !_

 _Grâce à ton allure d'élève débraillé (mais franchement à mon gout, James arrête d'essayer de barrer ce que je dis !) Nous somme sur le point d'accéder au titre de rois du sexe de Poudlard. (Si ce n'étais pas déjà le cas) pas faux Cornedrue…_

 _Bref, sois gentille, steplait Izzyyyyyyyyyyy ! Fais une bonne action, on t'aiiiiiiiime, embrasse un parchemin, sensuellement de préférence (tu sais faire hein ?) et renvoie le nous._

 _Et on obtiendra le graal suprèèèèèèèèème ! C'est quoi ça ? Laisse tomber…_

 _Et moi je pourrais enfin me taper Evans !_

 _Ton Blacky et Jamesounet._

 _PS : Comme on se doute que tu vas dire non- ah bon ?- Trop naïf Patmol. On te promet nos desserts de ce midi, et on mange brownie au chocolat. Ah ouais ? Patmol de toute façon on va lui donner. Ah oui mince._

J'essaye tant bien que mal d'arrêter de glousser.

N'empêche… Ah les fourbes !

Résignée j'arrache un bout de mon parchemin que je porte à mes lèvres et que je leur envoie avec un clin d'œil. Lupin me fixe avec des yeux ronds.

Vu l'air proprement scandalisé de Fiona je lui montre le mot.

 **-Pour du chocolat ? Tout ça pour du chocolat ? Non mais tu es sérieuse Izzy ?!**

Elle n'a pas tort. J'espère franchement que le diable n'apparaitra jamais devant moi pour me proposer de lui vendre mon âme en échange d'un dessert sinon je suis fichue…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Il faut savoir prendre sur soi dans la vie. Je songe en dévorant mes trois brownie, les pépites fondant dans ma bouche.

A côté de moi Fiona s'égosille sur Lupin, rien que de très normal… Quand à Black il doit profiter du titre qu'il a acquis grâce à moi.

Dumby apparaît pour nous rappeler que ce soir en l'honneur d'Halloween, on mange tarte à la citrouille avec possibilité de danser sur de la musique jusqu'à 23 heures.

McGo fronce les sourcils.

Je suis sure qu'elle se couche à 20 heures.

 **-Izzyyy ?**

Quand James Potter vous fait cette tête de chien battu deux choix s'offrent à vous :

Ou vous dites oui avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'accentuer cette tête à vous briser le cœur.

Ou vous êtes inconscients et vous essayer de résister.

C'est ce que je fais en plongeant sous la table.

Manque de bol il m'y rejoint.

 **-Allez steplaaaait.** Pleurniche-t-il.

J'voudrais savourer mon brownie tranquille moi.

 **-Okay okay !** Je réplique la bouche pleine.

 **-Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** Il s'écrie, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Gloups. Quelque chose me dit que j'aurais dû demander en quoi consistait ma mission avant de l'accepter.

 **-Allez vas-y !**

 **-J'veux bien moi mais j'dois faire quoi ?**

 **-Vas voir Lily jolie et demande lui de se joindre à nous ce soir.**

…

What ?

Ah oui nan mais non !

 **-Euh James, le taux d'amour qui nous unit elle et moi doit être le même que celui de Fiona et Lupin. Elle me déteste.**

 **-Moins que moi !**

Je ne parierais même pas là-dessus.

Mais il me toise de ses yeux chocolat brillants et je me lève en grommelant.

Ma propension à tout trouver attendrissant chez ce mec aura ma peau.

Je me dirige donc -en tentant de rester naturelle- jusqu'à Evans et ses copines. Lorsqu'elle me voit elle se dépêche de vider son verre d'eau avant de se lever de table, précipitamment.

Je me sens aimée.

Potter, sois maudit jusqu'à la dernière couche culotte de ton arrière arrière arrière petit enfant !

 **-Hum, Evans ? Je me doute que tu es prise mais si tu as le temps ce soir ça te dirait de venir passer un peu de temps avec nous ? Tu t'amuseras beaucoup !**

Elle plisse les yeux en me toisant avec mépris.

 **-Alors c'est la nouvelle technique de Potter ? Envoyer ses esclaves pour me supplier de passer du temps avec lui ?**

?

Qué?

Elle est sérieuse ?

 **-Mais va traire un hippogriffe avec tes grands airs de sainte nitouche niaiseuse Evans, quand on est incapable de passer une journée sans rabaisser quelqu'un pour se rendre un minimum intéressante parce qu'on a pas de personnalité on évite de se la ramener et on go coucouche panier. C'est toi qui pourrait presque faire pitié si tout le monde se foutait pas de ton avis !**

Sa bouche s'entrouvre et elle porte la main à son cœur l'air choquée.

Oups. J'ai pensé à voix haute.

Après tout fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui dire. C'aura été moi ! Ne suis-je pas philanthrope ?

Ah crotte, elle lève sa baguette. Ennuyeux ça. Ketchup n'est pas mauvaise en Sortilèges.

Mais Mayo va la défoncer !

Non je ne rapporte pas tout à la bouffe. Puis j'adore le jaune alors ça correspond !

Je lève ma baguette et James lève la main pour m'arrêter. Je baisse donc ma baguette.

Comme je l'ai dit c'est mon ami.

Et je suis son alliée.

Y a quand même un truc qui me tracasse : Il vient parce qu'il a peur que je la ratatine ou l'inverse ?

Bon, restons une gentille fille, maitre de soi et collectée.

Ah Evans lui jette une assiette à la figure et il se baisse. Et il se baisse ?

Merde !

J'ai le réflexe de fermer les yeux en sentant le verre m'exploser à la figure. Des bouts se brisent et me coupent le visage.

Quand l'assiette tombe au sol avec un bruit sourd j'inspire profondément.

Bon tout le monde est témoin ?

C'est ça aussi, j'essaie d'être gentille et ça dure moins d'une minute.

Pourquoi l'univers me teste ?

Furieuse j'agite ma baguette.

Les bols de soupe de tous les Gryffondors se soulèvent et lui foncent dessus. Elle se trouve trempée et dégoulinante, des morceaux de poissons plein les cheveux.

C'est dingue comme ça peut flinguer le sex-appeal d'une personne des arrêtes dans les tifs !

Attendez mais c'est qu'elle réplique en plus !

Un sort bleu me loupe à quelques centimètres près. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de la savoir.

 _J_ 'évite sans efforts ceux qui suivent avant de lui jeter une rafale de sorts qu' _elle_ n'arrive pas à esquiver longtemps. Elle va heurter la table avec fracas tandis que je tourne tranquillement les talons.

Non mais.

Amateur.

Euh pourquoi Fiona se précipite vers moi en hurlant mon prénom ? Il y a un truc qui cloche.

Lupin, à sa suite essaie vainement de l'attraper et James crie.

Houlà.

Je me retourne quand Fiona referme sa poigne sur mon bras pour voir le jet violet foncer sur nous deux. On se le bouffe de plein fouet.

Tiens c'est marrant tout est flou et tout mouuuuuuuuuu…

Je me rends compte que je tombe au moment où le sol se trouve à 3 centimètres de mon nez.

Aïe.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Retour sur terre.

Attention à l'atterrissage !

Mouais… le pilote de mon bien être doit être naze, j'ai envie de vomir.

Deux voies me sortent du gaz.

 **-Reste couchée Lazame.**

 **-…et je vais te la tuer cette saleté de veracrasse purulente ! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va se prendre dans l…**

Ah ma cousine bien aimée que ferais-je sans toi ! A peine sortie d'un malaise et déjà à commanditer un meurtre ! Si ce n'est pas beaux les gènes familiaux.

Je me décide -pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quel courage !- à ouvrir les yeux.

L'incroyable regard bleu et soucieux de Black entre dans mon champ de vision.

- **Salut les terriens.** Je murmure.

Il prend un air paniqué.

 **-Hé ben t'es pas encore tiré d'affaire !**

 **-C'est sûr y a encore à faire !** Je ricane. **T'as compris ? Affaire-à faire ! Sinon siiiii ça va très bien, j'ai l'impression d'être plongée dans de la guimauve et ça tombe bien parce que j'avais super faim. Bon après je ne peux pas la manger vu qu'elle est imaginaire. Peut-être que…**

J'ouvre la bouche en grand en essayant de gober l'air.

Woa. Mme Pomfresh a dû me filer un truc je réalise.

Il sourit en coin.

 **\- Au moins tu ne pourras jamais plus être aussi débile que maintenant.**

C'est un défi ?

 **-Défi accepté !**

 **-Ne te sens pas obligée surtout ! D'ailleurs je suis désolé Microbe mais McGo vous a inclus dans la retenue attribuée à Evans. J'aurais peut-être pas dû hurler que c'était une salope doublée d'une morue mais vu l'état de ses cheveux c'était trop tentant.**

Je ricane, fière de mon coup en me relevant.

Beuheuheuu ça tangue.

Blacky s'agenouille aussitôt sur mon matelas, me poussant contre la tête de lit, sa main tapotant mes cheveux comme on le ferait à un bébé animal.

 **-Hey hey hey, doucement Milou, force pas.**

Woaaaaa un Sirius Black attentionné.

J'aurais donc tout vu.

14 ans et déjà une vie si riche en expériences.

 **-C'est quand cette fameuse retenue ?** Je questionne en me renfonçant avec délice dans mes couvertures moelleuses.

Il s'éloigne avant de se rasseoir sur mon lit.

 **-Mardi, 20h30.**

 **-Mais… On a déjà une retenue ce jour-là !**

 **-Je sais j'ai pas osé lui dire.** Glousse-t-il.

Alors ça ça va être drôle.

Une tornade blonde entre dans mon champ de vision.

 **-Izzouille !** Hure-t-elle.

 **-Doucement Fiona c'est fragile ces lutins-là.** L'avertit mon Blacky

Je pense pouvoir faire l'impasse sur le surnom étant donné qu'il vient probablement de me sauver d'une mort par collision.

 **-Tu vas bien ?!** Elle s'écrie en serrant ma main. **T'inquiètes Evans va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivera ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées ! Mettre un chaudron d'huile bouillante au-dessus de son lit, l'envoyer dire bonjour aux acromentules, la ligoter à un balais dont on aura enlevé le mode freinage…**

 **-Lazame.** La coupe Lupin exaspéré. **Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu ne devais pas te lever tu te souviens ?**

 **-Et aussi l'enfermer dans le sablier de Gryffondor tout en faisant gagner le maximum de points à notre maison, j'ai entendu dire que ces pierres étaient tranchantes comme des rasoirs !**

Visiblement Lupin en a marre parce qu'il la soulève de terre et marche jusqu'à son lit.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de poursuivre son monologue.

 **-Ou sinon on la fout dans le four de la cuisine et les elfes de maison en font un rôti-**

Sa voie est coupée par les rideaux d'insonorisation que Lupin a tiré sur eux deux. Il devrait dormir aussi lui, il a une mine de déterré.

Bon pas dans le même lit que Fio' si possible.

Blacky est télépathe visiblement puisqu'il s'exclame :

 **-Pas dans le même lit les deux ! Y a des enfants à côté !**

Je lui donne un coup de poing et il se marre.

 **-Où est James au fait ?** Je questionne cherchant mon attrapeur préféré des yeux.

Baillant et s'étalant sur mon lit pour me rejoindre il marmonne la tête dans les draps :

 **-Toujours en train d'engueler Evans je pense…**

Je manque d'en tomber de mon lit.

 **-Sérieux ?!**

C'est quoi cette dimension parallèle où je viens d'atterrir ?

Est-ce que je suis badass et élancée dans celle-là ?

Il relève la tête et je vois son regard grave émerger au milieu des couvertures.

On dirait un chiot qui s'est emmêlé.

 **-Il a vraiment flippé je pense. Quand je vous ai croisé il courait dans les couloirs en te portant, t'avais le visage en sang. Fiona était livide, encore plus pâle que d'habitude et Lunard n'osait pas avancer trop vite, il avait peur de lui faire mal.**

Hé ben. C'est que c'est dangereux la vaisselle !

 **-Jamais plus je ne sous estimerais le pouvoir d'une assiette.**

Il éclate de rire avant de m'attirer dans la couverture, m'y calant comme un bébé.

 **-Allez dors, tu dis des bêtises.**

 **-Si je l'avais fait chaque fois que j'en dis.** Je baille.

 **-Pas faux.** Concède-t-il.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cette fois il fait nuit quand je me réveille. Y a du progrès ma vieille !

Je ne vois ni James, ni Black, ni Lupin.

Bizarre.

Je me lève tant bien que mal pour aller tirer les rideaux du lit de Fiona.

 **-Ah bah quand même !** S'écrie cette dernière. Ça fait une éternité que j'attends de pouvoir sortir !

 **-Beeeen… Pourquoi tu ne le faisais pas ?** Je demande, étonnée.

Furibonde elle pointe du doigt sa taille fine qu'un rayon argenté enserre au lit.

 **-Non.** gloussais-je. **Il a osé.**

 **-Oh que oui il a osé ! Je vais te me le calmer moi ce petit-**

Je lance précipitamment le contre sort pour la faire taire. Ma blondinette se lève avec un grand sourire, libérée de ses liens magiques.

 **-Allez on y va !**

 **-Super ! Où ?**

Elle me fixe, soupçonneuse.

 **-Tu ne serais pas encore un peu dans les nuages toi ?**

 **-Ah oui la fête ! Mais il est minuit, elle doit être finie.**

 **-Je parlais des makidnappeurs. Je vais faire passer l'envie à Lupin de me retenir contre mon gré !**

Ah elle est carrément remontée en fait !

Quand Fiona est dans cet état il vaut mieux ne pas protester. Je sors donc avec elle, à pas de loup, de l'infirmerie.

On a fait quatre couloirs quand :

 **-Izzy.**

La voix de Fiona est différente. Presque effrayée.

 **-De quoi ?** Je baille.

 **-Viens voir.**

Avec la grâce d'un hippopotame obèse je m'approche de la fenêtre. Et contemple la forêt interdite.

 **-C'est des sapins quoi. Il y en a pas loin de chez mamie, t'as du les remarquer.**

 **-Ne te moque pas. J'ai vu animal étrange.**

C'est marrant, le temps semble se rafraîchir d'un coup.

J'inspire profondément.

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

 **-Où ça ?** Je questionne en priant pour que ma voix ne soit pas hystérique.

Je fixe le point qu'elle me montre et on attend, le cœur battant.

Une ombre qui n'a rien d'humain se faufile au milieu des hauts arbres. Deux secondes plus tard elle a disparu.

 **-C'est pas vrai.** Je souffle, éberluée.

 **-C'est le bouquet final d'une journée pourrie !** S'emballe Fio'. **On fait quoi ?**

 **-On va voir !**

 **-Je savais que tu dirais ça.** Gémis-t-elle.

Après avoir évité Rusard on se retrouve dehors. Le temps est glacial et la pleine lune brille haut dans le ciel.

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez flippant…

Pendant qu'on marche à travers le parc, s'éclairant à l'aide de Lumos j'essaie de ne pas penser au fait que je pourchasse à présent un monstre non identifié en pleine nuit dans une forêt loin de tout être vivant normalement constitué excepté ma cousine.

Enfin normalement constituée… C'est vite dit.

Nous voilà arrivées à l'orée du bois.

 **-Parfois je me dis que depuis qu'on a quitté Beauxbatons on vire un peu suicidaires.** Chuchote Fiona alors qu'on s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans les bois.

 **-Vois le bon côté des choses, on commence à bien la connaître cette forêt !**

 **-Certes…**

Un hurlement s'élève.

 **-Ça me semble plus être une aussi bonne idée.** Balbutie Fio'.

 **-Je crois qu'elle est tout près.** Je murmure.

 **-Ça me réconforte vachement merci !**

 **-A ton service.**

Un craquement de branche nous interrompt.

On lève la tête, déglutissant.

La bête doit bien faire trois mètres, c'est difficile à dire dans le noir. Ses crocs luisent à la lumière de la nuit. Elle fixe la lune de ses yeux jaunes.

Ils ont quelque chose d'étrange ces yeux. Quelque chose… D'humain.

Bon sinon la fuite face à une bête sanguinaire, c'est en option ?

J'attrape le bras de Fiona.

 **-Attends.** Elle murmure.

 **-Attendre ? Non mais ça ne va pas bien ?! On n'attend pas on se casse !** Mon chuchotement hystérique s'élève au fur et à mesure.

 **-Je crois… Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu.**

 **-Ecoute si tu l'avais croisé au supermarché je pense que tu t'en souviendrais, viens !** Je crie avec un ton de souris.

En me retournant j'accroche la chemise de Black à un arbre. Un bruit de déchirure retentit.

La bête braque ses yeux sur nous.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin.

Ou cette après midi.

Ou ce soir.

Au choix.

Mon cœur danse le cha cha cha dans ma poitrine.

Il y en a au moins un qui est content.

 **-On fait quoi ?** Je chuchote paniquée.

 **-Tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Pourquoi à moi ?**

 **-T'es l'ainée !**

Glups, voilà que Brontosaure s'approche doucement.

Fiona inspire en tremblant.

 **-Très bien. Izzy ?**

 **-Ouiiiii ?**

 **-On court.**

Et on court.

Sérieusement Speedie Gonzales peut aller se brosser.

Je suis sûre qu'on est en train de battre un record du monde.

Fiona me talonne.

 **-Plus vite !**

 **-Je suis _devant_ toi, j't'apprendrais !**

 **-Oui mais lui il est _derrière_ nous !**

 **-T'as qu'à lui demander d'aller moins vite !**

 **-J'ai des doutes quand à la réussite de cette mission !**

 **-Défaitiste !**

Le hurlement s'intensifie.

Et moi j'accélère encore. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. En plus les branchages que je me prends en pleine tête freinent ma progression.

Je sens les blessures de ma joue se rouvrir.

C'est bien ma veine.

Scarface : le retour.

Hé peut être que je peux lui faire peur !

Je me retourne et crie :

 **-Hé sale cabot ! Bouh ! Vas-t-en !**

Fiona, arrivée à ma hauteur, hurle.

 **-Mais cours !**

 **-Je peux peut être lui faire peur !**

 **-Il n'a pas peur d'une fille par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas _Lupin_ !**

Sous le coup de la peur ou de la colère je ne sais pas, elle a hurlé le dernier mot.

La bête se stoppe d'un coup.

Son regard s'attarde sur Fiona. Elle a l'air perdue soudain.

L'aboiement d'un chien retentit alors.

Le monstre fait volte-face et s'enfuit dans les bois.

...

Ah bah alors _ça_.

Fiona me sort de ma léthargie et on se remet à courir.

On ne s'arrête qu'une fois à l'intérieur du château encore tremblantes.

 **-Une explication rationnelle à proposer ?** Me demande ma cousine.

 **-Ma tête lui a peut être vraiment fait peur ?**

 **-Bien sûr où avais-je la tête, le rationnel et toi ça fait deux.** Rit-t-elle.

On rentre à pas de loup dans l'infirmerie.

 **-Eh ben je suis contente d'être en vie !** Je m'exclame en m'affalant sur mon lit.

 **-Tu m'étonnes ! Plus jamais je ne me plaindrais de trucs futiles comme le fait que Lupin m'emmerde.**

Je la regarde.

Elle me regarde.

 **-Bon peut être que si.**

 **-Ah tu me rassures ! Pendant un instant je t'ai cru perdue.** Je m'exclame en levant les bras au ciel, théâtralement.

Fiona secoue la tête avant de déclarer d'un ton décidé.

 **-Demain on mènera notre enquête. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à retomber sur ce truc à notre prochaine escapade.**

 **-Pas un mot aux maraudeurs alors. S'ils apprennent qu'on est sorti on va se faire descendre !**

 **-Lupin ne me fait pas peur !** Dit Fiona d'un air farouche. **Et cette bête non plus !**

 **-Hé je pense à un truc ! Depuis les fenêtres de l'infirmerie on peut voir la forêt interdite non ?**

Ma cousine me fixe, éberluée.

 **-Hé mais c'est intelligent !**

….

C'est vexant euuuuuh !

Enveloppée dans nos couvertures on va donc s'asseoir contre celle-ci.

J'en profite pour faire partager ma pensée du jour :

 **-Tu sais les contes de monstres d'Halloween viennent de prendre une toute autre dimension aujourd'hui. Ça me fait relativiser tout ce qu'on a pu me raconter depuis l'enfance. Si ça se trouve les histoires de dame blanche que James me racontaient sont vraies.**

Fiona lève les yeux au ciel avant de me désigner quelque chose au milieu de nos lits avec un grand sourire.

Je me jette sur le petit chaudron remplit de confiseries qui s'y trouve tandis que Fio' déplie le mot qui l'accompagne.

 **-Ahah ils disent que pas de chance pour nous, notre Halloween ne sera pas très palpitant coincées ici !** Ricane-t-elle. **_S'ils savaient !_**

Oui s'ils savaient. Je songe. Mais ils ne savent pas.

Et heureusement.

Un peu avant de m'endormir j'aperçois trois formes indistinctes traverser le parc.

Il se passe vraiment des trucs bizarres ici…

Et pour une fois les, maraudeurs ont tous loupé !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Allez courage Izzy tu y es presque !** Je m'encourage en chuchotant.

Fiona ronfle, j'ose pas la réveiller, j'suis pas suicidaire.

Du coup la grande aventurière Izzy Cartor poursuit vaillamment sa route en solitaire !

Elle est en pleine escapade pour essayer de sortir de là à pas de loup mais les niveaux supplémentaires se font de plus en plus compliqués : une Pomfresh enragée rôde dans les sous-bois aseptisés de l'infirmerie.

Elle risque sa peau à chaque nouveau pas !

Ma vie est palpitante.

Le truc emmerdant c'est que la discrétion c'est pas vraiment mon rayon.

Je glisse derrière un lit, passe sous un autre et me plaque contre le mur.

Pour un peu on entendrait la musique de la panthère rose s'élever.

Padam padam…

J'étais fan !

J'arrive enfin la main sur la poignée de porte, yahouuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Mais celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule et vient claquer contre le mur. Et entre le mur et elle il y a moi.

La grande aventurière Izzy Cartor souffre.

Je sortirais bien pour frapper le responsable mais c'est la voix chuchotée de Black qui me parvient.

 **-Dépêchez-vous !**

Okay, je ne frapperais pas le responsable en fait, je vais juste le taillader, l'éviscérer, l'écarteler, le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

Hé ! Charmant programme.

Mouhahahaaaaaaaaa !

Les petites choses sont les plus dangereuses.

 **-Allez tient bon Lunard, on y est presque !** Marmonne James.

 **-Ne les réveillez pas !** Panique celui-ci.

 **-T'inquiètes, ta dulcinée dort sagement.** Ricane Blacky. **Et notre mascotte…**

Il y a un gros blanc.

Je me renfonce un peu plus entre le mur et la porte. Plus tellement envie de sortir d'un coup.

 **-Rappelez-moi d'attacher cette gamine.** Rugit Jamesounet.

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ?

Blacky renchérit avec l'énergie du désespoir :

 **-Elle est trop petite on la retrouvera jamais !**

Mais je ne suis PAS petite !

Lupin pousse un profond soupir.

 **-Occupez-vous de l'enfant, je veille sur l'enragée.**

…

Alors là c'en est trop !

L'ENFANT ?!

L'enragée rien à dire mais l'ENFANT ?

Les masuicidaires peuvent d'ores et déjà se considérer comme morts. C'en est fini de leurs petites têtes de strangulots moisis.

Je risque un coup d'œil à travers la fente. Pour voir mes deux strangulots adorés courir dans le couloir. Blacky brandit sa baguette d'un air victorieux en hurlant :

 **-Chargeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

 **-Vers les cuisines !** Renchérit James.

Hihi. Ils me connaissent bien.

Bon c'est pas le tout !

A travers la fente j'entrevois Lupin qui attache Fio' à son lit. A nouveau.

Houlàlà j'espère qu'il a pas les oreilles sensibles !

Il va se coucher sur le lit le plus éloigné de ma cousine.

Enfin un peu de bon sens !

Le voilà qui fourre sa tête dans son coussin. C'est le moment où jamais !

A toute vitesse je m'extirpe de derrière la porte et trottine dans le couloir.

Libre !

Tout à ma joie de quitter l'antre maudite, je sautille dans les allées de Poudlard. Y a personne d'ailleurs, bizarre…

Ah mais oui ! C'est le Week-end !

Tiens en parlant de personne.

Un Brian Larter ! Il m'avait manqué celui-là !

Il me fixe l'air franchement soupçonneux.

 **-Où est Fiona ?**

Il croit quoi ? Que je l'ai mangé ?

 **-A l'infirmerie. En train de ronfler. Tranquillement. Paisiblement. Béatement.**

J'articule bien chacun de mes mots histoire qu'il les comprenne tous.

Je l'trouve un peu demeuré ce type !

Mais mignon.

Pour peu que vous aimiez le style cocker aux grands yeux brillants.

Il m'évite en rasant presque les murs et prends la direction de l'antre de Mme Pomfresh.

Woulala ! Lui au milieu de FioBonnie and RemuClyde ça va faire des étincelles !

Hihi, la tête de Fiona quand elle va les voir les deux ! Dommage que je ne puisse assister à ça !

Je me demande s'il y a des tartes à l'infirmerie. Lupin serait ravi.

Un feulement de chat s'élève alors.

C'est pas vrai. C'est le week-end par Merlin ! Personne fais de grass' mat' dans ce château ?

Il faut croire que non.

Je me précipite vers une porte qui a la bonne idée de se trouver ici. Plongée dans le noir, les yeux collés à la serrure, j'attends, le cœur battant.

Comme je m'y attendais c'est notre concierge bien aimé qui fait son apparition. Orné d'un magnifique coquard violet sur l'œil gauche.

On dirait presque que quelqu'un lui a balancé quelque chose sur la tête.

Soyez béni si vous m'entendez.

Face de roquefort s'éloigne en marmonnant à l'attention de Miss Teigne.

 **-Continue ma belle, tu vas nous en trouver et ils seront punis oh que oui, et plus jamais il ne nous échapperons, oh que non.**

Ah ouais. J'ai un peu de peine pour lui quand même. Quand la seule personne avec qui tu parles c'est ton animal de compagnie tu dois commencer à te dire que t'as raté un truc dans ta vie!

Merlin merci moi les gens à qui je parle ne sont pas des animaux !

Sauf peut-être les trois mousquetaires mais eux se sont des exceptions en tout de toutes manières.

 **-Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ?**

ARGH !

Je fais un bond et me mord la lèvre si fort pour m'empêcher de crier que je sens un gout métallique envahir ma bouche.

Les vampires existent toujours ! Tous aux abris !

Ah mais en fait je pourrais aussi bien parler du mec en face de moi que de ma modeste personne.

De taille moyenne, mince, les yeux aussi noirs et luisants que ses cheveux, il a de quoi foutre la trouille.

Ah il porte l'écusson de Serpentard.

J'adooooooore le samedi matin.

Je tente l'approche amicale.

 **-Toutes mes excuses, j'essayais d'échapper à un psychopathe mangeur d'enfants.**

 **-Argus Rusard n'est absolument pas un psychopathe, il n'en possède ni l'esprit, ni le sang froid nécessaire.**

…

Il sait trouver les mots pour rassurer les gens lui !

Brrr même sa voie est flippante.

 **-Ah ben c'est-à-dire que j'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question.**

Il me considère en silence.

Il pourrait pas regarder ailleurs ?

 **-Et donc euh… Tu fais quoi ici ? Méditer sur le sens de la vie ?**

Je rêve où il sourit ?

Il a vraiment un joli sourire en plus, quel dommage cette face sinistre !

C'est comme posséder une super recette de gâteau au chocolat mais en faire un au yaourt : moi j'appelle ça du gâchis !

Ah, son sourire redevient flippant.

C'était mieux que rien !

 **-Avant que tu ne viennes perturber la tranquillité de mon art, je m'attelais à créer une nouvelle potion.**

Oh que j'en ai marre.

 **-Mais c'est QUOI votre problème à vous autres Serpentard a toujours s'exprimer comme si on était au 19ème siècle ?! Les télés existent bon sang ! Hé réveillez-vous on a envoyé un mec sur la lune ! Et les filles portent des minis jupes ! Alors les sorciers les plus coincés de Poudlard pourraient pas commencer à gueuler des trucs genre « emmerder »? Hein ? Mais arrête de me fixer comme si j'étais demeurée !**

Il cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

 **-Ah. On m'avait effectivement prévenu que tu étais _spéciale_.**

 **-Comment ça on ? Qui s'est seulement permis d'évaluer à songer à la possibilité d'énoncer un tel mensonge à voix haute ? C'est un scandale ! Dis le moi que je lui pète sa-**

 **-Arrête ça tout de suite, mes oreilles saignent.** Se moque une voix.

Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher. Mais genre carrément. Elle part en visite dans l'hémisphère Sud.

Qu'est-ce que Nott fout là ?

Et POURQUOI faut-t-il qu'il soit aussi beau ?!

Et surtout: quelle tête pouvais-je bien avoir ?

En fait nan. Mieux valait l'ignorer.

 **-Tu fous quoi ici toi aussi ? C'est quoi, une réunion de beaux parleurs du moyen âge ?!**

Ah nan je retire c'que j'ai dit : Jack Montague vient d'entrer.

 **-Hé gryffonette ! Il s'exclame quand il me voit, un sourire réjouit aux lèvres.**

Doit y avoir marqué un truc sur mon front style « défoulez-vous en surnoms »

Ou alors c'est juste moi qui fait cet effet aux gens.

Je sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Ooooh peut être que le pire c'est seulement de se retrouver à 6 heures du matin un samedi en compagnie de trois Serpentards dans une pièce sombre.

…

Faut que je me surveille. Voilà ce que ça m'apporte de fréquenter que des mecs : ça me réussit pas.

 **-Ouais salut Jack ! C'est pour quoi votre potion au fait ? Transformer les armures en père noël ? Se gonfler en ballons de baudruche ?**

Nott et Jack secouent la tête à chacune de mes nouvelles propositions.

 **-Faire exploser les cachots !** Je m'écrie alors avec enthousiasme.

Les yeux de Dracula sortent encore un peu plus de leurs orbites. Il ferait bien d'y faire plus attention, ils vont finir par tomber.

 **-C'est un anti révulso pour un devoir.**

 **-Attends quoi ? Mais c'est archi naze !**

 **-Bah ouais j'trouvais aussi !** Sourit Jack –et la solidarité masculine on en fait quoi ?- **Mais Sev veut pas me procurer un Folamour pour Zabini alors…**

Je sais pas le plus comique : que Nosferatu s'appelle Sev ou qu'un pseudo Hulk cherche à confectionner un filtre d'amour.

 **-Euh… T'as tenté les compliments ?** Je tente en désespoir de cause.

 **-Bah ouais mais elle a pas eu l'air contente que je lui dise que pour moi elle brillait plus que le plus rutilant des cognards.**

Je croise le regard de Nott. Contrairement à lui j'ai le plus grand mal à réprimer mon rire.

 **-Ouais alors…. Je pourrais peut être te filer un coup de main….**

 **-Tu ferais ça ?** S'écrie-t-il, les yeux brillants.

 **-Totalement ! J'aime les plans foireux !** Je sourie jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nott hausse les sourcils pour exprimer son approbation.

 **-William.** Lâche « Sev » sans détacher son regard de sa précieuse potion. **Ne les laisses pas faire, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela va virer au massacre.**

 **-Evidemment.** Dit-t-il très calme. **Mais tu vas m'aider Severus.**

Ce qui semble le faire sortir de sa léthargie comateuse où lui et anti-révulso adoptaient des bébés chaudrons.

 **-Je vais quoi ?**

 **-Nous aider !** Je m'écrie. **Plus on est de fous plus on rit !**

 **-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas la même définition de l'amusement.**

Parce qu'il en a une. Première nouvelle.

 **-Allez Draculus ! Tu pourras même glaner des conseils pour emballer ta potion !**

Et je file avant de me prendre la dite potion dans la tronche. Nott ne peut pas réprimer son sourire cette fois.

Ha !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Donc c'est la salle commune des Serpentards ? C'est…**

 **-Impressionnant ?** Se rengorge Draculus.

 **-Noble ?** Sourit Nott.

 **-Trop d'la balle !** S'écrie Jack.

 **-Très… Vert.** J'assène.

 **-Sans blagues.** Ricane Nott.

Woa ! Il connait ce mot, ne perdons pas espoir

 **-Bon voilà le plan.** Je chuchote. **On se désillusionne les trois sauf Nott qui va frapper à la porte du dortoir de Zabini, tu peux vu que tu es préfet. Tu vas lui offrir un poème en lui disant que tu viens de la part d'un élève de Poudlard. Pendant qu'elle essaie de deviner qui c'est, on se planque dans le dortoir pour suivre toute la conversation et c'est là qu'on se rendra compte vers qui penche ses préférences et qu'on découvrira si t'as ta chance Jack.**

 **-Et à qui je dois casse la gueule.**

 **-Euh… Ouais pour le remake de Fight Club on verra plus tard ! Des questions ?**

 **-Juste une.** Intervient Severus. **Outre le fait que ce soit le plan le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie et c'est peu dire car je côtoie Jack Montague ici présent depuis des années, pourquoi est-ce Nott qui s'épargne cette corvée en amenant le poème ?**

 **-Mais parce que c'est le plus beau ! Elle se confiera plus facilement s'il y a une bombe sexuelle dans la pièce, ça la déconcentrera !**

…

JE N'AI PAS DIT CA À VOIX HAUTE ?!

Nott me fixe avec des yeux ronds avant de pencher la tête, l'air amusé.

 **-Très bien.** Dit-t-il de sa voie veloutée. **Allons voir si mes talents de « bombe sexuelle » sont convaincants.**

Et il m'adresse un clin d'œil, malicieux.

Je meurs.

La question est : de honte ou de plaisir ?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Jack, lâche ma main immédiatement.** Persifle Sev.

 **-Mais y fait noir ! J'aime pas le noir.**

Okaaaay et dire que les Serpys sont censés être maléfiques. Vous imaginez Salazar dormir avec une veilleuse vous ?

 **-Où est-t-elle ?** Questionne alors Nott en se figeant dans le couloir.

Je crois qu'il parle de moi. Sauf si Severus est une femme.

Théorie intéressante…

C'est là qu'il doit aviser une pomme qui flotte toute seule parce qu'il prend un air exaspéré.

 **-Lâche ce fruit tu vas nous faire repérer.**

 **-Mais ch'ai faim ! Rien manché depuis ce matin !** Je proteste.

 **-Oh Merlin.** Soupire-t-il en se massant les tempes.

C'est absolument ultra sexy quand il fait ça.

Je devrais l'exaspérer plus souvent.

Ça tombe bien : c'est comme qui dirait mon domaine de prédilection!

Je monte tranquille les escaliers profitant de mon enveloppe charnelle à faire rougir de jalousie Casper le fantôme.

Quoique… Les fantômes peuvent-ils rougir ? Bonne question.

Le couinement à côté de moi m'indique que Jack rampe sur la rampe d'escalier.

Quel dommage que je ne puisse voir ça.

Finalement on arrive devant la porte de Miss Perfection.

Nott se tourne vers nous dans le couloir, ou plutôt se tourne vers un pan de mur.

 **-Soyez prudents.**

J'ai la vague impression qu'il s'adresse plus à moi qu'aux autres. En plus ses yeux sont rivés sur l'endroit où je me trouve comme s'il savait exactement où je me situe.

Flûte ! J'dois avoir de la pomme sur le menton.

Il toque et c'est la renversante Miss Zabini qui lui ouvre.

Cette fille ne devrait même pas exister. Elle donne des envies de suicide à toutes celles qui croisent sa route.

Snif, ses cheveux sont même soyeux. Alors qu'il est 8h00 du matin bordel !

 **-Will.** Roucoule-t-elle. **Tu es perdu ? Je peux te raccompagner à ta chambre si tu le désires.**

Sérieusement ?

Morue.

Mais « Will »reste parfaitement stoïque.

 **-A vrai dire non. Je te cherchais Agathe, on m'a chargé de t'apporter ceci.**

Et il lui tend un parchemin blanc de ses longs doigts délicats.

Elle s'en saisi comme si c'était un panna cotta au chocolat blanc. Du moins ça ressemble à la manière dont j'avais attrapé cette merveille au mariage de tante Gertrude, l'année dernière.

La vache ! Même son vernis gère.

Bref.

La missions, la mission, la mission !

 **-Il n'est de beauté pareille à la clarté qui t'entoure. Et mon émoi grandit à chaque fois que l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres pleines. Je sais que c'est mal, qu'il faudrait fuir. Mais je ne peux lutter contre mon cœur c'est pourquoi je le dépose à tes pieds.**

Puréeee… Soit on nous a changé Jack Montague en l'espace de deux minutes, soir Nott a volé ça à un serpent romantique qui s'ignore.

En tout cas ça a fait rappliquer toutes les hormones féminines de ce dortoir.

 **-Oh Agathe ma chérie c'est absolument ma-gni-fique !**

Et moi qui croyais que jamais personne n'oserait sortir ça à voix haute….

 **-Qui a pu écrire ça ?** Piaillent-t-elles, le regard envieux.

Zabini, restée à des kilomètres d'années lumières de nous semble redescendre sur notre belle planète bleue. Et rive son regard sur Nott.

 **-J'ai promis de ne rien dire. Mais quel qu'il soit il tient beaucoup à toi.**

 **-C'est peut être Néro Malfoy !** Glousse groupie de droite.

M.d.r. Malfoy s'appelle Néro ?

Ça devait vraiment être un gosse pas désiré.

 **-Surement pas.** Dit notre cible en levant ses yeux au ciel. **Il ne possède pas une once de romantisme. En plus se sont les deux nouvelles gryffondors qui l'intéressent en ce moment.**

Heureusement que je suis invisible, je sens mes joues virer pastèques mures. En tout cas je n'avais pas rêvé qu'il matait Fiona !

 **-Il ne les aura pas.** Dit Nott d'un ton assuré mais avec une dureté inhabituelle dans le regard.

Il a déglutit de travers ?

La reine de beauté hausse les épaules.

 **-Peut être un Serdaigle ?**

 **-Amos Diggory est trop canon !** Soupire groupie de gauche.

Tous les goûts sont dans la nature…

 **-Ou des maraudeurs !** Hurle groupie du milieu visiblement hystérique.

 **-Ils sont si cools…** Renchérit une autre, le regard rêveur.

Hé ben moi qui croyait que les Gryffondors étaient haïs chez les couleuvres ! Certains bénéficient visiblement d'un traitement de faveur.

 **-Sirius Black est magnifique.** Sourit la blonde. **J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure.**

Non tu n'en feras pas. Ni ton quatre heure, ni ton petit déjeuner, ni aucun autre repas de la journée. Ton vomis à la limite.

Je suis pas prête à accepter n'importe qui dans notre famille moi.

 **-Et si c'était Montague ?**

Enfin ! Pour un peu j'embrasserais cette nana ! Si j'étais démunie de cerveau et insensibilisée au Chanel numéro 5. Quelle odeur…

Agathe Zabini s'est figée.

 **-Montague ? Ecrire ça ?** Renchérit-t-elle, moqueuse. **Sûrement pas. Mais c'est… Dommage.**

 **-YES !**

Tous les regards visibles ET invisibles se tournent vers moi.

Oups.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?** S'inquiète Zabini.

 **-Aucune idée mais il est temps pour moi de me retirer. A bientôt Agathe.**

Il ne me sourit jamais comme ça à moi !

Je tente un remake de Koh Lanta en zigzagant entre les sans cervelles avant de passer la porte. Nott me pousse doucement mais fermement dehors.

Sauvée !

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Et encore une réussite brillamment exécutée par Izzy Cartor !** Je hurle de victoire une fois sortis.

Je saute les escaliers quatre à quatre.

 **-On l'applaudit, on l'acclame, on l'idolâtre, on l'adore !**

Je cours dans les couloirs en tournoyant.

 **-C'est la seule, c'est l'unique, c'est la meilleure !**

J'attrape les bras de Jack et on danse en criant.

 **-WE ARE THE CHAMPIOOOOOOOOOOONS!**

 **-LE TALENT A L'ETAT BRUT!**

 **-ELLE A DIT QUE C'ETAIT DOMMAGE !**

 **-J'AI MES CHANCES AVEC ZABINI !**

Dois-je préciser qu'on a retiré nos chemises qu'on fait tournoyer en l'air en rythme avec notre danse de la joie ?

C'est seulement là que j'avise les deux silhouettes plantées au milieu du couloir qui nous fixent, bouche ouverte.

On se fige.

 **-J'ai une explication !** S'écrie Jack à l'adresse de Malfoy.

Je suppose que je devrais en avoir une à l'adresse d'Evans mais mon cerveau semble parti en vacances au fin fond du Mississipi.

 **-Enfin j'en avais prévu une. C'est juste que j'm'en rappelle plus.**

Ils ont toujours l'air aussi choqués, aussi… immobiles.

Un Basilic se balade dans l'école ou quoi ?

Visiblement ça leur semblait plus probable d'être interrompu dans leur ronde de préfet par ça que par…nous.

Je suis flattée.

J'avise une forme floue passer en douce devant moi.

 **-Hep hep hep ! T'enfuie pas Draculus ! Ça se fait pas d'abandonner ses amis espèce de lâche !**

Il redevient visible et gémis à l'adresse d'Evans.

 **-C'est pas ce que tu crois !**

Elle semble se rappeler de fermer sa bouche. Pour la rouvrir aussitôt.

Mince, on a failli connaitre la paix.

 **-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je crois en vérité.**

Je me racle la gorge.

 **-Ben en fait vois-tu Ketchup, il se trouve que euh… Draculus faisait une potion…**

 **-Oui voilà !** Renchérit-il. **Mais elle a… elle a… des effets secondaires !**

 **-Tout à fait !** Hoche la tête Jack. **Et donc… On s'éventait pour…**

 **-Pour éloigner l'énergie négative qui nous avait envahis suite à sa fabrication !** Je le coupe, prise d'un regain d'inspiration.

Nott qui était resté soigneusement silencieux jusqu'ici vole à notre secours :

 **-Vous ne devriez pas poursuivre votre ronde ?**

Pourquoi Malfoy me dévisage avec un tel sourire ?

Ah mais j'ai qu'un caraco sous ma chemise moi !

Voyeur !

Poil de carottes se mord la lèvre.

 **-Hum Cartor ? Black et Potter te cherche partout.**

Pas de regard méprisant ou de ton sec ?

Visiblement elle a retenu la leçon. Ou alors ses cheveux ont retenu la leçon !

Elle a dit quoi au fait ?

 **-Oulalalala ! Je suis dans les ennuis les gars ! Je file ! Bye !**

Je t'ente d'ébourriffer les cheveux de Severus mais il fait un pas en arrière, je me rabats avec un grand sourire pour Nott et tape un check à Jack avant de me retourner le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Bonne journée, tenez moi au courant !**

Puis je file dans le couloir, ma chemise et mes cheveux voletant derrière moi.

Je me retourne quand je me rends compte que je suis suivie.

Evans et Malfoy.

Décidemment c'est toujours aussi chelou de les voir ensemble. A part le dégoût profond qu'ils m'inspirent ils n'ont RIEN en commun.

Bon après c'est pas comme si ils s'étaient adressé un mot.

 **-Cartor attend ! Je suis désolée pour hier.**

What ?

 **-Tu te sens bien Evans ?**

Non pas que ça m'intéresse.

Elle rougit et sur elle c'est affreusement mignon.

Y a pas de justice en ce bas monde.

 **-Potter m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne recommencerais jamais plus. Et puis, c'est interdit de faire de la magie dans la grande salle.**

Ah ouais j'comprends mieux.

 **-T'inquiète préfetounette, on ne te rappellera pas cette affreuse entorse du règlement intérieur, ça arrive à tout le monde de l'enfreindre.**

A certains plus qu'à d'autres.

Vu son regard, Malfoy pense comme moi.

Enfin Fifi Brindacier nous fait l'honneur de débarrasser le plancher.

Ce que me laisse seule en compagnie de Malfoy. J'en regretterais presque Roussinette.

Je m'applique à me placer le plus loin possible de lui.

Bon, oui, je longe le mur.

Et alors ?

 **-Tu as peur que je morde ?**

Ben…

 **-Peut être un peu**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas.** Il m'offre un clin d'œil. **Je n'ai pas faim.**

 **-Magnifique ! Moi si !**

Et je pousse un soupir tant mon désespoir est immense.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Finalement après avoir échappé à Rusard, une mante religieuse blonde et une fouine nymphomane, me voici devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

 **-Home sweet home !** Je m'écrie en écartant les bras.

Une avalanche de gens sort de derrière le tableau en hurlant.

Mais c'est QUOI ça ?

Battre en retraite, viiiiiiite !

 **-Izzy !**

Argh, trop tard !

 **-Tiens salut James !**

 **-Sérieusement ? Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ! Je viens de recruter l'intégralité des Gryffondors pour te retrouver j'te signale !**

 **-Ah ben c'est…. Sympa !**

 **-Hé mais elle est là !** S'écrie l'un d'entre eux.

Tous tournent les yeux vers moi.

Euh…

 **-Hey !** Je lance en agitant la main pour faire coucou.

…

 **-POSE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

James m'a jeté sur ses épaules comme un sac de patate avant de se tourner pour entrer dans la salle commune.

 **-MAIS C'EST UN KIDNAPPING !**

 **-James ! Je la trouve pas ! J'ai fouillé partout ! Je suis même allé voir aux toilettes de Mimi et j'ai tapé l'incruste dans la salle des profs ! L'heure est grave !**

Oh Merlin.

 **-Je suis lààààààààààà !**

Blacky pousse un cri de surprise. Avant de me reconnaitre. Alors il crie à nouveau.

C'est toujours intéressant de voir ce qu'on inspire aux gens.

 **-MINIMOYS ! ALORS CA TU VAS MA LE PAYER TRÈS CHER ! T'AS PAS L'AUTORISATION D'ALLER VOIR TES POTES LILIPUTIENS QUAND CA TE DIT ! ET DE ME LAISSER PANIQUER COMME CA ! J'AI CRU QUE RUSARD T'AVAIS BALAYÉE !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Je peux…**

 **-NON !**

 **-Mais je voulais juste-**

 **-NON !**

Je pousse un profond soupir.

Nous sommes à table, enfin sauf Fiona qui doit toujours être attachée et Lupin, dont le corps sanglant doit giser quelque part.

Et moi je suis là, à ruminer mes idées noires.

Vous me direz que peut-t-il y avoir de mal avec de la bouffe ?

DEUX ABRUTI QUI SURVEILLENT CHACUN DE VOS FAITS ET GESTES VOILA CE QU'IL Y A DE MAL !

 **-Je vous hais !**

 **-Cousinette, quelle jolie voie de si bon matin.** Baille Fiona en s'écroulant sur sa chaise.

 **-Ah bah t'es sortie toi finalement. Où est Lupin ?**

Elle sourit d'une manière si flippante que je ne me sens pas le courage de lui demander des précisions.

James et Black se considèrent, l'air inquiet.

Avant de se lever en cœur.

YES !

Ils refont marche arrière, sortent une paire de menottes magiques et m'attachent au pied de la table avant d'en faire autant pour Fiona.

En moins de deux secondes.

Le temps que je réalise ils sont partis.

NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

Fiona me regarde l'air de plus en plus scandalisée à chaque secondes qui passe.

 **-Nan mais… Nan mais… Nan mais…. Oh ! Du nutella !**

Je me frappe la tête contre la table.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Et il se trouve que je lui ai dit « non ma chérie c'est impossible, il n'aime pas les brunes » mais elle était tellement vexée tu penses bien, elle n'a pas prêté attention à mes conseils alors elle s'est pris le plus beau râteau de sa vie je peux te le garantir et…**

Un gémissement de chiot blessé coupe Hadar dans son palpitant récit. Fiona n'en peut plus.

De sous la table on voit sa tête passer sous la nappe.

 **-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là les deux ?!**

 **-Longue histoire. Tu peux nous préparer des tartines ? Il faut qu'on évite de nous voir.**

Ouais au bout de quatre heures passées à table où tout le monde se demandait ce qu'on foutait là, Fio' et moi on a opté pour l'anonymat en nous planquant sous la table.

Je pensais que les deux idiots reviendraient bientôt au nombre de trois pour nous libérer mais j'ai visiblement sous-estimé les capacités de kidnapping de Fiona.

Qui n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle a fait de Lupin.

Merlin merci, pour la première fois de leurs vies Marine Hadar et Wendy qui nous a rejoints vont servir à quelque chose.

 **-Merci, j'avais la dalle !**

 **-Et moi alors ?**

 **-T'as bouffé une pomme chez les Serpys d'après ce que tu m'as raconté !**

 **-T'étais chez les Serpentards ?**

 **-Oui enfin j'en ai vu que quelques un hein, Jack, Nott, Malfoy….**

 **-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

 **-Cette chance !**

 **-Tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois.** Ajoute Fiona en me donnant un coup de coude.

 **-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !** Je m'écrie en écartant les bras d'énervement.

 **-D'ailleurs à quoi ressemble Nott ? Je sais juste qu'il est incroyablement sexy.**

 **-Attends deux secondes.** Je réponds en passant ma tête sous la nappe. **Ah ! Le brun aux yeux revolver là-bas !**

 **-Fioouuuuuu.** Sifflent Fio, Marine et Wendy en cœur.

C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il a tourné la tête vers nous en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Heyyy !** Font-elles les trois en agitant la main.

Je lui fais ma tête style « t'inquiète je maitrise ». Vu la sienne je doute qu'il ait compris.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Fiona !**

Oh il ne manquait plus que Brian Larter dans le paysage !

 **-Salut !** Elle s'exclame avec un sourire radieux en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Qu'elle s'explose contre le haut de la table.

Je roule sur le côté autant que je peux avec mon bras en essayant d'étouffer mon fou rire.

Franck Longdubat me fixe avec des yeux ronds d'en haut, sa part de tarte à la main.

 **-Tout est normal.** Je chuchote.

Il a pas l'air super rassuré.

 **-Tout va bien ?** S'inquiète Casanova. **Attends je te rejoins.**

Oh que non mec.

Je lui donne un coup de pied quand il commence à glisser jusqu'à Fiona.

Il me foudroie du regard.

 **-C'est complet, vas te garer ailleurs.**

Il se contente donc de s'asseoir.

 **-On n'a pas tellement eu l'occasion de discuter de la soirée vu que je n'ai pas pu entrer dans l'infirmerie.**

Mais dites-moi qu'il plaisante ?

 **-Ah oui, euh justement à ce propos… Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose.**

Je choisis ce moment-là pour intervenir:

 **-Mais si Fiona rappelle-toi ! Je crois qu'il s'est pris une tarte dans la tronche !**

 **-Ah oui ! Alors… Elle était bonne ?**

…

 **-Ouhahahaaaaaaaaa !**

J'explose de rire, ah la gueule qu'il tire !

 **-Tu pourrais pas aller ailleurs toi ?** Me foudroie-t-il du regard.

 **-Hé ben non ! Désolée de te décevoir ! Je suis attachée.**

Il me fixe, d'un air soupçonneux.

 **-Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais sous la table avec des menottes ?**

C'est la question que j'aurais posée en premier personnellement.

 **-On a voulu tester de nouvelles sensations si tu vois c'que je veux dire.** Je lui envoie un clin d'œil.

Il rougit de fureur avant de tourner les talons.

 **-J'ai dit un truc pas bien ?** Me questionne Fio', perdue.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Il doit être minuit et je commence à avoir mal au dos.

 **-Ou alors on fait exploser la table ?**

 **-Tu crois pas qu'on a déjà assez d'heures de colles comme ça ?**

 **-Boarf, une de plus, une de moins… Au point où on en est…**

 **-Justement !**

 **-Chuuuut y a du monde !**

…

 **-Hey par ici !**

 **-On est là !**

 **-Aidez nous !**

 **-Au secours !**

 **-A l'aide !**

 **-Mesdemoiselles Cartor et Lazame mais que faites-vous ici ?** Nous questionne McGo avec des yeux ronds.

Chouette robe de chambre.

 **-Eh bien comment vous annoncer ça en douceur…**

 **-Il se trouve que certains de vos élèves préférés….**

 **-D'ailleurs vous devriez en changer, ceux-là sont pas sains…**

 **-Pensez plutôt à quelqu'un comme…**

 **-Moi !**

 **-Moi.**

 **-Nous ont séquestrés.**

 **-Après avoir abusés de nous…**

 **-Sexuellement ?!** S'écrie la directrice, horrifiée.

 **-Nan.**

 **-Mais naaaan.**

 **-Parlement.**

 **-Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **-Ça fait douze heures qu'on est sous cette putain de table à écouter les discussions de tout le monde si vous préférez.**

 **-On en sait plus sur les ragots de Poudlard que quiconque maintenant.**

 **-Vous saviez, vous, qu'Amos Diggory était gay ?**

 **-Mais je… Je… Enfin comment….. Qui ?**

 **-Les makidnappeurs.**

 **-Les maséquestreurs.**

 **-Les maraudeurs ?!**

Elle s'écrie, horrifiée.

C'est à ce moment-là que la voie de Chourave retentit :

 **-Minerva ! On a enfin retrouvé Remus Lupin ! Quelqu'un l'avait attaché dans une des niches de la volière, il est couvert d'entrailles de campagnols et de fientes de hibou !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Devinez qui attends impatiemment de lire vos reviews ? :-D**

 **Ptitsoleil**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère que vous profitez tous de vos vacances !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et j'espère que la suite des aventures d'Izzy, Fiona et cie vous fera plaisir aussi !**

 **Et merci beaucoup à Petit Coconuts que je ne peux remercier par message privé de ses reviews, voilà la suite tant attendue ! ;-) **

**.**

* * *

.

 _I panic at a lot of other places besides the disco_

Unknown

 **.**

 _ **Best friends, Grandson**_

 ** _._**

 **J'adore mon humour, je suis ma plus grande fan. La seule aussi.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **-Outch, la vache que j'ai mal au dos !**

 **-Des rhumatismes à cet âge-là si ce n'est pas malheureux !**

 **-La vieillesse me touche déjà !**

 **-Un fléau c'est moi qui vous le dit !**

 **-Se balader dans la forêt la nuit après avoir passé plus de dix heures assises sur du parquet dans l'incapacité de se coucher c'est un fléau aussi !**

 **-Merlin merci je ne vois _vraiment pas_ qui pourrait avoir ce genre d'idées tordues. Peeeersonne n'irait faire ça.**

 **-Voir pire : infliger à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire _aussi_!**

 **-Je ne vois pas quel genre de personne _cruelle_ et _insensible_ pourrait-**

 **-Izzy si tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser je dois t'avertir que tes tentatives sont vouées à l'échec.** Retentit calmement la voix de Fiona dans le froid de la forêt interdite.

…

Bon au moins j'aurais essayé.

Après tout une petite randonnée au clair de lune à la recherche d'un monstre halloweenien c'est l'fun. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour digérer ma journée.

Puis comme l'avait dit Fiona, le soleil va se lever dans quelques heures, ça ne sert à rien d'aller se coucher maintenant. Foutu pour foutu…

C'est une expression dangereuse ça, foutu pour foutu.

On va mourir un jour, foutu pour foutu, autant accélérer la date à nos 14 ans.

J'évite de justesse une ronce qui passait par là et fière de mon coup je tourne la tête tout en marchant pour la narguer.

Nananananèreeee-

BOOOOM

 **-AIEUUUUUH !**

 **-IZZY ! Fais moins de bruit bon sang !**

 **-Mais attends tu te rends pas compte !** Je proteste en essayant de me relever. **C'est cette racine ! Non mais t'as vu ce monstre ! Elle fait ma taille !**

Enfin, le poids sous mes jambes semble s'affaisser un peu quand je marche dessus en me relevant.

Je me relève donc en vitesse à la suite de Fiona.

…

'Ttends 2 secondes.

S'affaisser ?

 **-Fiona ?**

 **-IZZY MERLIN parle plus fort ! C'est quoi ce couinement de souris ?!**

 **-TRES BIEN ! JE VIENS DE MARCHER SUR UN CADAVRE !**

 **-J'AI TRES BIEN ENTENDU PAS LA PEINE D'HURLER, TU AS MAR-**

…

 **-Attends tu as quoi ?**

AH MAIS FAUDRAIT SAVOIR AUSSI !

J'allume d'un lumos l'endroit où je suis tombée. Git au milieu des feuilles la carcasse mutilée d'une biche.

Je crois que les trucs qui glissent dessus se sont des vers mais je ne suis pas sûre.

 **-Ahahaha…** Je ris nerveusement. **Bon et bien c'était sympa, maintenant si tu m'excuses je vais aller hurler pendant trois bonnes heures.**

Je fais le geste de m'éloigner et une poigne de fer s'abat sur mon épaule.

Snif.

J'y ai cru.

 **-Tu es une Gryffondor arrête un peu de flipper et restes ici.**

Hého mais je vous vois venir, le Choixpeau a mentionné nulle part dans le contrat des cadavres mutilés de bestioles dans une forêt remplie de monstres.

Je croise le regard brillant d'excitation de ma cousine.

 **-Izzy c'est génial, tu es géniale !**

…

C'est la première fois qu'elle me dit ça. Et il a fallu que ce soit le jour où je trébuche sur un animal mort !

 **-Je me trouve pas si géniale que ça, là, actuellement.** Je grommèle alors qu'elle se baisse pour examiner la chose.

 **-Oui c'est le même je pense.** Lâche-t-elle en se relevant. **L'empreinte de la griffe me semble identique.**

 **-De quoi ?** Je dis en refusant obstinément de la quitter des yeux, évitant soigneusement le truc en dessous.

 **-L'emprunte de griffe Izzy, elle correspond à celles du monstre d'Halloween !**

Là-dessus elle m'éclaire quelque chose de sa baguette.

Je baisse les yeux.

Aaaaaaaah la tête est détachée du corps.

Parfait.

J'avais pas vu.

 **-Hum hum.** Je hoche la tête les yeux étroitement fermés cette fois.

 **-On a la confirmation qu'il n'a pas peur de s'attaquer à des bêtes imposantes.**

 **-Oui enfin ça on l'avait déjà !** Je m'écrie, incapable de me retenir. **Visiblement la viande fraîche importée de France aux alentours de 50 kilos ça ne lui déplait pas !**

Un petit détail de notre merveilleuse escapade wonderbox me revient alors :

 **-Je l'ai peut-être rêvé mais il me semble avoir entendu un chien aboyer aussi.**

Voilà, voilà.

On est vachement plus avancé.

 **-Et on en tire quoi comme conclusion ?** M'encourage Fiona.

Euh…

 **-Que le chien n'est pas seulement le meilleur ami de l'homme ?**

 **-Ah ! C'est l'idée la plus absurde au monde ! Ces deux animaux ne s'entretuant pas et développant une amitié ? Quand Lupin aura des couilles !**

C'était dur pour Mumus. Je dirais même plus : je serais Mumus Junior j'aurais pas aimé.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant d'arborer son grand sourire d'enquêtrice. Oui, oui, elle a le même depuis ses 5 ans et notre première enquête à la Scooby doo.

Mais QUI a fini le plat de cookies tout chauds que mamie venait seulement de sortir du four ?

…Je savais que j'aurais dû me brosser les dents une fois mon méfait accompli.

 **-Non, maintenant, on sait qu'il est capable d'agir en humain !**

Ah nan nan. TU sais. Moi je me ballade dans les limbes de l'ignorance actuellement.

« Un kilomètre à pied »

 **-Mais siiiiii Izzy, réfléchis !**

Ahah. Réfléchir. Moi. Moi réfléchir.

Elle a cru.

 **-Il a tranché la gorge de la biche sans vouloir être cruel !**

Autant pour moi : la douceur incarnée cette boule de poil !

 **-Au début il semble s'être amusé avec elle en lui brisant les pattes puis il a dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et a abrégé ces souffrances avec un coup de griffe bien net à la gorge. Ce n'était pas pour la manger puisqu'il a laissé le corps là, intact.**

Maintenant qu'elle en parle la biche ne semble pas entamée.

Oh putain je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour.

 **-La musculature de ses pattes nous indique qu'il court très vite, ors il ne nous a pas rattrapé, je pense qu'il essayait de nous laisser une chance !**

Merci vieux, c'est cool !

 **-Quant à l'aboiement du chien il a dû le ramener à la réalité. Il a eu l'air presque effrayé en nous voyant comme s'il savait ce qui nous attendait si nous restions là.**

Et elle conclut en tapant dans ses mains d'un air triomphant.

 **-Nous avons ici à faire à une espèce intelligente ! Doté d'un intellect remarquablement développé. Il faut en parler à Dumbledore, c'est une grande avancée pour le monde magique !**

Houlàlà on va redescendre tout de suite.

 **-Non mais ça va pas ?!** Je m'écrie en me relevant d'un bond. **Et comment tu expliques qu'on se soit trouvé né à né avec cette chose ? On a mis 4 ans à se faire renvoyer de Beauxbatons pour arriver à Poudlard, ce n'est pas pour se faire renvoyer d'ici en 2 mois !**

 **-Tu marques un point.** Elle m'accorde.

Je marque un Strike oui !

 **-Très bien, nous allons faire les recherches nous-mêmes dans ce cas. Demain soir nous irons à la bibliothèque essayer de trouver des informations sur des bêtes de ce genre. Oui Izzy, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai bien dit la bibliothèque.**

Mince, moi qui croyais avoir mal compris.

.

* * *

.

 **-ATTENDS ATTENDS ! En fait c'était peut-être Botanique !**

 **-Mais _enfin_ _pourquoi_ tu m'as dit Potions alors ?**

 **-Mais je sais pas, j'avais souvenir de certaines vapeurs vertes quand je suis dans le coltard chaque semaine à cette heure-là !**

 **-C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens de tes cours ?**

 **-Hey ! Moi au moins je ne dors pas !**

Pas toujours quoi.

On court à toute vitesse jusqu'au serres.

Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais pour une fois, Huguette au réveil ça n'aurait pas été du luxe vu le temps qu'on a mis à émerger.

Peut-être que ?

 **-IZZY MERLIN ! Arrête de faire des pas chassés sur le chemin !**

Rho ça va, ça réveille efficacement au moins.

Sinon j'ai remarqué une propension assez importante de l'emploi de mon prénom à côté de l'expression consternée « Merlin ».

Je suis flattée.

On débarque comme des bombes dans la serre, lançant un « désolé du retard » à une Mme Chourave qui nous ignore royalement.

Fiona va s'installer en cachant sa tête dans ses mains pour finir sa nuit. Ou la commencer plutôt. Moi je m'écroule à ma place habituelle à côté de Black qui me fixe, consterné.

Etouffant un bâillement, je fais comme Fio' et ferme les yeux. Le temps d'une seconde.

 **-Tu n'es PAS Blacky !** Je m'écrie en me relevant d'un bond, brandissant un doigt accusateur sur mon voisin.

Celui-ci reste fixé sur mon doigt, déglutissant comme si j'allais l'attaquer.

Il ressemble certainement à Blacky, il a les mêmes traits nobles et les mêmes cheveux sombres et soyeux mais coiffés différemment, l'air plus sage. Sa beauté est encore plus pure que celle du mien. C'est comme si aucune mauvaise pensée ne s'était jamais dissimulée derrière ses traits somptueux.

Mais surtout, sa cravate est _verte et argent_.

Il croise mon regard et prends timidement la parole.

 **-Non je ne le suis pas. Je suis Blacky sans « y ». Black.**

 **-Mais lui aussi c'est un Black !** Je fronce les sourcils.

 **-Euh... Je m'appelle Regulus Black personnellement.**

Je cligne des yeux. Regarde bébé Black-sans-y que je n'ai jamais vu jusqu'ici alors que j'ai cours commun avec toutes les autres maisons.

A ma gauche Elise Riviera, une de nos poursuiveuses, m'offre un salut timide.

Oh Merlin.

 **-Euuuh Fio'.** Je secoue avec insistance ma cousine qui s'était paisiblement endormie sur sa paillasse.

 **-Humphh quoi ?**

 **-Ben il se pourrait bien qu'on avait Potions finalement.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE FAIRE TATOUER CET EMPLOI DU TEMPS A LA BOUSE DE DRAGON SUR LE CORPS !**

 **-Mais attends ça t'as pas perturbé toi non plus !** Je plaide vainement alors qu'on court, dans les cachots cette fois.

Elle défonce la porte de notre salle habituelle, attrape par le col Lupin qui avait le malheur de se trouver à sa portée et rapproche son visage à 2 millimètres du sien.

 **-Hum.** Grommèle-t-elle, examinant soigneusement son visage.

Vu sa face, Lupin est très clairement en arrêt cardiaque.

Elle le relâche brusquement, et Potter a tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il glisse de sa chaise, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

 **-C'est le bon !** Elle décrète. **On est bien là !**

Et elle va s'asseoir à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

Morte de rire, je m'installe à sa suite tandis que Slughorn nous rejoint, ravi de voir une de ses meilleures élèves enfin en place pour concocter son filtre de paix.

Fiona pour clarifier.

 **-Hey Milou !** Chuchote mon Blacky à mon attention.

Je me retourne et offre un sourire rayonnant à sa cravate.

 **-Je suis contente de te voir toi finalement !**

Il cligne des yeux, l'air momentanément désemparé.

Avant de m'offrir un sourire qui me laisse dans le même état que Lupin.

 **-…toujours comme ça?**

Ah merde ça parle cette chose c'est vrai !

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Je te demandais comment c'était avec le monstre.** Rit-t-il.

Moi nettement moins d'un coup.

 **-DE QUOI ?** Je répète cette fois à un volume beaucoup plus élevé.

Il fronce les sourcils.

 **-Ben tu sais, avec Fiona. J'imagine qu'elle n'était pas ravie d'être en retard.**

 **-Ah ce monstre-là !**

Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Evidemment. Allez ferme ta gueule avant que tu re-gaffes Izzy.

 **-Non mais si, si, c'est allé. Votre paire de menottes est morte au fait. Désolée.** Je me souviens.

Blacky hausse les épaules.

 **-On en a plein.** Me sourit-t-il.

J'avise alors le corps tremblant de Lupin dans les bras de James que celui-ci berce doucement dans l'espoir de le calmer.

 **-Et.. et alors… Ses yeux.. les flammes de l'enfer qui brillaient dedans… Arrivée par derrière.. Réveillé avec les hiboux.. Personne m'entendait cri- crier… Je l'ai revu ce visage ! Ce matin… ce matin… C'est un présage de mort James !** Il agrippe le col de chemise de son ami. **De mort !**

 **-Bien sûr, bien sûr,** murmure James d'un ton apaisant en le cajolant tout doucement. **Et sinon, tu as pris combien de pastilles calmantes ce matin Lunard ?**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **-Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une journée aussi productive que celle-là.** Marmonne Fiona en s'écrasant sur le banc à côté de moi ce soir-là.

Je relève la tête de mon assiette vide où je dormais tranquillement pour la fixer.

Ses yeux croisent les miens.

 **-Oh. Ironie. D'accord.** Je lâche avant de replacer ma tête où elle revient.

J'ai dormis dans cinq des six cours que j'avais aujourd'hui, et si je n'ai pas ronflé dans le sixième c'est uniquement parce que Jack me racontait joyeusement son plan pour inviter Zabini à pré au lard et que par conséquent j'avais peur de me prendre son poing dans la figure à cause de ses grands mouvements excités.

Nott a dû me prendre pour une timbrée avec ma tête de zombie.

 **-Hummppph.** Je sanglote dans mon assiette.

 **-Ben alors Izzy qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous avez été bizarres toute la journée.** Me questionne James levant une mine inquiète.

Barbouillée de soupe à la citrouille.

Ça casse le mythe du- comment elle l'appelait déjà ? Du beau joueur de Quidditch trop coooool !

Tant qu'à faire je devrais aussi révéler à Marine Hadar et Wendy qu'il a pleuré devant Bambi.

Pour sa défense je suis sûre que même Mcgo s'est mouché devant.

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Marmonne Fiona dans son verre. **On a été aussi charmantes qu'à notre habitude.**

Lupin, finalement purgé de tous ses médocs, s'étrangle avec le sien.

 **-Ah parce que c'est ta définition de charmant ton comportement habituel ?**

Elle le fixe pendant de longues secondes et on attend tous la réplique assassine.

 **-Tu sais quoi,** dit-elle en brisant leur contact visuel. **Non. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie pour ça.**

Et là-dessus elle se lève, attrape une pomme et sort de la grande salle….

La mâchoire de James se décroche tandis que Lupin la suit de ses yeux miels assombris par la préoccupation.

…Avant de revenir en courant, de se stopper devant lui faisant tomber un à un les pépins de son dessert dans ses cheveux bouclés. Puis de repartir.

Sourire satisfait aux lèvres cette fois.

Lupin me fixe, l'air rassuré, et James retourne à son plat.

Déçue de l'absence de spectacle, je renfonce mon visage dans mes bras. (mais attrape quand même à l'aveuglette un sablé)

Faut pas déconner non plus.

 **-Bah alors bébé lutin, encore en train de dormir ?** Retentit la voie joyeuse de Blacky.

Mais laissez-moi mourir les gars.

Il me caresse quand même affectueusement les cheveux comme à son habitude et je ronronne dans mon assiette, prêtant vaguement attention à leur conversation.

 **\- … et Cornedrue t'as perdu ton pari.**

 **-Non ?!** J'entends James s'écrier.

 **-Et si !** Lâche Blacky, hilare. **J'emmène Zabini à Pré au lard. Avant toi. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'elle avait l'air plus qu'excitée par l'idée.**

Ça ça a le mérite de me réveiller direct.

 **-NON !** Je m'écrie à l'adresse de Blacky en relevant la tête d'un coup, le toisant yeux écarquillés et souffle saccadé.

Je dois avoir l'air un peu folle comme ça mais sous le coup de l'urgence je relègue ce détail à plus tard.

Les trois se figent avec interrogation et Blacky se tourne vers moi, récupérant prudemment sa main.

 **-Ben si, je lui ai demandé il y a dix minutes.**

 **-Non t'avais pas le droit !** Je proteste en secouant la tête furieusement.

Une heure de récit sur la brillance de ses cheveux dans le soleil de Novembre je me suis tapée. Une heure !

 **-Tu n'as pas OSE !** Je rugis en faisant un pas en avant sur le banc, pointant un doigt menaçant sur son torse.

Il louche sur celui-ci avant de se décaler prudemment d'une place.

 **-Ben en quoi ça ne te plait pas Milou ? C'est juste une fille de plus.**

 **-Et puis elle est bonne.** Rajoute la sensibilité de James tout en croquant dans son sablé.

Oh les mecs. Les gryffondors mecs. Les maraudeurs gryffondors mecs.

 **-Mais vous ne comprenez pas.** Je proteste. **Vous ne pouvez pas vous la faire elle !**

Blacky peut avoir n'importe qui. Merlin il pourrait se faire Néro Malfoy s'il le voulait. Qu'il fiche la paix à Zabini à cause de qui je n'ai pas pu finir ma nuit.

Mon sommeil ne sera pas gâché pour rien !

Je sors de table d'un bond, et cours à la suite de Jack et ses amis qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la grande salle.

 **-Elle s'est pris un coup sur la tête ?** J'entend Blacky demander à la suite de mon départ.

.

* * *

.

 **-Donc il l'emmène ?**

C'est trop triste ce regard qu'il arbore, on dirait un chaton qui va pleurer.

Un chaton de 1m93.

 **-Je viens juste de l'apprendre.** Je marmonne nerveusement en finissant mon sablé. **C'est sans doute juste pour une fois, le temps de… tu sais.** Je termine un poil mal à l'aise.

Mais alors vraiment un chouïa.

 **-Après tu auras tout le temps de l'inviter. Je te le dis pour pas que tu utilises maintenant ton super plan mais que tu puisses le réserver pour la suite !**

Ton super plan dont je ne sais plus rien sinon qu'il m'a empêché de dormir.

Je suis une horrible amie.

La culpabilité semble me faire coucou contre la fenêtre. Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur.

Nott me regarde bizarrement.

Ah la honte a pris possession de moi aussi, d'un coup.

Je devrais pouvoir me mettre en mode OFF de temps en temps je suis sûre que ça me rendrait service.

 **-J'ai pas la moindre chance contre Sirius Black c'est ça hein ?** Soupire-t-il résigné.

Personne a la moindre chance contre Sirius Black mon gars.

Mais toi tu as toutes tes chances avec Zabini-jolie.

 **-Mais non attends c'est pas du tout ça !** Je proteste avec énergie. **Tu te souviens dans sa chambre ? Elle a dit qu'elle ferait de Blacky son quatre heures. Et toi ? Elle a dit qu'elle était déçue que tu ne lui ai pas écrit ce magnifique poème ! Il y a une différence entre vouloir quelqu'un sexuellement et vouloir quelqu'un. Romantiquement parlant.**

Enfin je crois, pas que je sois une pro.

 **-Exactement.** Approuve Nott. **Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette histoire ne durera pas un mois Jack. C'est de _Sirius_ Black dont on parle.**

Par contre je n'aime pas trop le ton sur lequel il désigne mon Blacky.

 **-Hé on se calme sur le mépris !** Je proteste.

 **-Je sais que c'est ton ami Cartor mais reconnais qu'il ne recherche que des instruments d'une nuit.**

Merlin mon crâne souffre.

 **-Ecoutez les gars, J'ai 14 ans d'innocence et de chasteté derrière moi et avec un physique comme le mien je suis bonne à finir vielle fille entourée de chats et follement amoureuse de Laurent Ruquier, cessez de m'agresser avec vos problèmes hormoniens !**

Nott cligne des yeux, déconcerté.

 **-Jamais je ne-**

 **-Vous avez raison !** Nous coupe Jack en se relevant. **Je vais attendre le bon moment, pas celui où elle ne cherche elle aussi que des instruments d'une nuit ! Je serais l'aventure d'une vie pour elle !**

Mes yeux sortent de mes orbites alors que je le regarde s'en aller fièrement en rejetant majestueusement ses cheveux en arrière.

La vache à quel moment j'ai atterri dans Amour, Gloire et Serpentard ?

.

* * *

.

Je suis à peine remontée au dortoir que je tombe sur Fiona attendant patiemment, toute habillée, parchemins à la main.

 **-LA BIBLIOTHEQUE MAINTENANT !**

Allez, demi-tour droite.

Et moi qui croyais qu'elle avait oublié.

On se faufile dans tout le château à pas de loup.

 **-Je t'ai vu avec le beau gosse musclé tout à l'heure.** Murmure Fio'.

Sous le choc je me bouffe l'armure que je frôlais.

 **-Quoi ?** Je m'écrie d'un ton étranglé. **De quoi encore ?**

 **-Tu sais le joueur de Quidditch.** Elle murmure. **Jack Montague. Tu me le présenteras ?**

Je crois que l'univers m'en veut. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit le cœur l'organe dominant chez eux tous ? Le mien c'est l'estomac et j'm'en tire pas plus mal !

 **-Euh si tu veux mais tu sais je crois que son cœur est déjà pris- remarque il aime bien les blondes !**

 **-Oh mais je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée de toutes manières, c'est juste pour rendre Brian jaloux.**

Je me bouffe l'armure suivante.

 **-De quoiiii ?** Ma voix monte dangereusement dans les aigus à présent. C'est quoi ce délire encore ?

 **-Et bien tu sais, il n'arrête pas de se plaindre que tu l'as fait tomber de son balais par chance et que ça ne se reproduira jamais donc je me suis dit que si je devenais amie avec d'autres joueurs de Quidditch qui s'y connaissent plus que moi, ils pourraient lui prouver que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la chance et que tu es réellement bien meilleure que lui.** Déclare-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Je me fige au beau milieu du couloir.

Elle se retourne, étonnée que je m'arrête et je lui fais le plus gros câlin que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie.

 **-Woaouuuu Izzy c'était pour quoi ça ?** Rit-t-elle.

 **-Merci, vraiment, merci. Merci d'être toi.** Je rugis de joie.

Et je repars complètement revigorée en direction de la blibliothèque.

.

* * *

.

Yooooo branche gardée de la bibliothèque nous voilà ! J'parie que tu pensais jamais nous voir hein ?!

Moi non plus.

Fio' me refourgue un énorme manuel sur les créatures magique oubliées et je me plonge donc dans un monde où notre monstre halloweenien ferait figure de toast apéritif.

 **-Sérieux ?!** Je m'écrie à voix haute. **Des griffes de 3 mètres de long ?**

 **-Chuuuuuut.**

 **-Ah oui oui pardon !**

Le silence replonge au rythme des pages tournées par Fio et de mes caricatures paresseuses d'Opaloeil des Antipodes.

Ouais, ouais, des écailles en nacre, y a des dragons qui s'embêtent pas.

 **-Sérieux ?!** Retentit la voix de ma blondinette quelques minutes plus tard. **Un QI de 120 pour un animal ?**

…On n'a clairement pas les mêmes priorités ici-bas.

Tiens ! Une formule qui attire les calmars géants !

Je la recopie discretos.

Quoi ? Avouez se serait énorme !

Dans tous les sens du terme uhuh.

J'adore mon humour.

Je suis ma plus grande fan.

La seule aussi.

Tiens du bruit.

Sapristi du bruit !

 **-Fio'…** Je commence à voix basse.

Ah bah Fio' a déserté.

Fausse sœur !

Je me cache dans l'étagère la plus éloignée, tentant de ne faire qu'un avec la bibliothèque.

Accepte-moi en ton sein si tu m'entends.

 **-J'ai vu la lumière petits morveux. Je sais que vous êtes là !**

Mer…credi.

Manquait plus que Rusard.

Flûte j'ai laissé la page ouverte sur ma formule de calmar géant.

Il va me piquer l'idée !

Ah bah non en fait il referme le livre avec autant de délicatesse que brontosaurus a coupé la gorge de la biche.

J'peux faire de ces références maintenant !

Si tu savais quels trésors renferme ce truc littéraire et poussiéreux mon petit vieux tu montrerais plus de respect.

Tu t'agenouillerais devant lu-

Il vient là. Pourquoi il vient là ?

Je cherche désespérément une sortie en tâtant l'étagère avec ma main.

Une trappe, un faux mur, une armoire magique qui mène à Narnia, je sais pas moi !

Un peu d'imagination Poudlard.

Aaaaah mais l'étagère d'en bas est presque vide, si je déplace les livres peut être que…

J'ai tout juste le temps de me recroqueviller dans l'emplacement et de replacer à l'aveuglette les grimoires devant moi pour me cacher que les merveilleux attributs pédestres de Rusard entrent dans mon champs de vision.

J'suis sûre il fait du 34.

Par la fente entre _runes pour mort instantanée_ et _trois siècles de torture chez les gobelins_ je le vois s'éloigner.

Pfiouuu.

J'espère que Fio' a trouvé une bonne planque. Cette traitresse a bien disposé d'une minute d'avance sur moi après tout.

On est à l'étroit là-dedans, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté qui lui est rempli de livres. Mon point de vue vient de voir chuter sa note d'appréciation de six points.

Aaaaah cool une fente !

Aaaaah pas cool un truc qui bouge en face !

C'est une silhouette d'homme de dos. Et c'est pas Rusard.

Ou alors le postérieur de Rusard est clairement sous-estimé.

L'apollon est sorti en glissant de derrière sa tapisserie et je dois dire que j'envie sa discrétion.

Moi à sa place je me serais très clairement mangé le globe terrestre qu'il vient d'éviter comme Kim Possible.

Il retourne à la table qu'il devait avoir occupé tout à l'heure, elle est chargée de grimoires qui doivent peser à vue d'œil environ 2 tonnes 3 chacun.

A la lueur de sa baguette j'aperçois juste le titre de celui dans lequel il est plongé.

 _Briser un serment inviolable sans en mourir_

Il abrite des gens intéressants ce château.

Aaaaah nom d'un scroutt à pétard !

C'est Black-sans-y.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds prendre des notes sur un parchemin déjà rayé en long en large et en travers.

Je sais pas si je sors. D'un côté non. De l'autre je ne vais pas passer ma nuit pour la deuxième fois en deux jours assise sur une surface dure et inconfortable. Parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir l'intention de rester longtemps le petit. Il a même amené un casse-croûte.

C'est pas du chocolat ?

Je me faufile donc en rejetant les livres doucement, rampant sur le sol avant de me relever, époussetant vite fait mon pull.

Sa tête est à mourir, je reste parfaitement imperturbable tandis que lui me regarde, regard vitreux et bouche ouverte.

 **-Mais… mais… tu fais ça souvent ?** Balbutie-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur et mystérieux.

 **-Dé…débarquer comme ça partout où les gens sont... comme si c'était normal..**

 **-Ah ça !** Je lui offre mon sourire le plus flippant. **Oui.**

Je saute sur la table pour m'asseoir confortablement à ces côtés.

Il écarte sa chaise de deux bons mètres.

Ah mais il est carrément flippé en fait !

 **-Je peux ?** Je demande en désignant la tablette de chez Honeyuques.

Il se renfonce dans son siège, essayant visiblement de se remettre de ses émotions. Au point où j'en suis semble-t-il me dire.

Joyeusement je casse une barre que je mange avec délice.

 **-Sympa tes devoir des devoirs de magie noir dis donc.** J'ajoute.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

Je lui désigne le grimoire du menton.

Il regarde son grimoire. Pâli. Me regarde. Regarde son grimoire. Pâli encore plus.

Se précipite pour le refermer, l'agrippant dans ses bras.

 **-C'est pas ce que tu crois !** Glapit-t-il.

Terrible ce gamin. J'adore. Il ferait un agent double du tonnerre !

 **-Je vais te dire ce que je crois alors.** Je penche la tête tout en savourant mon chocolat. **D'après mon intellect très supérieur à la moyenne, tu veux trouver comment…**

Je laisse monter le suspense tandis qu'il reste suspendu à mes paroles.

 **-Briser un serment inviolable sans en mourir !** Je lâche joyeusement en attaquant une nouvelle barre.

Il me contemple avec horreur, laissant échapper un gémissement.

Ben quoi je n'ai pas tout mangé il reste un carré.

 **-Ça ne te... Tu n'as pas à… C'est pour ma culture personnelle !**

 **-Ça c'est sûr que c'est le genre de choses qui peut toujours servir.** Je renchéris malicieuse. **Regarde, pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes je dénichais une petite merveille : un aimant à calmars géants !**

C'est plus vitreux qu'ils sont ses yeux là, il côtoie les nuages le gosse !

 **-De quoi ?** Il murmure d'une voix faible. **Je ne comprends jamais rien à ce que tu racontes…**

Je crois que je vais le laisser, il est déjà assez bouleversé comme ça. Je tapote donc avec condescendance sa jolie tête et m'éloigne en sautillant.

Avant de revenir brusquement dans une action assez similaire à celle de ce matin. Il en glisse de sa chaise le pauvre.

 **-Avant il faut que je sache : tu as un lien de parenté avec mon Black ?** Je questionne, suspicieuse.

 **-NoussommessixtàPoudlardjenesaispasduqueltuparles.**

Hum… Je lui redonne un brin d'espace vital, méfiante.

 **-Enfin je m'en doute un peu. Tu parles de Sirius.** Dit-t-il en se raclant la gorge, se rasseyant prudemment. **C'est bien son genre d'avoir une petite amie comme toi.**

What ?

 **-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !** Je m'étrangle de rire en basculant en arrière.

Je sens vaguement qu'une main protège ma tête de s'exploser sur la surface dure de la table avant de m'y poser avec précautions. Je me relève aussi tôt et il fait un bond en arrière.

 **-Mon frère a toujours eu le goût du risque.** Il grommèle.

 **-Ah ! Donc il a un frèèèère !** Je m'exclame triomphante. J'entreprends de l'examiner une nouvelle fois.

Ses cheveux noirs sont un peu en bataille comme s'il s'était souvent passé la main dedans, songeur, et ses yeux gris fatigués bordés de longs cils noirs

 **-T'es magnifique aussi, j'aurais dû m'en douter.** Je claque en guise de conclusion.

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

 **-Euh… Merci ?**

 **-C'est trop coooool j'vais apprendre plein de trucs ! Balance des infos croustillantes sur lui vas-y !**

 **-Euh.. Il a un dictionnaire de répliques pour charmer les jeunes sorcières, il chante en karaoké sur le groupe moldu les _spice girls_ , il rigole tout seul à ses blagues, euh… son anniversaire est dans deux jours, il-**

Si j'avais jusqu'ici ricané seule dans mon coin, là deux de mes neurones entrèrent en collision.

 **-MAIS C'EST DANS SUPER BIENTÔT !** Je m'exclame, horrifiée.

 **-Euh.. et bien dans deux jours oui.**

 **-Mais attends tu ne comprends pas !** Je le regarde en agitant mes poings de désespoir. **C'EST DANS MEGA PAS LONGTEMPS !**

 **-Oui dans d-**

 **-J'AI PAS DE CADEAU !**

 **-Tu as encore le temps il te reste deux j-**

 **-PAR LE TAMPON DE MORGANE !**

Je m'affale sur la table, abattue.

Ça aime quoi un Sirius Black ?

J'vais quand même pas lui payer les services d'une strip-teaseuse !

Remarque j'suis sûre qu'il kifferait.

 **-UN CADEAU GROUPE !** Je m'exclame alors, prise d'un regain d'inspiration.

 **-C'est une bonne idée.**

 **-AVEC TOI !**

 **-C'est une très mauvaise idée**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je doute que le fait que je participe lui plaira.**

 **-On s'en fout de ce qui lui plaira !**

 **-Mais c'est son anniversaire.**

…

Putain il est chiant ce gosse, c'est quoi ça d'avoir toujours raison ?

Est-ce que je fais ça moi ?

.

* * *

.

 **-C'est d'la boooombe cette carte ! Y a combien de passages secrets dessus ?**

Les maretranscripteurs viennent de gagner mon respect à vie. Plus jamais je ne déformerais leur patronyme.

…

C'était juste une dernière fois pour la route.

James ébouriffe fièrement ses cheveux en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 **-Des tas ma petite, des tas.**

L'effet est un poil gâché par la demi-douzaine de toiles d'araignées coincées dans ses cheveux de jais.

Remarque c'est grave pratique comme plumeau hein ! Les murs des passages secrets sont rutilants maintenant !

James Potter est un putain de Swiffer en puissance.

Aussi discrète qu'être moi-même me le permet je le suis dans les dédales du château à la recherche de notre nouvelle acquisition qui se trouve à Pré au lard.

Dehors. Dans la savane.

Là où on va !

 **-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il y a réellement des sorciers qui s'amusent à ensorceler ça !** Je murmure tandis que je me remémore notre dernière conversation.

 _« James : -Une farce gigantesque ! (bascule en arrière dans l'herbe fraîche)_

 _Moi : -Façon celles qu'on faisait à Beauxbatons ! Il va adorer !_

 _James : -Avec des poissons clowns !_

 _Moi : -De la crème glacée !_

 _James : - Un bateau pneumatique !_

 _Moi : -De la fumée ensorc'elle !_

 _Fiona : sommeille paisiblement sous l'arbre à côté, gloussant à chacune de nos propositions._

 _Lupin : immobile, incarnation visuelle du désespoir._

 _Lupin : -Et pourquoi pas une voiture volante pendant que vous y êtes ?_

 _Moi &James : -UNE VOITURE VOLANTE !_

 _Moi &James : se tombent dans les bras, ravis._

 _Lupin : -Vous avez conscience, bien entendu, que c'était ironique ?_

 _Fiona (ricanant) : -T'es trop une bouse de dragon Mumus. Même ton ironie elle est incomprise. »_

On trottine, une fois dehors, dans les rues froides de Pré au lard.

James sautille d'excitation.

 **-Tu te rends compte qu'on laisse Fiona et Remus ensemble pour s'occuper du reste ?**

 **-Ils vont s'entretuer.** J'approuve en gloussant.

 **-Je parie sur une victoire de Remus, il n'a pas le vertige il pourrait menacer de la faire tomber de son balais.**

 **-Je parie sur Fiona, elle n'a pas peur de frapper qui que ce soit, lui il est trop vieux jeu pour s'attaquer à une fille.**

La dernière fois que Fiona avait entrepris de lui arracher les cheveux il l'avait tenue à distance avec ses grands bras musclés sans tenter de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

L'avantage des combats en magie c'est qu'il n'y a plus de rapport de force physique. Une fille de 1m56 peut parfaitement défoncer un mec d'1m82.

Demandez à Black.

Hein hein.

 **-On arrive.** Murmure Jamesou qui ne tient plus en place. **Bonjour Monsieur Weasley !**

Un grand sorcier mince aux cheveux roux carotte sort avec excitation du parking.

 **-Enchanté de vous revoir, Mr Potter.** Sourit-t-il.

Il baisse les yeux jusqu'à moi.

 **-Oh !** Murmure-t-il émerveillé. **Je peux toucher ?**

Euh… C'est de moi qu'il parle où ?

Aaaaah mais nan c'est le casque de mon walkman qui l'intrigue en fait !

Quand il fait froid et qu'on n'a pas de cache oreille il faut se montrer inventif.

 **-Pas de soucis !** Je souris en lui tendant.

J'en profite discrètement pour jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture.

C'est une Ford Anglia bordeaux.

La discrétion à l'état pur.

J'a-dore.

James et moi on monte dedans vite fait avec un grand sourire.

 **-Woaaaaaa c'est plus grand dedans !** Je lâche impressionnée.

 **-On va pouvoir jeter les crèmes glacée d'ici !** Se réjouit James en abaissant les vitres. **Oooooh Izzy, ça va être génial !**

 **-Ouiiiiiiii !**

Je pète un câble intérieurement. La tête de Blacky quand il va nous voir débarquer là-dedans. Un grand moment d'histoire je vous le dis.

Une petite route de campagne pour la voiture mais une autoroute dans les farces poudlariennes !

De grandes rides sur le visage de McGo en perspective aussi.

Weasel nous rejoint, mon casque toujours tenu précieusement dans sa main.

 **-Je vous fais confiance pour en prendre grand soin et surtout motus et bouche cousue ! Molly serait furieuse si elle apprenait ce que je fais dans le garage.**

James et moi on lui offre un visage angélique tout en faisant signe de se la fermer.

 **-Aaaaah Poudlard.** Déclare-t-il nostalgique en contemplant les tours du château au loin. **Nous n'avions pas des fauteurs de trouble tels que vous à mon époque. Une voiture volante dans le château ! Je plains vos parents mes chers petits.**

James et moi on fait de notre mieux pour prendre un air penaud.

Bon j'espère que le mien est plus convaincant que le sien.

Pendant plusieurs minutes je pratique le sortilège de réduction jusqu'à ce que la voiture tienne parfaitement dans ma main.

 **-Merci encore monsieur Weasley.** Le remercie chaudement James pendant que j'approuve vigoureusement de la tête.

J'ai encore bien fait de me la fermer tiens. C'était Weasley pas Weasel.

Mr W nous offre un sourire radieux.

 **-Je vous en prie appelez-moi Arthur ! Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à mes cousins n'est-ce pas ? Oh j'oubliais, ceci est à vous mademoiselle.**

C'est presque de la douleur physique qui s'inscrit sur son front quand il me rend le casque. On croirait entendre « i will always looove youuuuuuuu » en arrière fond.

J'ouvre donc mon walkman et y prend les deux piles.

 **-Tenez si vous voulez.** Je commence en ouvrant mes paumes. **Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela exprime notre gratitude-**

J'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'il bondit sur moi, en larmes.

 **-Oooooh mademoiselle merci mille fois ! Mes propres objets moldus ! Et qu'est-ce que ceci ?**

 **-Euh… Ben ça s'appelle des piles...**

 **-Iz' il faut qu'on y aille !** Chuchote James les yeux sur la carte.

On s'éloigne donc laissant Arthur transplaner, les précieuses piles dans sa poche.

Vous ne voyez pas qu'il commence à en faire la collection ?

.

* * *

.

 **-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !** Je me catapulte hors du lit toute habillée.

Pour toute réponse j'entends le tambourinement d'Huguette dans l'armoire.

 **-Fionaaaaaa !** Je chantonne. **Debouuuuuut ! Tu as du balais à faire avec Lupiiiiiin !**

D'un coup elle est assise dans son lit les cheveux en pétard.

 **-Je croyais que toute cette affreuse histoire n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.** Gémi-t-elle.

Je lui envoie un baiser en me faufilant dehors avec mon sac de cours.

Rempli de tout sauf de cours d'ailleurs.

A 4 heures du matin tout le monde dort encore paisiblement.

Mais on est pas tout le monde.

Mouhahahahaaaaaaa !

Je retrouve Jamesou dans la salle commune.

 **-J'ai la crème glacée !**

 **-J'ai la fumée magique !**

On se tape dans la main fièrement.

 **-Bon on a deux heures pour tout installer.** Dit-t-il prenant la tête des opérations. **Lunard attend Fiona devant la grande salle avec l'aquarium miniaturisé de poisson clowns.**

 **-Elle doit descendre avec le bateau pneumatique normalement. Tu as réussi à amener ton esprit frappeur ?**

 **-Peeves ? Oui oui il attend mon signal. Par contre je dois te prévenir qu'il est drôlement incontrôlable. Et qu'il refuse généralement de quitter un endroit une fois qu'il y est.**

 **-J'imagine que tes parents doivent êtres ravis de s'en débarrasser.**

 **-T'imagines même pas. J'ai cru que Maman allait me payer. La cuisine est inutilisable depuis deux ans à cause de lui.**

J'ai un vague souvenir d'une forme humaine ornée d'un chapeau à clochettes hurlant dans le manoir Potter JE T'AI EU IZZY RIQUIQUI en me faisant tomber des escaliers.

 **-Je suis sûre que tout le château va l'adorer !**

On a finalement réussi à coincer la malle magique dans laquelle était emprisonné Peeves sous la table des professeurs.

Lupin, lui, entreprend d'incorporer magiquement nos bébés némos dans le plafond magique ainsi que l'eau tropicale qu'il leur faut pour survivre. Derrière lui sur le balai, Fiona agrippe le bateau pneumatique comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **-Je veux pas... c'est pas possible… je suis trop jeune… je mérite pas ça… j'ai même pas encore mutilé Evans… toi tu es toujours vivant… mon travail ici n'est pas terminé- WOAAAAA !**

Lupin, amusé, cesse son acrobatie quand il sent Fiona se recroqueviller contre lui, dissimulant son visage dans son dos. Son regard s'adoucit et il remonte avec beaucoup plus de précaution.

 **-Bon les tourtereaux !** Lance Jamesou d'en bas. **Izzy et moi on va réveiller tout le château avec la Ford, quand vous voulez vous vous glissez dans le plafond sur le bateau !**

Fiona laisse échapper un couinement de souris.

 **-De quoi ?** Je hurle.

 **-Elle dit que si tu l'abandonnes avec moi en haut elle t'arrache la gorge à mains nues !** Me traduit Lupin.

 **-Hiiiiii !**

 **-Et qu'elle jettera ta carcasse dans le nid d'Aragog !** Poursuit-t-il avant de me regarder avec curiosité. **C'est qui Aragog ?**

 **-Un pote ! Amusez-vous bien !** Je lance joyeusement en entraînant James sur son sillage.

 **-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

 **.**

* * *

.

Sirius Orion Black premier du nom, membre plus qu'exceptionnel de la famille Black, avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

1\. Déjà quelqu'un avait eu l'idée judicieuse de prendre une douche à 4 heures du matin, le réveillant pendant deux bonnes secondes.

2\. Il avait ensuite constaté en se levant que la salle de bain était inondée. Littéralement. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était amusé à remplir la baignoire pour maintenir en vie une sirène !

3\. Et quand il avait voulu faire une blague à James en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin d'un coup, il n'avait trouvé qu'une peluche et un caleçon. Le lit de Remus, lui, était déjà fait proprement sans âme qui y vive.

 **-Maaaaais euh.** Protesta-t-il à voix haute. **Pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonné à une vie morose et grisâtre seuuuuuuuuuuuul ?**

Amorçant une héroïque descente dans la salle commune malgré l'état de son foie, perturbé par la soirée d'hier en charmante compagnie poufsoufflienne, il avait espéré croiser le grand sourire de son bébé favori mais rien.

Elle avait dû lui passer sous le nez sans qu'il l'a voit. _Sauf que_ Blondie n'était pas en vue non plus !

Spinnet, Dubois et une bonne poignée de ses admiratrices se précipitèrent alors jusqu'à lui.

 **-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !** Distingua-t-il au milieu des hurlements et de son cerveau fendu par le whisky pur feu.

 **-Merci, merci !** Articula-t-il, les yeux dans les seins de Wendy.

Un hurlement d'enfant venant du couloir interrompit alors toutes les discussions de la salle des Gryffondors. Et Sirius eu un de ses éclairs de génie caractérisant son intellectuelle personne.

Son anniversaire. Mais oui. C'était aujourd'hui. Voilà. Il était né il y a 16 ans. Un jour merveilleux pour l'humanité vraiment. Comment avait-t-il pu oublier ça ?

Comment avait-t-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement avec les quatre disparitions mystérieuses ?

Une seule pensée s'imposa à lui à la lumière de cette révélation.

 **-Oh putain de merde !**

Il se précipita hors des quartiers des gryffons. Et une scène d'apocalypse s'offrit à lui.

Une forme volante au loin semblait balancer des montagnes de neige colorée dans les couloirs, s'amusant à viser les élèves.

Mais ce n'était pas de la neige !

Joyeusement, élégamment, tout en retenue, il entreprit de racler les murs, s'emparant d'autant de crème glacée que possible, savourant avec délice le dessert.

 **-Miaaaaaam…**

Les pépites de chocolat s'animaient sur les murs pour former des labradors miniatures qui chantaient une phrase, toujours la même : « _Et un bon anniversaire à Sirius Black_ »

 **-Merchi !** Lança-t-il à leur adresse, la bouche pleine.

Mais toujours élégamment bien entendu.

Plus il avançait en direction des escaliers, plus les hurlements lui semblaient forts.

Et en effet une vingtaine d'élèves glissaient sur les rampes, le corps barbouillé de glace en hurlant de joie. Les premières années les regardaient avec des yeux ronds en serrant leurs sacs contre eux, glissant sur les marches en essayant de les traverser.

 **-Ils reviennent !** Hurla l'un d'eux en se jetant par terre, brandissant son sac comme un bouclier romain.

Sirius leva la tête à temps pour se recevoir une énorme portion de glace sur la figure, moins élégamment cette fois.

James et Izzy conduisaient une…

Une voiture ?

Une voiture qui vole ?

Sirius, qui était un homme perspicace, était pourtant sûr de n'avoir jamais étudié cela en Histoire des Moldus.

Accumulant les tours dans les airs, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses deux amis faisaient un bruit d'enfer.

 **-N'oubliez pas de souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à Sirius Black !** Hurlait son frère de cœur dans son mégaphone magiquement amplifié. **Sirius Black, souhaitez lui une bonne journée !**

Izzy, au volant, poussa un cri de joie en leur faisant prendre une descente vertigineuse du côté de la grande salle.

 **-YAHOUUUUUU !**

Les gryffondors à sa suite brandirent Sirius sur leurs épaules qui recevait des joyeux anniversaires enthousiastes et d'autres plus timides de tous les élèves sur son chemin.

Et ils arrivèrent ainsi d'un pas conquérant dans la grande salle, Sirius riant tellement qu'il en tremblait.

Il croisa deux secondes le regard de son frère cadet qui semblait désolé. Sirius tourna alors la tête.

 **-Woaaaaaa !** S'exclama-t-il en découvrant la grande salle.

Le plafond magique semblait abriter une cascade qui prenait tout la longueur de la salle: l'eau flottait dans le vide à différents emplacements et s'arrêtait deux mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Des poissons clowns se prélassaient joyeusement, sautant au-dessus de la tablée des gryffondors qui mangeaient le nez en l'air. Certains étaient montés sur la table en essayant de les atteindre mais c'était encore trop haut pour eux.

Il y en avait deux qui les atteignaient parfaitement en revanche et Sirius éclata de rire quand il vit Remus, tout vert, s'agripper au matelas pneumatique au pied de Fiona qui debout, tenait les rênes d'un poisson clown géant.

 **-A L'ASSAUT !** Hurlait-t-elle en naviguant partout dans la grande salle les mains pleines de crème glacés qu'elle lançait à loisir sur les élèves.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Remus lui offrit un faible sourire et articula « joyeux anniversaire » avant de pousser un hurlement quand Fiona les fit zigzaguer en direction de la tablée des Serdaigle.

Mais le plus drôle c'était peut-être l'irruption de McGonagall dans la grande salle, rouge de fureur.

 **-MONSIEUR BLACK !** Hurle-t-elle. **JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE VOUS AYEZ- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU-**

 **-Vous rigolez professeur ?** Répliqua Sirius, hilare. **Il faut un cerveau plus tordu que le mien pour faire ça !**

Et ce fut le (bon) moment que choisirent James, Izzy et la Ford pour faire irruption à leur tour.

 **-BLACKYYYYY !** Hurla de joie Izzy en le voyant et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Elle manœuvra de façon à ce que James le fasse monter dans la voiture et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, Sirius se trouva aux commandes de l'engin.

 **-SA MERE JSAIS PAS CONDUIRE CE TRUUUUUUUUC !**

 **-NOUS N'ONT PLUUUUUUUUS !** Renchérirent astucieusement ses deux amis.

Et ce fut plus ou moins ainsi que Sirius Black résumerait l'anniversaire de ses 16 ans lorsqu'on lui demanderait de raconter l'épique farce mise en place par les maraudeurs ce jour-là.

.

* * *

.

Faut qu'je monte sur le toit pour une meilleure vue !

J'entreprends, dans un élan de gymnastique d'un glamour rare, à me hisser en haut.

Les chevilles tenues par James je hurle à notre Blackynou à l'air halluciné :

 **-Blacky ! C'est pour toi !**

Et avant d'avoir le temps de regretter mon acte (car j'allais le regretter, je savais que j'allais le regretter) je lance le sort de libération.

Peeves explose hors de sa malle, armé de la fumée magique en hurlant.

 **-PEEVES EST LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE TRALALALALEEEREEEEEEEEEE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SALE MORVEUX ! C'EST LA FETE ! FETONS CA !**

Sauf que la gerbe de fumée magique qui emplit la grande salle me fait perdre l'équilibre et avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre, je bascule tête en avant par terre.

Gloups

Merci Jamesou de me rattraper.

Volant la tête en bas et tenue fermement par les chevilles, je crie de joie.

 **-TOMBE PAAAAAS**

 **-KYAAAA CEST TROP DROLE ! TOUT LE MONDE EST MOCHE !**

C'est vraiment à mourir de rire. Des têtes d'animaux sont en train de pousser un peu partout sur les habits des élèves qui prennent des teintes arc en ciel et voient leurs yeux tripler de volume.

De la fumée magique qui donne l'impression de la drogue sans que ça en soit.

Ouais c'est de nous français.

Vous êtes jaloux heiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?!

 **-OH PUTAIN J'COMPRENDS RIEN MAIS CEST TROP COOL MAIS J'COMPRENDS RIEN !** Hurle Black en appuyant comme un forcené sur le tut tut. **JVEUX AVOIR 16 ANS TOUT LES JOUU-**

 **SPLATCH**

Tiens Peeves s'est procuré de la glace lui aussi.

 **-DES MIOCHES ! PLEIN DE PETITS MIOCHES STUPIDES ! HOHO ! JE SENS QUE JE VAIS ADORER CET ENDROIT !**

McGonagall le regarde, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur avant de se tourner vers Dumby comme un appel à l'aide.

Celui-ci, tranquillement installé à la salle des professeurs, protégé sous un parapluie magique, joue avec deux des labradors en chocolat.

Le meilleur directeur du monde, cherchez pas.

A côté de lui, notre prof de Sortilèges canon, Mr Flow, regarde Mcgo s'époumoner sur Peeves d'un air rêveur.

En parlant de canon.

Nott essaye tant bien que mal d'agripper son croissant que les labradors en chocolat lui disputent.

C'est un des rares qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de plonger sous la table au moment de la fumée, conservant pas conséquent un visage intact. Mini Blacky, dissimulé dans une corniche, regarde, bouche ouverte, le désastre. Il m'avise sur la Ford et manque de s'évanouir.

Je crois qu'il regrette de m'avoir dirigé vers Arthur quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour le cadeau de son grand frère. Lui aussi a réchappé à la coloration intégrale.

Sev et Jack n'ont pas eu cette chance visiblement.

Nosferatu rampe prudemment à l'abri du conflit, abritant sous sa cape ce qui ressemble suspicieusement à Evans.

Woa l'orange et le bleu ça jure vachement quand même.

Jack profite, en louchant avec ses yeux immenses, de la vue imprenable que lui offre le chemisier trempé par la glace de Zabini.

C'est son anniversaire en avance à lui !

 **-A bâbord !** Je hurle joyeusement à l'adresse de Blacky.

 **-MAIS JVOIS RIEEEEEEN AVEC LA GLACE !**

 **-Attends je prends le contrôle ! Izzy tu peux ?**

Ni une ni deux, je glisse mes jambes dans ma portière à la place des vitres, de façon à être retenue grâce à l'arrière de mes genoux.

Merci pap's pour toutes ces leçons de cirque.

Le trapèze ça sauve la vie.

James me lâche deux secondes et quand il voit que je ne glisse pas il donne un coup de coude à Blacky pour prendre sa place.

 **-POOOWWW TROP COOL J'AI PAS ENCORE CONDUIT !**

On est projeté en avant en direction de la table des Serpentards qu'on frôle de très près.

J'attrape au vol le chiot qui détenait la pâtisserie de Nott et celui-ci cligne des yeux, se demandant s'il rêve en le voyant s'envoler. Il croise alors mon regard.

C'est cool que je sois la tête en bas en fait.

Ça me donne une excuse pour être toute rouge !

Je ris tandis qu'il secoue imperceptiblement la tête, arborant un sourire en coin.

OH PAR LE SEX TOY DE VIVIANE.

IL M'A SOURI !

James fonce vers le plafond pour une dernière virée et j'avise Fiona, trempée et à cheval sur le poisson clown géant, Lupin collé à son dos, regardant dans l'autre sens le désastre qu'elle opère d'un air vitreux.

Elle s'amuse à balancer des ballons d'eau sur Evans qui hurle en bas.

Ahah. Je sais pas si je plains Evans, Lupin ou le poisson.

 **-FIOOOOOOOO !** Je hurle tandis qu'on fonce vers eux et son regard s'illumine quand elle me voit.

 **-IZZYYYYY !**

Et avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre elle balance d'un grand coup Lupin hors de sa monture qui hurle en tombant en arrière avant de m'agripper par les bras. Dans une cabriole je me retrouve à la place de celui-ci

Aaaaah mais c'est grave instable ce truc !

 **-IL EST MORT ?** Elle me hurle pour se faire entendre par-dessus l'agitation générale.

Je jette un coup d'œil à notre droite pour voir Lupin assis sur le toit de la Ford, une part énorme de glace à la main et des yeux vengeurs.

 **-EUUUUUH NAN -**

 **-SERIEUX ?! FLUTE !**

 **-ATTENTION !** Je hurle mais trop tard.

La crème l'éclabousse des pieds à la tête.

Malgré les bruits du bas ce moment sera toujours suivi d'un long silence dans ma tête.

 **-C'est la fin.** Assène Fiona d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

 **-OH YES DE LA BAGARRE !** Hulule de joie Peeves

Et si notre cadeau surprise avait pu sembler chahut indescriptible aux yeux de Poudlard, ce ne fut rien, absolument rien, en comparaison de la bataille de crème glacée qui opposa les Maraudeurs sur leur Ford Anglia volante, les Maraudeuses chevauchant un poisson clown géant et l'esprit frappeur Peeves au chapeau pointu orange vif.

.

* * *

.

 **-Je suis liiiiiiiibre !** Chantonne Blacky en sautillant joyeusement à son arrivée dans son dortoir aux alentours de 23 heures 30.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent en nous voyant tous, affalés dans la chambre.

 **-MAIS ?** Proteste-t-il en nous voyant. **Comment ça se fait que vous soyez sortis avant moi ?! C'était votre farce !**

Il me regarde suspicieux en tapant du pied.

 **-Tu as jeté quoi comme sort à la belle Mcgo toi ?**

Je lui offre un sourire en haussant mes sourcils d'un air mystérieux.

 _« Mcgo : -DES DEGATS IRREPARABLES ! SALLES DE COURS ONT ETE INUTILISABLES LA JOURNEE ENTIERE ! IRRESPONSABLES, IMMATURES, ET CET- CET ESPRIT FRAPPEUR QU'ON ARRIVE PAS A CHASSER !_

 _Nous : encore morts de rire intérieurement._

 _Dumby : (toujours un des chiots dans les bras)-Allons, allons Minerva, il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse ! Je trouve au contraire que c'est une très belle preuve d'amitié et un bel acte d'amour pour leur ami que d'organiser une sauterie pareille._

 _Nous : larmes d'hilarité qui coulent sur nos yeux._

 _Mcgo (s'étouffe de fureur) : -Une... une… UNE SAUTERIE ? C'EST UN CARNAGE !_

 _Mr Flaw (sourire charmant) : -Si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'il y a autre chose à retenir de l'acte de nos élèves ici._

 _Nous : morts de rire devant tête de Mcgo._

 _Mr Flaw : Les compétences magiques employées sont très largement au-dessus de la moyenne. Des sorciers ayant finit leurs études seraient incapables de reproduire seulement le quart de ce qu'ils ont réalisés aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, réellement, nous avons ici de jeunes prodiges. Métamorphoses de nourriture en automates ayant l'aspect d'animaux, Nourriture régénératrice, Modification du plafond magique pour lui donner l'apparence de liquide, extension de matière vivante, Conduite d'un mobile de transport moldu modifié… Tout cela pour des élèves uniquement en début de cinquième cycle !_

 _Nous :_

 _James : Woa_

 _Fiona : Woa_

 _Lupin : Woa_

 _Moi : Je t'aime, épouse moi._

 _Mcgo : stupéfaite_

 _Mcgo : partagée entre l'envie de hurler et « oui en vérité ce n'est pas faux »._

 _Mcgo : (se tourne vers nous, ton un peu tremblant d'émotion) -Vous aviez écouté finalement, à ce cour sur la métamorphose animale ?_

 _Fiona &Lupin : sourire gracieux de premier de classe qui fait toujours son effet devant les professeurs_

 _Mcgo : sourit émue_

 _Moi &James : essayons de faire le même_

 _Mcgo : nous foudroient du regard_

 _Mr Flaw : -C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense qu'avant de les punir il faudrait leur faire bénéficier de cours avancé dans des matières comme la Métamorphose ou les Sortilèges, et bien entendu se pencher très sérieusement sur leur orientation dès l'année prochaine. Ces quatre-là, et Mr Black je me dois d'ajouter, peuvent réaliser de grandes choses._

 _Nous :_

 _James : Woa_

 _Fiona : Woa_

 _Lupin : Woa_

 _Moi : Je t'aime, épouse moi._

 _Mcgo : (visage trop raide qui dissimule mal son début de sourire) -Très bien, nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, il se fait tard. Disparaissez dans vos dortoirs vous quatre !_

 _Nous : n'en croient pas notre chance, prenant la poudre d'escampette._

 _Dumby : -Et que pensez-vous chers collègues, de la possibilité de garder ces chiots chocolatés dans le parc. Ils se trouvent qu'ils me semblent remarquablement domestiqués et »_

 **-J'y crois paaaaaaaaaaas !** Souffle Blacky, ébahi.

 **-Moi non plus !** Approuve James en s'écrasant sur son matelas. C'est bien la première fois que je reçois des _compliments_ après une farce !

 **-J'y crois paaaaaaaaaaas !**

 **-J'apprécie le professeur Flaw** -intervient Lupin- **c'est le premier qui nous prend réellement pour ce que nous sommes : des génies.**

 **-Graaaaaaave !** Approuve Fiona en basculant joyeusement en arrière sur le lit de Lupin.

 **-Je l'aime. Je vais l'épouser.** J'ajoute.

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde est endormi, ronflant plus ou moins fort et Blacky s'est discrètement levé et est sorti par leur grand balcon pour se hisser sur le toit.

T'as pas de chance Blackinou, contrairement aux apparences, je ne dors pas contre ma fenêtre favorite, je prépare mentalement la cérémonie qui me fera devenir Mme Flaw.

Je rejoins donc leur fenêtre-balcon. Et ouais ils ont la chambre tout en haut les maraudeurs !

Bandes de veinards.

Bon, ils ont les quartiers d'Evans en bas.

Ça n'aide pas à dormir sereinement.

Assis sur les tuiles, Blackinou contemple les étoiles, son visage éclairé à la lumière de la lune.

Je brise complètement la beauté du moment en me retrouvant une jambe sur le toit et l'autre pendant dans le vide.

Aaaaargh j'y ai cru. Mais non. Je n'arriverais pas à me hisser. La faute au chocolat tout ça j'en suis sûre !

Il se met à rire en m'avisant.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Milou ?**

Je pousse un gémissement feutrée pour toute réponse, agitant mes pattes qui glissent dans le vide. Il m'agrippe comme un chaton pour me poser à côté de lui.

Reste digne Izzy.

Même ma chair de poule est contre moi !

Je me retrouve affublée du gros sweat de Quidditch de Blacky avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre.

Coooool ça sent lui !

 **-Alors pourquoi cette envie soudaine de plein air ?**

J'ai essayé de faire sonner ça classe, comme dans les films en noirs et blancs pendant les grandes confidences. Mais en fait mon énorme bâillement étouffé de fin gâche un peu tout l'effet.

Il rigole.

Ouais bon. Effet niqué.

 **-Rien je venais juste réfléchir.**

 **-Ça par contre c'est alarmant.**

Merde. J'ai pensé à voix haute. Encore !

La fatigue a raison de moi les gars.

Ah bah il rigole à nouveau.

Super.

Parce que sinon il arbore un air de chiot battu que je ne cautionne _absolument_ _pas_.

Je devrais peut être tenter une introspection sentimentale ?

 **-Si tu es triste à cause de ton frère, tu sais il a participé à la farce.** Je lance tout à trac.

Son visage se fige complètement et il tourne son visage vers moi, muet.

Je devrais peut-être fermer ma gueule ?

Il bouge toujours pas.

On dirait que je l'ai stupéfixié !

Et ça c'est comment laisser le grand Sirius Black muet mesdames et monsieurs !

Un documentaire présenté par Izzy Cartor.

 **-Je l'ai rencontré hier.** J'ajoute donc précipitamment. **Adorable, un vrai petit coeur. Euh, terrifié par moi par contre.** Je juge correct d'ajouter.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. Avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton dur.

 **-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu le connaissais vraiment.**

Je joue avec ma tuile **,** suivant les fentes des doigts.

 **-Ce que je sais c'est que quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour trouver une voiture volante malgré l'air pétrifié qu'il a arboré, il nous a orienté sans hésitations vers Arthur Weasel… Qui vous transmet ses amitiés d'ailleurs !** Je me souviens.

Ses incroyables yeux bleu nuit brillent et se mettent à pétiller.

 **-C'est Weasley.** Il me sourit.

 **-De quoi ?** Je demande, perdue.

 **-Arthur Weasley, pas Weasel.**

Flûte.

 **-Aaaaaah oui c'est vrai ! Bah Weasley. Voilà.**

On n'a pas idée d'avoir des noms pareils aussi.

.

* * *

.

 **Et voilà pour cette suite !**

 **N'oubliez pas la review ;-)**

 **Ptitsoleil**


End file.
